InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction
by Solitud4eva
Summary: It is the crossover fanfiction of InuYasha and Bleach, the lead character is Sesshomaru, this story is about how Sesshomaru form his own kingdom and confronts several adventures with his comerades Halibel, Ulquiorra, Neliel and Starrk. ***I have merely modified the bleach episodes in first 8 chapters to make it understanding, apologies if you feel bored in starting 8 episodes***
1. Ch 1 - The Facing Off

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 1

**The Facing Off**

In the Feudal Era, after the few years of the defeat of Naraku, The entire land gets divided into two kingdoms. One is the Dog Demon Empire as Sesshomaru successfully establish a demon empire where he becomes the Prince and his mother becomes the Empress the true ruler of entire land. The other kingdom is ruling over by a mysterious demon, who is never seen by anyone, his subordinates who look like human shaped serpent demons run entire empire and Kingdom. On the other hand Sesshomaru's subordinate Jaken continued to follow his Lord while the little human girl Rin begin to live in the palace of Dog Demon Empire. InuYasha continue to live with his friends Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kohaku and Totosai and continue on his work of demon slayer and protectinh humans. Kagome also continue to meet InuYasha and her other friends through the Bone-eater's well. But chaos begin to prevail everywhere, frequent natural calamities, madness of the demons, destroyed the peace of entire land. Ministries of all the higher authorities, including the "Dog Demon Empire", "Central 46" etc. concluded that it is happening due to the interference and changes done by Kagome in the past which is not fit according to the present and thus the Feudal Era in the past is on the verge of destruction. Later on, the so called Ministries decided that Demons must be separated from the world of the living and that's how another dimension is prepared for demons, similarly Soul Society for DeathGods and Hueco Mundo for Hollows. To make it hidden and unnoticed from all other except the noble and higher ones, everything remains unchanged including the function of the Bone-eater's well.

Being the prince and the greatest contributor in the establishment of Dog Demon Clan, the duty of handling the external affairs falls on Sesshomaru's hands. Thus Sesshomaru's visits to Soul Society and Central 46 for meetings were quite often, that's how friendly relationships gets develop between Sesshomaru and some of the soul reapers. Byakuya Kuchiki, Urahara Kisuke and Isshin Kurosaki were amongst those who were closest to him. Apart from these three, Jushiro Ukitate, Shunshui Kyoraku and Genryuusai Yamamoto himself were those with whom he was having good understanding.

It was the time in Soul Society when Aizen intends to create the King's Key at Karakura Town; He left Espada no. 4, in charge of his castle and he decided to invade Karakura Town with Gin and Tosen. Those who went to rescue Orihime from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Rukia and Renji and the four captains who came as back up, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri and Unohana fell into Aizen's trap leaving them stranded. However, Soul Society had already used the "transferred world's support pillars" to replace the town with the replica, making it safe for battle. Yamamoto Genryuusai lead all the remaining captains and Sesshomaru at fake Karakura town and prepared for Aizen's arrival. Sesshomaru asked Yamamoto Genryuusai to take him to the battleground but Yamamoto Genryuusai took him on one condition and it was no matter what happens but Sesshomaru will not use his powers in order to fight against Aizen and his subordinates. Yamamoto Genryuusai made Sesshomaru to do such a promise because it was prohibited for a demon to use his powers in the world of the living, so Yamamoto didn't wanted to bring any loss to Sesshomaru because of Soul Society as it will be shameful for entire Soul Society.

Soon enough a huge Garganta opens and Aizen along with Gin and Tosen appear out of it. Aizen told Yamamoto that he knows that it is not real Karakura town and the real Karakura town is in the Soul Society, so he will kill everyone here and prepare the King's key in the Soul Society and then he order Starrk, Barragan and Halibel to show up. Three more Garganta open and Starrk, Barragan and Harribel with their Fraccions appear out of it. All the three Espadas took a good look on their enemy but Halibel was quite shocked to see Sesshomaru with them though she didn't let this shock depicted by her expressions. Meanwhile Yamamoto Genryuusai, released his Zanpakuto "Ryuujin Jakka" and entrap Aizen, Gin And Tosen in flames with a technique known as "Castle of Fire" and order his subordinates to destroy the three Espadas before Aizen come out of it.

So, Captain Kyoraku confronts Starrk, Captain Ukitate confronts Starrk's Fraccion Lillinette, Captain Toushiro confronts Halibel and his Lieutenant Rangiku confronts Halibel's Fraccions Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sung as Lieutenant Hinamori accompanied her later on while Captain Soi Fon and his Lieutenant confronts Barragan.

Halibel's Fraccions, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sung released their Zanpakuto and then each sacrificed a body part to create Quimera Parca, Ayon a giant Hollow monster. It managed to severly injured both Hinamori and Rangiku and when Lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Iba went to help they get injured so badly that they can no longer fight. The monster then turn towards Lieutenant Kira who was healing Hinamori and Rangiku but Yamamoto Genryuusai blocked his path leaving a hole in his chest and comments to his subordinates that they should be ashamed of bringing their captain commander to front lines. But the monster heals his wound and gets even bigger in size but get cut in half by Yamamoto Genryuusai. Enraged by seeing Ayon's defeat, Halibel's Fraccions Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sung rushed to attack Yamamoto but he burns them with the flames of his Ryuujin Jakka while saying that he is impressed to see that they are still willing to fight with one arm so he will give them slight toast in order to show his respect.

Halibel got stirred to see the end of her comrades, she push Toushiro aside and compliments the efforts of her comrades. She unzips her upper attires, exposing her bust. Toushiro sees no. "3" written on her bust and says – *You are this strong and still you are number 3.* While Halibel says – *I am this strong? I don't think I have shown you my full power yet.* Then she finally completely unzipping her upper attire exposing her hollow mask on her lower face and bust and it also unlocks some her spiritual pressure, meanwhile as Sesshomaru was watching everything, his eyes got widen and he gets shocked as soon as he identify Halibel.

**To be Continued…**


	2. Ch 2 - Toushiro VS Halibel

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 2

**Toushiro VS Halibel**

As Yamamoto Genryuusai defeats Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sung, Halibel got stirred to see the end of her comrades, she push Toushiro aside and compliments the efforts of her comrades. She unzips her upper attires, exposing her bust. Toushiro sees no. "3" written on her bust and says – *You are this strong and still you are number 3.* While Halibel says – *I am this strong? I don't think I have shown you my full power yet.* Then she finally completely unzipping her upper attire exposing her hollow mask on her lower face and bust and it also unlocks some her spiritual pressure, meanwhile as Sesshomaru was watching everything, his eyes got widen and he gets shocked as soon as he identify Halibel.

Halibel rushes to Toushiro fiercely; as Toushiro watches Halibel about to attack him he releases his Bankai(Final Release). Toushiro says loudly – *Daiguren Hyourinmaru* but before he completely release his Bankai, Halibel hit him with a huge slash throwing him far on the ground as they were fighting in the sky. Toushiro stands up on his feet and then she attacks with an yellow energy attack shoots from her blade Halibel says – *Ola azul.* It gets blasted as it hit the ground the lower area filled with dust and smoke and Toushiro come out of it in his Bankai State, His body partially covered with ice of the shape of a dragon with ice dragon wings and an ice dragon tail.

All Captains ie. Captain Toushiro, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Soi Fon were seems to be quite exhausted against the three Espadas Halibel, Starrk and Barragan. Another few slashes from the Starrk leaves a small cut on Captain Kyoraku's head as their sword clashes, while Halibel's technique Ola Azul keep getting Captain Toushiro 2-3 out of ten even after his attempts of dodging it which was enough to keep pushing him back and on the other hand Barragan taunts captain Soi Fon that couldn't she even force him to move one single step as she was on her knees on a rooftop then Barragan break his throne of bones with a punch and took out his spade out of it and says – *Let's see who should I cleave in half first.* While Halibel holds her blade tightly in her hands and says in a serious voice that she will avenge her subordinates and then she looks in Toushiro's eyes and says – *I will destroy you with an undefiable strength, I will crush your will to stand and fight.*

As Halibel released her Resurreccion her fighting abilities and spiritual pressure increased greatly, she attacks Toushiro with his sword and cuts him in half but it comes out to be an ice illusion. Toushiro warn her that she shouldn't take the powers of Soul Reapers lightly. Later the battle between gets fierce as she continues to attack Toushiro with her water attacks some of them he disabled by converting into ice and same thing she did with his ice attacks, disabled them by converting them into water. Soon Toushiro realized that his battles with her never going to end he continue to fight her this way he attacked with Sennen Hyoro, several ice pillars begin to revolve around Halibel and then they get closed and freeze her into a giant iceberg. But soon it begin to crack and water begin to pop out of it and Halibel breaks through it and then she used that water from those that broken iceberg to attack with a Cascada on him which he have to face because Kira was healing Rangiku and Hinamori right beneath him, though he successfully stopped it by freezing it but it sent him falling down on the ground as his ice wings got shattered.

Now Toushiro's spiritual pressure begin to increase dramatically as his body enclosed by radiant light blue energy and his shattered ice beings gets reformed again dark grey clouds covers the sky as cold winds being to blow and everyone in the battlefield was amazed to see his power. Toushiro then fly higher in the sky to Halibel, he says – *My Hyourinmaru is the strongest ice-snow type Zanpakuto. All water is my weapon. All the heavens are under my control.* Halibel says shockingly as she looks at the sky - *what is this?* Toushiro – *It's called Tenso Jurin, Weather Manipulation. Though it's one of the basic abilities of Hyourinmaru, at the same time it is the most powerful. My powers are not yet matured. I realize that better than anyone. That's why I didn't want to use this power in Bankai state or rather I couldn't. I didn't have confidence that I could fully control it. But thanks to the fact that ice flowers in the back are largely scattered it would seem that those fears were needless. Let me ask your name Espada.* Harribel – *I am Espada No. 3. Tier Halibel.* Toushiro – *Squad 10 Captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya, here goes.* His body radiates more light and he leaves his bankai state. Kira says – *Captain Hitsugaya?* Toushiro – *Get lost Kira, out of my sight and even farther, if you're within ten miles of me, I won't guarantee I won't kill you by mistake.* Blue energy and it strikes the sky from his sword as he said Hyoten Hakkaso, the cloud shattered in a circle right above Halibel's head and a huge load of ice begin to fall on her, she tried to stop that with Cascada but failed and caught under snow fall then Toushiro told her wherever these snow drops touches it blossoms as a flower of snow and her life will fade away till all flowers will get blossom, soon one flower blossom on her sword then leg and hand and then she gets sealed in a huge tower of blossomed ice the other hand Sesshomaru shows slight expressions of worrying and slowly says – *Halibel?* while Yamamoto Genryuusai sensed it.

**To be Continued…**


	3. Ch 3 - The Battle Rages

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 3

**The Battle Rages**

After Halibel released her Resurreccion, the battle between her and Toushiro gets fierce as she continues to attack Toushiro with her water attacks some of them he disabled by converting into ice and same thing she did with his ice attacks, disabled them by converting them into water. Soon Toushiro realized that his battles with her never going to end he continue to fight her this way he attacked with Sennen Hyoro, but Harribel breaks through it and then she attacked with a Cascada on him which he have to face because Kira was healing Rangiku and Hinamori right beneath him, though he successfully stopped it by freezing it but it sent him falling down on the ground as his ice wings got shattered. Now Toushiro gets up and his spiritual pressure begin to increase dramatically as his body enclosed by radiant light blue energy and his shattered ice beings gets reformed again dark grey clouds covers the sky as cold winds being to blow and everyone in the battlefield was amazed to see his power. Toushiro then fly higher in the sky to Halibel, His body radiates more light and he leaves his bankai state Then he attacked with Hyoten Hakkaso and soon Halibel gets sealed in a huge tower of blossomed ice the other hand Sesshomaru shows slight expressions of worrying and slowly says – *Halibel?* and Yamamoto Genryuusai sensed it.

Barragan taunted looking at the tower at frozen Halibel that it's a disgrace to get lose against such a lowly enemy. Then the real battle begin between Captain Soi Fon and Barragan. Soi Fon realize something's wrong happen when she is close to him and about to attack him. Then Barragan says – *Each Espada signifies an aspect of death and my aspect of death is "Aging". The largest and most absolute power of death that stands in the way of all things that exist.* He then touches Soi Fon's shoulder and says - *If I touch you with intent like this, that alone is enough to cause your bones to age.* Soi Fon soon realized that her shoulder is now gets broken as her arm begin to hang freely. He again comes close to her to give the final blow but her Lieutenant Omaeda saves her as he stopped his spade with his zanpakuto. Soi Fon then decided to use Omaeda as decoy to attack Barragan but he gets scared in the middle and backed off as a result Soi Fon's have to bear his another touch. Now he again comes close to her in order to give the finishing blow but again stopped by Omaeda and even pushed back by him. He then released his Resurreccion as he said - *Rot Arrogante.* He changed into a horrible form with a skeleton wearing huge purple and black coat with golden crown. His one single step decayed a large area of terrace on which he was standing. Soi Fon and Omaeda were both amazed to see his power. Barragan attacked with "Respira" which slightly get tounched with Soi Fon's fingers and she begin to rot away her arms turn into skeleton then she asked Omaeda to cut her arm before it gets rot away completely.

On the other hand, battle was raging between Captain Kyoraku and Starrk, Starrk's powerful cero's one after another giving Kyoraku a hard time in fighting while captain Jushiro Ukitate was dealing with his child Fraccion Lillinette Gingerback, he just took her sword and playing with her but not giving it back to her. Starrk shows signs of worrying for Lillinette but Kyoraku said Ukitate won't harm her so he can focus on his fight with him, Captain Kyoraku also taunted that even Hollows seem to have feelings as they were worried and affected by the death of their Fraccions.

Now Captain Soi Fon disappears and Omaeda was keeping Barragan busy by keep running away from him. And now Starrk also begin to give close hits to Kyoraku as one of his Cero burns his kimono's side. Soon enough while running away from Barragan, Omaeda listen Captain Soi Fon's voice "Bankai" and both Barragan and Omaeda witness and huge release of spiritual pressure going higher in the sky through wide flowing energy stream. After few moments Captain Soi Fon arrived on the terrace through the stairs with a huge yellow and black weapon in her hand which was also heavy enough for her to lift her arm. Omeda says – *That's the first time I have seen it so that's Captain Soi Fon's Bankai, what's with that Shape, How is she supposed to fight with that? And why she has wrapped Ginjotan(The steel sash that you wear under armour) around her as its weight can limit even her mobility for sure.* Soi Fon says – *Jakuho Raikoben, If possible, I wanted to end this without using my Bankai. This Bankai goes against my pride as a member of Stealth Force. It is too huge, I can't hide with it, it is too heavy, I can't move freely with it and its attack…it's too flashy to be called as assassination.* She points Jakuho Raikoben on Barragan. The Jakuoh Raikoben missile's fins opened up and Soi Fon shoots it on Barragan the surroundings filled with flames and high pressure by the huge blast as Soi Fon get blown away by the missile's pressure and jerk omeda saved frm getting hit on the building.

Starrk and everyone see the lasts of flames from the cloud burning black smoke in the air keep burning then he took a look at frozen Halibel. Then he asked Kyoraku if all captain's Bankai is that powerful. Kyoraku says that yes it all are pretty powerful then he says amongst that icy guy and you whose Bankai is more powerful. Kyoraku says Toushiro is a prodigy, in next 100 years he will most probably surpass him. Starrk says that it means Kyoraku is still powerful. Then Captain Kyoraku call Ukitake loudly and throws his kimono to him and says hold it for a while, this guy's finally serious. On the other hand Starrk put his sword back to his sheath and called Lillinette. As Lillinette goes to him he put his hand on her head and during a heavy release of spiritual pressure she gets Starrk Says – *Kick about, Los Lobos*. His body gets eveloped in overflowing brilliant light blue energy stream mean while Captain Kyoraku also releases his zanpakuto Katenkyokotsu. Lillinette's sword near Ukitate disappears and the energy cloud finally get scared away exposing Starrk sitting in his new form. Starrk says – *Ok, I am ready*.

**To be Continued…**


	4. Ch 4 - The Dramatic Twist

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 4

**The Dramatic Twist**

Starrk and everyone see the flames from the cloud of black smoke in the air where Captain Soi Fon's Bankai Jakuho Raikoben attacked Barragan then he took a look at frozen Halibel. Then he asked Kyoraku if all captain's Bankai is that powerful. Kyoraku says that yes it all are pretty powerful then he says amongst that icy guy and you whose Bankai is more powerful. Kyoraku says Toushiro is a prodigy, in next 100 years he will most probably surpass him. Starrk says that it means Kyoraku is still powerful. Then Captain Kyoraku call Ukitate loudly and throws his kimono to him and says hold it for a while, this guy's finally serious. On the other hand Starrk put his sword back to his sheath and called Lillinette. As Lillinette goes to him he put his hand on her head and during a heavy release of spiritual pressure she gets disappears and Starrk Says – *Kick about, Los Lobos*. His body gets enveloped in overflowing brilliant light blue energy stream mean while Captain Kyoraku also releases his zanpakuto Katenkyokotsu. Lillinette's sword near Ukitake disappears and the energy cloud finally get scared away exposing Starrk sitting in his new form. Starrk says – *Ok, I am ready.*

Captain Kyoraku's twin broad and curved swords, which is the released state of his Zanpakuto while Starrk was also ready with the two guns and their magazines attached to his white furry long coat. The grey furs on the collar and sleeves and at the end of his long coat high neck boots and his belt was giving him the look of a wolf, also his black eye-patch was enough to indicate how dangerous he is.

Soon enough Lillinette which is now in the form of one of the Starrk's pistol being disobedient so Starrk begin to do argument with her while both Kyoraku and Ukitake were funnily shocked to see he is talking to his pistol moreover pistol also talking to him. Suddenly the Kyoraku's hat hides Starrk's face and soon the hat is been cut into two by Kyoraku. As Starrk backed off Kyoraku's attack Bushoguma siege him (swirling air waves based attack) and now he was on the top of him to cut him with his sword but it was disabled by Starrk as he fired a Cero from his pistol. Starrk then said that it was quite desperate act and it's not at all like you. Kyoraku then normally replied that he was hoping to get him with his first attacks, he also said if his pistol shoots anything else except cero's which is denied by Starrk and then Starrk demand that as he has released his sword then Captain should also show him his Bankai. Now the real battle begin between the two, Captain Kyoraku keeps dodging Starrk's Cero shots from his pistols… they were powerful, fast and shacking the surroundings with their pressures. Later Kyoraku said that they r Cero's after all, they can injure him but can't kill him then Starrk's attacked with Cero Metralleta and his pistol fired thousands of Cero's continuously while Kyoraku keeps running away and thinking that like this then he have to use his Bankai His rain of Ceros then stopped by Ukitake as he come in between the battle and absorb his Cero and fire a Cero back at him as per his Zanpakuto that is Sogyonokotowari's ability, its twin swords, connected with with string at which 5 charms are linked. Ukitake said to Kyoraku that his Bankai shouldn't be used at a place where everyone can see it and its fair two on one as they are also two.(Starrk and Lillinette). At first stark wonders how he shoots a cero but in 2-3 more shots he figured out the Ukitake's zanpakuto 's ability of absorbing and then throwing it back on the enemy. As Starrk begin to use Cero Metralleta on Ukitake Kyoraku interferrred and attacks Starrk from behind which he dodge and once again a fierce battle begin between the two until a moment came where Kyoraku couldn't dodge his Cero fire and Ukitake came in between to reflect it back on him which Starrk dodged easily.

Soon enough as they were preparing for battle a huge garganta opens up with a giant ugly beast behind it who appeared with Wonderweiss who looks like a kid but actually an artificial arrancar created by Aizen to supresss Yamamoto Genryuusai's power. Wonderweiss was a creep kid like hollow who can't speak but make sounds like dumbs, next moment Wonderweiss appeared behind Ukitake and his arm pierced right through his belly and as Kyoraku attacked Wonderweiss in order to slice him in half, he gets caught by Starrk's Cero fire make both of them falling down on the ground from the sky. Starrk – *Sorry, but this guy's appearance means that Lord Aizen can't wait any longer.*

Wonderweiss now screamed facing towards the frozen Halibel and all the ice cracked away leaving Halibel free and ready to fight once again and then he again screamed facing towards Barragan, all smoke and fire gets wipe out exposing unharmed Barragan ready to take the fight once more. Now Wonderweiss ordered his giant pet and that pet throws stench of death from his mouth to the fire castle resulting in Aizen, Tosen and Gin are gets free.

This was enough to make everyone from the soul society to think even once that this can be their final battle, Lieutenant Kira while healing Rangiku and Hinamori have to say that we are finished and he requested Captain Komamura to more to the front lines as their survival means nothing if rest of the squad will get destroyed. Everyone begin to hope for the end until their attention is caught by the Vizards(Masked Army).

~Vizards are those soul reapers who somehow achieved and controlled Hollow powers and wears a hollow mask while fighting which increase their powers to a charismatic level~

**To be Continued…**


	5. Ch 5 - Battle Goes On Anyways

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 5

**Battle Goes On Anyways**

A huge garganta opens up with a giant ugly beast behind it that appeared with Wonderweiss who looks like a kid but actually an artificial arrancar created by Aizen to supresss Yamamoto Genryuusai's power. Wonderweiss was a creep kid like hollow who can't speak but make sounds like dumbs. The next moment wonderweiss appeared behind Ukitake and his arm pierced right through his belly and as Kyoraku attacked Wonderweiss in order to slice him in half, he gets caught by Startk's Cero fire make both of them falling down on the ground from the sky. Starrk – *Sorry, but this guy's appearance means that Lord Aizen can't wait any longer.* Wonderweiss now screamed and free the Halibel and Barragan as they were ready to fight once again. Now Wonderweiss ordered his giant pet and that pet throws stench of death from his mouth to the fire castle resulting in Aizen, Tosen and Gin gets free. Now everyone begin to lament the situation until their attention is caught by the Vizards(Masked Army).

Genryuusai and Hirako Shinji remembered the times when all of those were assigned to investigate missing soul reapers case but targeted by Aizen's experiment and become Vizards. Central 46 decided to treat them as hollows while Aizen got saved and Kisuke Urahara who helped them after Aizen left them to die is detained from soul society forever. Hirako Shinji then meets Sesshomaru and Genryusai.

Genryuusai – Hirako Shinji, can we consider you an ally for now?

Shinji - *sighs* Isn't it obvious? You can't. And lord Sesshomaru it seems even u r agreed with the decision of Central 46.

Sesshomaru – I don't agree and thus follow all decisions of Central 46, I have my ways, besides you never showed up after that incident ex-captain Hirako Shinji.

Genryuusai – *Remains silent and slightly shifts his sword out from its sheath by his thumb*

Shinji - *Turns back* we r not your allies but we are Aizen's enemies and we are the allies of Ichigo. Catch ya later, lord Sesshomaru *says while leaving*

Genryuusai – Hmm Ichigo!

Soon enough Wonderweiss screamed again and that giant vomits lots of Gillians(less powerful but big size hollows) which are destroyed by the Shinji and his group ie. the Vizards. Everyone from soul society was amazed to see the way they defeated Gillians astoundingly. Hiyori and Lisa accompanied Toushiro against Halibel; Hachigen accompanied Soi Fon against Barragan; while Love and Rose confronts Starrk. Meanwhile Mashiro defeated that giant by a powerful kick which made him to get exploded on the other hand Shinji attacked Aizen but stopped and injured by Tosen then Tosen is stopped by Captain Komamura and Tosen's Lieutenant Hisagi.

Now the battle begins, Halibel is now in the handicap fight, 3 on 1 and her battle against Toushiro, Hiyori and Lisa is getting even fiercer over time on the other hand, Rose and Love begin fighting against Starrk and in Barragan and Hachigan's fight, Barragan is getting upper hand as all Kido(Demon Spell) of Hachigan are getting wasted against him. On the other hand Hisagi begin fighting against Tosen and Shinji ambushed Gin.

Now Barragan attacked with his "Respira" which is stopped by Hachigan through a powerful Kido technique Gate of the Dradon Tail, now he begin incantation and prepare. On left he prepared Gate of the Tiger Fang and on Left he prepared Gate of the Turtle Armor and the Roof is prepared through Gate of the Phoenix Wing and now Barragan is trapped in a strong Kido's rectangular Cell.* Barragan – *You are only buying time for yourself, do you really think that you have sealed me away?* Hachigan – *You avoided Captain Soi Fon's Bankai by releasing your aging powers on it and detonate it before it hit and directed the blast fire away from you. Now what will happen if you are in a place where you can't escape the force of the blast? You see this Kido is never meant to seal you away.* Now Soi Fon was once again ready to fire her Bankai on him through the opening of Gate of the Tiger Fang and as she did the entire Kido block cracked and get shacked with the blast's force. Everyone got quite shocked to see that blast but soon Soi Fon's and Hachigan's eyes got stuck at that Kido as it begin to get degraded by rotting powers of Barragan, now once again Barragan appeared and looked at them furiously with his cracked skull. Now he begin fiercely attack all of them with his weapon, Soi Fon wondering is his loyalty towards Aizen, driving him this far?

On the other hand, Sesshomaru was still watching all this, he asked Genryuusai to step in to the battle and stop Barragan as now both Hachigan and Soi Fon are out of options against his power but Yamamoto Genryuusai denied it. He said – You are already under 2 seals to suppress your spiritual pressure to a captain level so that demon realm ministry do not sense it but if you will step into the battle the you either have to fight with only 30% power of yours or you have to break atleast one seal which will cause great trouble on you Sesshomaru, you are already in political conflicts due to your habit of breaking the rules by using your powers outside the demon realm, one more of such issue can even harm your place as the prince of the Demon Empire, moreover we have got a secret report from the ministry that you are under watch by the other mysterious Demon Empire and according to your realm it is completely legal for them to kill you while you are out of the Demon Dimension. Also if you will use your power for our sake and that too even illegally then it will not only bring shame on the Soul Society but bring us under official problems too.

**To be Continued…**


	6. Ch 6 - Farewell King of Hueco Mundo

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 6

**Farewell King of Hueco Mundo**

Barragan survived through the combined attack of Hachigan and Soi Fon and now he begin to attack fiercely all of them with his weapon, Soi Fon wondering is his loyalty towards Aizen, driving him this far? Soon he pushed them aside, helpless and unable to do anything but to wait to be get attacked. On the other hand, Sesshomaru asked Genryuusai to step in to the battle and stop Barragan as now both Hachigan and Soi Fon are out of options against his power but Yamamoto Genryuusai denied it and gave him lecture about he is under the influence of two seals which limits his powers to only 30% and how he can harm his place and Soul Society officially and politically by using his power outside the demon realm. Yamamoto Genryuusai also told him the secret report he has got according to which the other mysterious demon kingdom is looking to kill him while he is out of demon dimension and he is not safe at the place.

Meanwhile one of the Barragan's attack got hit Hachigan's fingers and now he was going to get rot away as Barragan told him that in this entire world Death or aging is the power that blocks the path of everything that exist and thus his power is the only absolute thing in this world. His words gave Hachigan an idea of finishing him he made an assumption that Barragan's body is somehow under some kind of insulated shield which protects him from his own rotting power when he attacks with it and if this power somehow will touch him then he won't be able to survive so then he cut his rotting arm with Kido and sent it inside Barragan's body and as his arm gets rots away the kido around it also get disappears and as it was in contact with Barragan's body so it leaves a huge hole in his body and Barragan's body slowly begin to get tearing away. His body was slowly tearing away only one arm, his head and some of his chest part left with that purple clothe hanging over, he was constantly screaming in pain and was having hard time in moving.

Hachigan - *shockingly* you are still able to move?

Barragan – I won't die, I can't die, I have sworn revenge, I 'll kill you with my own hands, I am a King, I am a God, I can't die until I will kill you, Die with me, *He throws his spade in order to cut somebody*

Barragan remembers that broken bell, his thrown and his loyal hollows gathered around his throne in the darkness of eternal Hueco Mundo. How Aizen, Gin and Tosen appeared and killed some of his hollows. Later Aizen mocked him to fight and they captured him and killed his hollows in front of his very eyes.

Barragan – That day I made a vow that I will take back my throne.

Hachigan stays still as he figured out that Barragan's attack is not for him but for Aizen, soon the spade crosses Hachigan by his side and run long to cut Aizen in half but as Aizen sees towards it, before Barragan's wish gets completed it was too late for him, his spade get turns to pieces along with him.

Sesshomaru was quite shocked to see this scenario and he figured out that what he thought was wrong. Aizen tricked and force the Vasto Lordes to turn them into Arrancars through Hogyoku(Orb of Destruction) then appointed them as Espadas and work for him. Then he look towards Halibel as she was fighting against those three and thinks that he must have been tricked her too as Halibel is not the who can be forced to side with the wrong side. He decided to save Halibel from this filthy illusion of Aizen.

Finally Barrgan's golden crown falls on earth, turns to pieces and disappears, Starrk looked at him and says – *No. 2 died and nobody said anything, how sad! I am not avenging type of person but…* he stopped saying. Halibel also looked at Barragan's death and reaction and its effect on her was visible though negligible but it was there.

On the other hand Love and Rose decided to take on Starrk, they were doubting that his comerade's death has shaken up him. Love realeases his Zanpakuto Tengumaru which was an unusually huge spiked hammer type of weapon. He attacked Starrk but he dodges and respond fiercely but next attack got him, now Love figured out that Starrk is affected by Barragan's death. Starrk says to Lillinette while lying in the rubble after getting hit by that attacked that he had enough, he don't wish to fight now and Lord Aizen also don't seem to help them. He says that if we continue fight then someone's going to die he says so let's go home and sleep but then Lillinette motivated him to fight. Now once again Starrk got hit by the fire attack by Love and his will to fight again deflected but Lillinette again motivated him to fight. On the other hand Halibel was unable to attack but only at defense against the three of them that is Toushiro, Lisa and Hiyori.

Now Love and Rose was amazed to see Starrk up higher in the sky, without guns but lots of wolves on his side, he then says let's do it Starrk, and all wolves attacked them Love and Rose attacked them but no use they regenerated like flames and finally bites them and then gets exploded as Cero. Love and Rose escaped the blast in bad condition but soon caught by another similar blast caused by those wolves and falls down beaten up on the ground. He told them that these wolves are both Starrk and Lillinette, this is the power Espada 1. Now Starrk comes down on the roof where they get fallen and stands on the roof he says he don't really like the term finishing blow but here is the finishing blow and as he was about to commence his finishing blow a sword from behind penetrates through him cutting him just below is hole.

**To be Continued…**


	7. Ch 7 - Kyoraku VS Starrk and Lillinette

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 7

**Kyoraku VS Starrk and Lillinette**

As Love and Rose was amazed to see Starrk up higher in the sky, without guns but lots of wolves on his side, he then says let's do it Starrk, and all wolves attacked them Love and Rose attacked them but no use they regenerated like flames and finally bites them and then gets exploded as Cero. Love and Rose escaped the blast in bad condition but soon caught by another similar blast caused by those wolves and falls down beaten up on the ground. He told them that these wolves are both Starrk and Lillinette, this is the power Espada 1. Now Starrk comes down on the roof where they get fallen and stands on the roof he says he don't really like the term finishing blow but here is the finishing blow and as he was about to commence his finishing blow a sword from behind penetrates through him cutting him just below is hole.

Starrk was quite shocked to see it, he turns back and see his shadow and Captain Kyoraku appeared out of his shadow. Lillinette was in a huge worry about Starrk and asks if he is alright but Starrk ignored her by saying that he is fine and she should shut up. Starrk asks him if he was hiding this technique all this time then Captain Kyoraku replied - *I wasn't hiding but she wasn't in the mood of doing this earlier. My Zanpakuto Katenkyokotsu have the power to turn the children's games into reality. Katenkyotsu decides on the rules and everyone who enters the domain, her spitiual pressure is forced them to follow those rules, myself included. In Takaoni the person on the higher ground wins and in Kageoni the person who gets his shadow stepped on loses. The winner lives. The loser dies.* After saying this much Kyoraku hit his sword on the ground but Starrk figured and jumped higher in sky as that sword just appeared below his feet. Now Kyoraku says Kageoni and attacks him from a higher ground but the Lillinette(in the form of wolves) saved him by distracting Kyoraku in the middle. Lillinette warn Starrk to stay focus but Starrk was affected badly by his injury he again ignored her words by saying "shut up".

Kyoraku – Are you talking to that girl you were with? So that means she still exists.

Starrk – *Stays quite for a moment* so, what of it?

Kyoraku – If I recall, you said you split your soul into pieces, making those pieces follow and obey you and you use them as weapons, right? This is what those wolves are…

Starrk – You have a good memory.

Kyoraku – So, if I take out these wolves, does it mean the damage would go to you instead?

Starrk - *With serious look on his face* who knows?

Kyoraku – Or does it mean, that girl will disappear?

Starrk - *Stays quite for a moment and says in slow voice* who knows?

Kyoraku – Oh! Come on, be a sport. I have given you enough clues about my power.

Starrk – I never asked any.

Now Starrk was wondering about the power of Kyoraku that if he will fight on ground then Kyoraku will use Kageoni and in air he will use Takaoni, suddenly Lillinette's voice echoed inside him, she says to take his bait as she have a plan against Kyoraku. Now Starrk attacks with wolves while Kyoraku used Takaoni and skipped wolves to directly come to Starrk but the twin Swords appeared in his hands and then he used Sonido to appear above Kyoraku this ends us both crossing swords at the wall of a building. Kyoraku then sees the shadow of Starrk's leg and he used Kageoni to hurt his leg but before he got a deep injury Starrk flew away and Kyoraku looks back as he sees wolves are standing on his own shadow, those wolves entered into his shadow which cause a great blast but Kyoraku escaped it with much lesser damage as expected.

Starrk – *Shouting worried* Lillinette! Lillinette!

Lillinette – *Cutely* You Idiot! I am still here,

Starrk – *sighs*

Lillinette – Why you're sighing? You were worried about me, weren't you?

Starrk – I told you to keep quite.

Suddenly Starrk hear Kyoraku's voice, "Takaoni" Starrk sees Kyoraku coming to him from the top, he knew that he don't have much time left to dodge his attack but suddenly Lillinette covers Starrk as Starrk's eyes got wide open with fear of she might get hurt. Lillinette(in the form of wolves) rushes back to Kyoraku from low ground. Kyoraku attacked with Bushogma which striked to her and an explosion occurred, as there was only smoke left, Starrked says "Lillinette" and pushed Kyoraku aside with a sword attack, his eyes are wide open and he was worried to a great extent, emotions can be easily seen on his face, he shouts in worried voice - *Lillinette! Hey, Lillinette!* Soon the smoke get cleared out and there was nobody, Starrk - *Lilline…* his voice got stopped as he realized that now she is no more. Starrk is not completely get breaked, for a moment Lillinette's image appear in his mind. Kyoraku watches him with slightly sad expressions and he said that the earlier blast was a close one but he figured out Starrk's power from that blast only, that the wolves can only drag things in the blast if they are biting it and if they are not biting anything then they will all explode and disappear, he said his Bushoguma was perfect for it. Kyoraku – *Now then it's finally one on one.*

Now both of them begin crossing their twin swords but now Starrk's heart wasn't in this battle, scenes of Hueco Mundo and thought of his loneliness were going on in his mind. Starrk – *I am alone.* Though Starrk was responding to all the attacks of Kyoraku well but still somewhere inside him, he was done. Kyoraku now you use another technique to cut the colour only that which you speak, he made a cut on Starrk's – *Why I have to fight someone this strong?* He says as they cross sword again. Hueco Mundo's scenes keep popping up in his mind. Starrk – *I was always jealous of weak guys, our mere presence taxed our comrades and make them disappear. In our loneliness we split our souls into two, I can't recall which one of us was the original, may be it was neither of us but that was the only way we could escape solitude. I was jealous of weak guys; if I were weak I could remain in a group. I want to become weak. If that's not possible I want a comrade as strong as I am.*

**To be Continued…**


	8. Ch 8 - Death of a Lonewolf

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 8

**Death of a Lonewolf **

As Lillinette covers Starrk as Kyoraku was coming to attack him by Takaoni she rushes back to Kyoraku from low ground. Kyoraku attacked with Bushogma which striked to her and an explosion occurred, as there was only smoke left, Starrked says "Lillinette" and pushed Kyoraku aside with a sword attack, his eyes are wide open and he was worried to a great extent, emotions can be easily seen on his face, he shouts in worried voice - *Lillinette! Hey, Lillinette!* Soon the smoke get cleared out and there was nobody, Starrk - *Lilline…* his voice got stopped as he realized that now she is no more. Now both of them begin crossing their twin, scenes of Hueco Mundo and thought of his loneliness were going on in his mind. Starrk – *I am alone.* Though Starrk was responding to all the attacks of Kyoraku well but still somewhere inside him, he was done. Kyoraku now you use another technique to cut the colour only that which you speak, he made a cut on Starrk's – *Why I have to fight someone this strong?* He says as they cross sword again. Hueco Mundo's scenes keep popping up in his mind. Starrk – *I was always jealous of weak guys; our mere presence taxed our comrades and make them disappear. In our loneliness we split our souls into two, I can't recall which one of us was the original, may be it was neither of us but that was the only way we could escape solitude. I was jealous of weak guys; if I were weak I could remain in a group. I want to become weak. If that's not possible I want a comrade as strong as I am.*

Kyoraku backed off for a moment as he was quite exhausted and wounded from the Lillinette's attacks, Starrk thanked to this fact but wondered what does he mean by "Iro Oni Grey" he said? He thought he felt as if sword cut deep through his arm but it didn't.

Kyoraku – What's wrong? Come on; say the colour you want to cut. You won't be able to cut any other colour aside you will announce.

Starrk *whispered to himself* – Lillinette I can still fight, White!

They cross sword and Starrk puts a deep cut on Kyoraku's back.

Kyoraku – Damn! You guess correctly, in Iro Oni you are also prone to take damage from the colour you announced. Also the risky the colour is to you, the more damage you deal. You truly are difficult to fight.

Kyoraku now rushes to Starrk fiercely and they engaged their swords. And all of a sudden Kyoraku disappeares in front of the eyes of Starrk all left is his white Haori which Starrk cuts in two pieces in shock but till then Kyoraku comes quite closer to Starrk, close enough that Starrk realized he won't be able to dodge this time. Kyoraku says – *Black!* as he looked towards his hole and finally made a deep slash at his hole.

A glimpse of Aizen's first meeting appeared in Starrk's mind for a moment and as he opens his eyes he see his own blood scattering everywhere in the sky. His hole stretched and exploded out more blood as it jerked Starrk while he was falling down from the sky. He looked at Aizen while his vision was blurring, he caught a blur glimpse of Aizen's back. Starrk – *Sorry, Lord Aizen. It seems like I won't be able to repay my debt to you.* Glimpse of all the Espadas appeared along with his first meeting with Lillinette In the end he lamented only one thing that he wanted to be with Lillienette until the very end while he have to die being a loner.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, watching all this quite curiously, the relationship of Starrk and Lillinette makes him remember him and Rin. Also Starrk's death cleared his doubt that Aizen are using Espadas merely as a puppet and he is not concern about them.

Sesshomaru *whispered to himself* – Aizen, you are playing with the loyalty and faith those Espadas have in you, you do not deserve the title "Lord". Especially not from someone like Halibel! I shall not let her become the victim of your filthy plans.

Sesshomaru then looked towards Yamamoto Genryuusai as he promised him that he will not fight no matter what. Meanwhile Lisa and Hiyori release their Zanpakuto against Halibel also they were using mask even further Toushiro still fighting her while in Bankai state, Halibel's all water attacks getting disabled against them due to Toushiro's power while Lisa and Hiyori are slowly getting upper hand on her and not letting her much chances of attacks also Halibel is slowly getting weaken while getting hard sword clashes which were sending her away sue to strong forces in them.

Meanwhile Rose and Love thanks and appreciated Kyoraku for saving them and defeating Aizen. Love – *You haven't changed at all, I am referring to your tendency of not uphold the code of honour, like interferrring with another person's battle.* Kyoraku smiles and says - *Amateurs would give up a victory for the sake of their own code, us captains can't afford such a luxury. Don't try to be good, it doesn't matter who's getting back at whom but if once a war breaks out they are both at fault.*

On the other hand Aizen was watching Halibel's battle with Toushiro, Hiyori and Lisa, he was observing that Halibel is merely able to keep up with them even after her Resurrecion. He said to Gin who was fighting with Shinji – *It's enough Gin. Let's end this.*

Aizen disappears from his place and appears behind Halibel who was fighting against Toushiro, Hiyori and Lisa and he slowly walks towards her and stopped as he stands close to her. Toushiro, Hiyori and Lisa gets shocked to see it as they see now Aizen coming for battle as Aizen puts his hand on his sword. Halibel turns around and says in a slow voice – *A…Aizen… Sama?.* They both stares each other for a moment but suddenly Aizen straighten his arm, he already has unsheathed his sword with Lightning's speed. Halibel was shocked as she feels a deep cut in her belly.

Sesshomaru was also watching all this silently while thinking how he can help Halibel until his eyes he witnesses this shocking incident happening before his very eyes.

**To be Continued…**


	9. Ch 9 - Sesshomaru Rescue Halibel

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

******Chapter**: 9

**Sesshomaru Rescue Halibel  
**

After the defeat of Starrk, Aizen figured out that Halibel is merely able to keep up with them even after her Resurrecion. He said to Gin who was fighting with Shinji – *It's enough Gin. Let's end disappears from his place and appears behind Halibel who was fighting against Toushiro, Hiyori and Lisa and he slowly walks towards her and stopped as he stands close to her. Toushiro, Hiyori and Lisa gets shocked to see it as they see now Aizen coming for battle as Aizen puts his hand on his sword. Halibel turns around and says in a slow voice – *A…Aizen… Sama?.* They both stares each other for a moment but suddenly Aizen straighten his arm, he already has unsheathed his sword with Lightning's speed. Halibel was shocked as she feels a deep cut in her belly. Sesshomaru was also watching all this silently while thinking how he can help Halibel until his eyes he witnesses this shocking incident happening before his very eyes. Everyone was shocked to see this sight; they were wondering why Aizen is cutting down his own comrades.

After cutting Halibel, he says - *I am done with you, it seem you are not strong enough to fight for me. Halibel slowly begin to fall down, with her hand tightly grabbing her wound on her belly, her eyes were wide open in the shock, her blood is scattering everywhere around her in the sky as her wound was bleeding heavily. Halibel says - *I…I don't understand…* Aizen smiles while putting his sword back in its sheath and say - *isn't it obvious? Even if I made anymore of you sacrifice yourselves, it would achieve nothing. That is what I have decided, I didn't expect this outcome. I went through a lot of trouble to gather you Espadas. I never expected your gathered strengths to be inferior to that of mine. Halibel gets even more shocked and gives a slow painful breathing sound; her mouth remains open after hearing Aizen's word but soon she come back to her senses, she realized that Aizen whom she trusted blindly, for whose sake her Fraccions died and for whose sake she was fighting for this long, he was using her all this time for his own selfish and cruel plans. Now her anger was on the peek, she grinds her teeth, looks towards Aizen furiously and finally rushes to Aizen with all the strength she has left with to put in one final blow, Halibel says in anger loudly – *Aizen…..…!* Next moment while Aizen turns back, her weapon hits Aizen's side, Aizen - *How troublesome* Halibel was figuring out if there is something wrong, Aizen have no expressions of disturbance or pain in his face even after the hit, while thinking all this she was slowly losing her strength of even staying at her feet, she was dizzy and her body now don't have any fight left in it and soon enough she felt a sword slowly cutting through her skin at her behind her left shoulder and then she heard Aizen's words – *Don't make me go through the effort to swing my sword twice on the likes of you,* She realized that one who he hit just now was just an illusion as it was not there now, she was too weak to move now, helpless to do anything but wait for another fatal slash from Aizen which will erase her life. But her attention is then caught by the sound of blade clashing. She begin to fall down from the sky to the ground as slowly she was losing her consciousness all she felt is that sword that cuts her skin on her back to penetrate her couldn't make it, something stopped it, and all she felt is that fierce spiritual pressure which is one of a kind, and she wondered for some moments if it was him.

Aizen got stirred for a moment to see that his sword is stopped by a demon sword. It was Sesshomaru who stopped his sword, everyone including Genryuusai shocked to see Sesshomaru on the front lines. Sesshomaru gives a confident and emotionless look to Aizen as their swords were clashing, Sesshomaru then swing his sword and energy wave from Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga pushed Aizen back to some feet. Aizen says with smile – *Lord Sesshomaru, I never thought your spiritual pressure is even greater than Captain Level.* Sesshomaru ignores and quickly turns back and catches falling Halibel in his arms and begin moving towards Genryuusai and other officers.

Halibel felt in her blurry consciousness that someone holding her and from that fierce and unique spiritual pressure she recognized him while her eyes were still closed and Halibel says - *L…Lord Ses… Sessho..maru… m..my a..apolo..gies that once you have to b..break your rules….. to save.. m..me.* Sesshomaru says while moving towards the captain - *Do not speak unnecessarily, you need to keep quiet and undone your Resurreccion in order to save your spiritual pressure, you don't have to fight anymore.* As soon as Sesshomaru reached to Genryusai, Halibel has already undone her Resurreccion.

Sesshomaru says - neither have I broken my power limit nor I have saved any of your men, Head Captain Genryuusai.

Genryuusai - Hmm… but Demon Prince Sesshomaru now I can't afford you to stay here, I want you to leave as per the current scenario.

Sesshomaru looks towards Genryuusai for a moment and leaves to the ground while still holding half-conscious Halibel, he approach to Lieutenant Kira and watches him healing Rangiku and Hinamori,

Kira – Lord Sesshomaru! He says in shock as he sees the injured unconscious Espada in his arms.

Sesshomaru – Kira, do you think if there is anyone from Squad 4 still left in Soul Society? She needs treatment immediately!

Kira – Yes Lord Sesshomaru there must be some soldiers there at least 5th seat or below ranked. Let me open a Senkai Gate for you.

As Kira opened the Senkai Gate, Sesshomaru travels to Soul Society with Halibel, while watching Sesshomaru Kira says from behind - *I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, for not healing her.* Sesshomaru says while keep moving - *I figured it out that's why I asked to go to Soul Society and I appreciate that you have helped me to the most you can.*

After Sesshomaru left with Halibel to the Soul Society, Aizen says after watching all this - * interesting, a demon is intending to save a hollow. After all both are merely monsters no matter if they belong to different species. So, now that Sesshomaru is eliminated we are coming to destroy all of you and then we will proceed to Soul Society and make King's Key.*

Genryuusai – We are here to stop you Aizen and we will make sure that you won't make it to the Soul Society alive.

Aizen – Genryuusai, I hope you live upto your words.

**To be Continued…**


	10. Ch 10 - A Glimpse of Aizen's Plan

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**Arrancar Downfall Arc**

**Chapter: 10**

**Sesshomaru & Halibel's Past I**

Halibel felt in her blurry consciousness that someone holding her and from that fierce and unique spiritual pressure she recognized him while her eyes were still closed and Halibel says – (L…Lord Ses… Sessho..maru… m..my a..apolo..gies that once you have to b..break your rules….. to save.. m..me.) Sesshomaru says while moving towards the captain – (Do not speak unnecessarily, you need to keep quiet and undone your Resurreccion in order to save your spiritual pressure, you don't have to fight anymore.) As soon as Sesshomaru reached to Genryusai, Halibel has already undone her Resurreccion. Sesshomaru says to Yamamoto that he hasn't broken the deal on which he came here but Genryuusai told him that he want him to leave as per the current scenario. Sesshomaru then leaves to the ground while still holding half-conscious Halibel, he approach to Lieutenant Kira.

Kira – Lord Sesshomaru! He says in shock as he sees the injured unconscious Espada in his arms.

Sesshomaru – Kira, do you think if there is anyone from Squad 4 still left in Soul Society? She needs treatment immediately!

Kira – Yes Lord Sesshomaru there must be some soldiers there at least 5th seat or below ranked. Let me open a Senkai Gate for you.

As Kira opened the Senkai Gate, Sesshomaru travels to Soul Society with Halibel, while watching Sesshomaru Kira felt sorry for unable to heal Halibel for him and apologized for this to him but Sesshomaru appreciate his help and said he figured it out that's why he asked to go to Soul Society.

After Sesshomaru left with Halibel to the Soul Society, Aizen taunted on seeing Sesshomaru's intentions of saving Halibel.

Genryuusai – We are here to stop you Aizen and we will make sure that you won't make it to the Soul Society alive.

Aizen – Genryuusai, I hope you will live up to your words.

Now as Sesshomaru enters into the Soul Society, he rushes for the barracks of squad 4. All soldiers were quite amazed to see Sesshomaru there and that too with an Arrancar. Soon he finds the barracks of squad 4 the healing squad. He enters into a barrack and asked if anyone there?

Yasochika Iemura came there and asked in shock *with his eyes wide open* - (l..lord Se..Sesshomaru?) Sesshomaru - (Yasochika I want you to heal her immediately!) Sesshomaru make Halibel lay on a bed, she was unconscious by now. Yasochika see her injury closely and says she is badly injured then he called some nurses and begin the healing operation on her. He says while healing her – (Lord Sesshomaru, is she an arrancar?) Sesshomaru – (Yes) Yasochika – (Oh! Oh hmm).

On the other hand, Aizen takes out a tiny bowl from his coat and stares at it, as Aizen's eyes shines a strong light beam streams out from that bowl and goes into the sky. Soon that bowl gets break and the energy beam also gets fade away.

Genryuusai – Is that some kind of ritual you adopted before begin a battle?

Aizen - *smiles and says* No Head Captain Yamamoto, I knew well in advanced that Sesshomaru is also going to join forces with you. Do you think I know nothing about the demons? The bowl you saw earlier in my hands was a demon device, it has stored the information about Sesshomaru's spiritual pressure and the information is already sent to the Serpant Demon Empire and soon their forces will hunt Sesshomaru down no matter wherever he is. That's what I meant when I said, "Sesshomaru is eliminated." But it is not all, I made a deal with them and in return I have been given power by the Serpant Demon Lord to unlock a new ability of the Hogyoku, the ability to rule "time". Very soon you all shall witness this new power of a true transcendental being.

All were shocked after hearing this especially when they realized that Sesshomaru is in the soul society at the moment. Gin and Shinji continues their fight while Hisagi and Captain Komamura were gaining upper hand against Tosen.

On the other hand, Yasochika and others leaves Halibel after completing the healing and dresses her injury. Yasochika leaves the room saying that because she is Arrancar it's the most he can heal her and she is out of danger for now only if she gets proper rest. Soon enough Halibel opens her eyes and find herself on a bed, feeling much better and her injury was dressed then her sight turns to Sesshomaru and she realized he must have saved her. Sesshomaru standing on the door looking outside in the sky and thinking about what might be going on in the world of the living.

Halibel - Lord Sesshomaru, where we are?

Sesshomaru – We are in the soul society.

Halibel *a bit shocked* - Oh! *after keeping quiet for a moment* why you have saved me?

Sesshomaru – Warriors like you shouldn't supposed to die by the hands of tricksters like Aizen, I have my own reasons, Halibel.

Halibel – Aizen, he betrayed me, I trusted him with my all my heart.

Sesshomaru – The battle is still on; we must leave the past and look forward to the future.

Halibel – Is this the same reason for saving me back then earlier? I do not think that a man like you ever give up on his duties for saving someone because of his personal opinion.

Sesshomaru - *Looks at Halibel for a while and remembers the past* ~~~He arrived at Hueco Mundo while chasing a group of Adjuchas who were being the reason behind chaos in his kingdom lately. He killed one hollow with his poison claw while others ran away and then he confronts Halibel in her Vasto Lordes form. Halibel – (Who are you and why are you killing those hollows? *thinking* I have never encountered such intense and different spiritual pressure, it is not of a hollow, neither a human and nor of a soul reaper.) Sesshomaru – (I am in your territory and slaying your species so I think I should answer you, I am Sesshomaru the Demon Lord, I am a demon and those Adjuchas were attacking demons in my kingdom.) Halibel – (Stares at him for a while and says in her mind "a demon, I see" and says – (How did you come into Hueco Mundo?) Sesshomaru – (I follow that demon through a Garganta from which he was escaping.) *Halibel opens a Garganta and says to Sesshomaru and says* - (It is the only way to get out of here, so you can leave now.) Sesshomaru looks at her for a moment, wondered why she is helping him then enters into the Garganta. While he was on his way, Sesshomaru feels Halibel's spiritual pressure is almost diminished, he thought of turning back and check on her but Garganta was almost closed but somehow from his demon speed and his spiritual pressure he stopped Garganta from getting closed for a moment and make it back to Hueco Mundo. Now he begin searching Halibel and feeling her spiritual pressure is getting erased each moment as if she is about to die.

**To be continued…**


	11. Ch 11 - Sesshomaru & Halibel's Past

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 11**

**Sesshomaru & Halibel's Past**

Sesshomaru - *Looks at Halibel for a while and remembers the past* ~~~He arrived at Hueco Mundo while chasing a group of Adjuchas who were being the reason behind chaos in his kingdom lately. He killed one hollow with his poison claw while others ran away and then he confronts Halibel in her Vasto Lordes form. Halibel – (Who are you and why are you killing those hollows? *thinking* I have never encountered such intense and different spiritual pressure, it is not of a hollow, neither a human and nor of a soul reaper.) Sesshomaru – (I am in your territory and slaying your species so I think I should answer you, I am Sesshomaru the Demon Lord, I am a demon and those Adjuchas were attacking demons in my kingdom.) Halibel – (Stares at him for a while and says in her mind "a demon, I see" and says – (How did you come into Hueco Mundo?) Sesshomaru – (I follow that demon through a Garganta from which he was escaping.) *Halibel opens a Garganta and says to Sesshomaru and says* - (It is the only way to get out of here, so you can leave now.) Sesshomaru looks at her for a moment, wondered why she is helping him then enters into the Garganta. While he was on his way, Sesshomaru feels Halibel's spiritual pressure is almost diminished, he thought of turning back and check on her but Garganta was almost closed but somehow from his demon speed and his spiritual pressure he stopped Garganta from getting closed for a moment and make it back to Hueco Mundo. Now he begin searching Halibel and feeling her spiritual pressure is getting erased each moment as if she is about to die.

Very soon Sesshomaru find her, she was lying on the ground, her masks and her broad sword was broken and she was quite badly injured and drenched in her own blood. She was surrounded by 11 Arrancars as they were Arrancars they were even more powerful than Halibel, powerful enough that even one of them can easily handle her. Halibel's comrades Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sung were also lying unconscious a bit far away from her, all of those 11 Arrancars were about to devour Halibel, they were making cheap comments on her. – (*Look at her hahaha a female Vasto Lordes with a bunch of bitches* *Listen you young minx, we have no interest in your weak comerades* *We have devoured many like them but we wish to taste you* *Yes, female hollows always despise getting eaten by a male Hollow and you save them so as a revenge we will devour you* *Hahaha you will die a pathetic death, getting eaten by 11 male Arrancars* *We will even eat your consciousness*) While they were carry on with their taunts, Halibel says – (Yes, we proud female Arrancars consider a disgrace to be devoured by lowly male hollows like you, when I turn to a Vasto Lorde, I made a vow that I will not kill any hollow without any reason, if I will not win alone then I will win as a group. I spend my time in saving others from the feeling which I feel that nobody other should feel, I have no regret in dying like this, after all I am relieved that till the end I saved others from something which I considered horrible and in the end I am sacrificing myself for the same cause). After saying this much she closed her eyes, waiting to be devoured by them. But even after a few moments nothing happened, so she wondered and opens her eyes, she was shocked to see Sesshomaru coming towards her and all the 11 Arrancars were watching him. *They were asking him, hey, who are you?* *What do you want?* *Are you here to devour her?* *If so then we will have her first* *You are not a hollow, neither a human nor a soul reaper?* But Sesshomaru ignores them and stands in front of Halibel, those 11 Arrancars were still surrounding him and Halibel looking towards her in amazement, she said to Sesshomaru – (You…you should go, these are Arrancars, even more powerful than the Vasto Lordes, they will kill you too). Sesshomaru calmly says to the Arrancars – (I want you to spare her). The Arrancars begin to laugh and carry on their cheap comments – (*looks like he want to have her all alone* *I want to eat his power too, his spiritual pressure is unique and powerful* *Lets finish both of them together*) and soon they decide to kill Sesshomaru along with her. Halibel says to Sesshomaru – (Run, you don't have to die for my cause). Sesshomaru – (It is a warning; spare her, all of you). One of the Arrancar laughs and says – (Hahahaha you are surrounded by us and you got nerves to warn us, now you will die a painful death because of your foolishness, die!). They rushes to Sesshomaru while he keeps standing still, Halibel's eyes got widen with shock and she screams "No!". Sesshomaru slowly lifts his right arm and the next moment all of the Arrancar's body pieces were scattered on the ground around Sesshomaru and Halibel. Sesshomaru's energy whip disappears back into his fingers, Sesshomaru looks towards Halibel and says – (You don't seem to be like you are going to die so I will wait till you get fine and open another Garganta for me). Halibel asked to him with amazement – (Wh..why you even saved me?) Sesshomaru – (I didn't saved you, I just killed those Arrancars, one of them was amongst those whom I was pursuing). Halibel then looks down and didn't asked anything though there were a lot of questions rushing her mind, perhaps she realized that he is not going to answer her, she sighed and says – (Nothing!)~~~

Halibel stares towards Sesshomaru and sighed and says – Nothing!

Sesshomaru – It's been a long time; you still want to know the answer, don't you?

Halibel *with a bit shocked expressions* - Oh! How do you know?

Sesshomaru – You just sighed the same way you did that time.

Halibel *smiles a bit* - Hmm yes, I do wish to know the answers Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru – Halibel, I have always thought that hollows are pathetic monsters who lacks the reasons, morale and even basic knowledge about being a living being and all they have is a hunger to devour each other. But after meeting you I have seen the truth about the hollows and I believe that even after such transformations the individualism still lies somewhere deep inside them. After all they appear different from each other's in all of their forms which is impossible without individualism. But there is more to it, the real reason I saved you because I was agreed and never though that a hollow can have such admirable thoughts and also it was your that line which made me understand the truth about the hollows.

Halibel – Which words of mine you are talking about Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru – You said, if you will not win alone then you will win in a group but you do not wish to become stronger by uselessly killing others.

Halibel was amazed to know the reason but also much relieved and she was sort of happy to know that she has found someone who understands her and moreover he is with her. She made a vow in her heart "I will never leave your side Lord Sesshomaru."

On the other hand in the world of the living, Aizen successfully provoked Hiyori and made her attack him results in Gin attacked her from behind as she Attacked Aizen, injured her seriously. Shinji got shocked by her conditions and holds her, land on a rooftop while sits beside her, he asked Hachigan to heal but Hachigan was also with his one arm, so he couldn't do anything, Captains Unohana and nobody else from the healing squad was there so Shinji was unable to do anything but desperately waiting for Ichigo to bring Orihime to heal her.

**To be continued…**


	12. Ch 12 - Apocalyptic Aizen

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 12**

**Apocalyptic Aizen**

Sesshomaru answered to Halibel, the question he think Halibel still wish to know after so many years.

Sesshomaru – Halibel, I have always thought that hollows are pathetic monsters who lacks the reasons, morale and even basic knowledge about being a living being and all they have is a hunger to devour each other. But after meeting you I have seen the truth about the hollows and I believe that even after such transformations the individualism still lies somewhere deep inside them. After all they appear different from each other's in all of their forms which is impossible without individualism. But there is more to it, the real reason I saved you because I was agreed and never though that a hollow can have such admirable thoughts and also it was your that line which made me understand the truth about the hollows.

Halibel – Which words of mine you are talking about Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru – You said, if you will not win alone then you will win in a group but you do not wish to become stronger by uselessly killing others.

Halibel was amazed to know the reason but also much relieved and she was sort of happy to know that she has found someone who understands her and moreover he is with her. She made a vow in her heart "I will never leave your side Lord Sesshomaru."

On the other hand in the world of the living, Aizen successfully provoked Hiyori and made her attack him results in Gin attacked her from behind as she Attacked Aizen leaving her injured seriously. Shinji got shocked by her conditions and holds her, lands on a rooftop while sits beside her, he asked Hachigan to heal but Hachigan was also with his one arm, so he couldn't do anything, Captain Unohana and nobody else from the healing squad was there so Shinji was unable to do anything but desperately waiting for Ichigo to bring Orihime to heal her.

Until now the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra has already been over, Orihime was healing Ishida at Hueco Mundo's uppermost part and Ichigo was returning, he stopped as he sees Yami in his released form and he has thrown Rukia with great force towards the ground. Ichigo saved by holding her in the middle of the air and successfully land on the ground, Renji and Sado was already down until then. Ichigo tried to fight against Yami but got beaten because of his problem with changed mask. But soon enough Kenpachi and Byakuya arrived there and Mayuri followed them too. As they begin fighting with Yami, Byakuya tells Ichigo to go and protect Karakura town as it's his duty and also they are enough to handle things here. Now Mayuri made arrangements to send Ichigo and Captain Unohana.

While in the world of the living Aizen has already used his new unlocked abilities of Hogyoku and seen that Ichigo is about to leave the Hueco Mundo and heading to this place. Aizen ordered Tosen to assassinate Komamura and Hisagi as soon as possible in response Tosen gets hollowfied while Gin was still fighting with Shinji. Aizen thinks in his mind "Ichigo you were my most interesting experiment thought you failed me yet I am wasting one of my three turns of this unlocked ability on you, know that you are not worth the effort* Now Aizen begin watching Ichigo's future's flash backs ~~~"Ichigo arrived while Tosen's body got burst, he attacked me behind his head but failed due to his defence, everyone stands in his support, he sees as I defeat every soul reaper here, he fights with Gin, Isshin arrives to help him, he is sitting in the tunnel which connects Soul Society to World of the living through Senkai Mon. But what he is doing there with Isshin? Oh! He is losing his spiritual pressure, now he has lost his spiritual pressure completely and also got changed. I can't sense myself as a limit of this ability, he appeared in front of me while I am about to dispatch Rangiku… "~~~

As Aizen was watching Ichigo's future, his eyes got widen with a huge shock as he has seen Ichigo in Final Getsuga form defeating him. Aizen gets irritated and cursed Ichigo, he thinks in his mind "no, I can't allow a lowly human to ruin my plan, nobody left in Hueco mundo, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, all died. Only Yami is left with 4 Captains and Ichigo, no matter if he killed them or they all got killed by me, I have surpassed hollows and thus there is no need of the existence of hollows and Hueco Mundo for me". Aizen says in a loud voice – (I, Aizen, the true transcendental being, have decided that there is no need of anything like Hollows or Hueco Mundo in my world). Aizen stretches his left arm and a orb looking exactly like Hogyoku appears in his hand he left it hanging in air and cuts it with his Kyokasuigetsu. It sparks bright and disappears while waves frm it spreads upto very far places and then disappears.

In the Hueco Mundo, Apocalypse begins to take place. Over one third area of entire Hueco Mundo gets destroyed with lava and magma eruption. Las Noches begin to turn into rubble with high intensity earthquakes. Meanwhile Aizen take out another bowl from his coat and in similar way sacrificed it and slowly says – (Serpant King, now you can do what you must). In the Hueco Mundo the apocalypse was still on the land was getting cracked and hollows and everyone falling dark depths of the Hueco Mundo. Soon the havoc reached to where Orihime was healing Ishida, the ground got cracked and both of them gets fallen with the rubble but a dark hand catch Orihime while Ishida end up falling down. A dark figure appear holding faint Orihime in one hand, Ichigo somehow manages to take a look on fainted Orihime in a strangers hand but that mystical man turns back and disappears in the chaos of the dark Hueco Mundo. And by the time Ichigo turn's back, he sees Yami and the four captains falling down into depths of Hueco Mundo in a large crack due to earthquake. While Ichigo and Ruki tried to approach fainted Renji and Sado and Ishida the next moment they all find themselves trapped in a space separate from the chaos of Hueco Mundo but was exactly like Hueco Mundo, Renji and Sado were faint, Ishida was barely able to stand and Rukia and Ichigo was preparing to fight as they were surrounded by thousands of hollows around around them.

In the world of the living, Aizen opens his eyes slowly and says Gin, Tosen let's finish this quickly; the rest is already being taken care. While fighting with Komamura as Tosen gets hollowfied and Komamura used his Bankai, both fought fiercely but Komamura's Bankai has been overwhelm by Tosen, Komamura is being knocked down on the ground by him and now he turned into a complete Hollow and now in his hollow form, Tosen was able to see now, they again begin to fight and this time Komamura is constantly getting beaten by Hollow Tosen,

On the other hand, Gin also released his Bankai, against Shinji while Shinji released his Shikai and gets hollowfied during their both were severely injured as Gin was getting tricked by Hypnotic ability of Shinji's Zanpakuto while Shinji was constantly misreading Gin's long Zanpakuto's moves in his Bankai state. Meanwhile Aizen was also prepared to fight with rest of the soul reapers and so were the soul reapers…

**To be continued…**


	13. Ch 13 - Chaos Prevails

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 13**

**Chaos Prevails**

In the Hueco Mundo, Apocalypse begins to take place. Soon the havoc reached to where Orihime was healing Ishida, the ground got cracked and both of them gets fallen with the rubble but a dark hand catch Orihime while Ishida end up falling down. A dark figure appear holding faint Orihime in one hand, Ichigo somehow manages to take a look on fainted Orihime in a strangers hand but that mystical man turns back and disappears in the chaos of the dark Hueco Mundo. And by the time Ichigo turn's back, he sees Yami and the four captains falling down into depths of Hueco Mundo in a large crack due to earthquake. While Ichigo and Ruki tried to approach fainted Renji and Sado and Ishida the next moment they all find themselves trapped in a space separate from the chaos of Hueco Mundo but was exactly like Hueco Mundo, Renji and Sado were faint, Ishida was barely able to stand and Rukia and Ichigo was preparing to fight as they were surrounded by thousands of hollows around around them.

In the world of the living, Aizen opens his eyes slowly and says Gin, Tosen let's finish this quickly; the rest is already being taken care. While fighting with Komamura as Tosen gets hollowfied and Komamura used his Bankai, both fought fiercely but Komamura's Bankai has been overwhelm by Tosen, Komamura is being knocked down on the ground by him and now he turned into a complete Hollow and now in his hollow form, Tosen was able to see now, they again begin to fight and this time Komamura is constantly getting beaten by Hollow Tosen,

On the other hand, Gin also released his Bankai, against Shinji while Shinji released his Shikai and gets hollowfied during their both were severely injured as Gin was getting tricked by Hypnotic ability of Shinji's Zanpakuto while Shinji was constantly misreading Gin's long Zanpakuto's moves in his Bankai state. Meanwhile Aizen was also prepared to fight with rest of the soul reapers and so were the soul reaper.

Aizen – (I don't have much time to waste on the likes of you, so I will finish it quickly). Toushiro rushes to Aizen and both of them clashes their swords, Toushiro keeps fighting fiercely while on the other side Tousen was still fighting with Komamura and Hisagi and on the other hand Shinji was still engaged in the battle with Gin. Toushiro increases the speeds of his sword swings leaving Aizen not having enough time to attack but only dodge while Kyoraku tried to target Aizen's head from behind, but Aizen backs off from them.

Kyoraku – (Damn! We were so close too.)

Aizen – (Still so laid back, Captain Kyoraku.)

Kyoraku – (If that's what how it looks, I guess I should try harder.)

Aizen – (Well, laid back for someone attempting a surprise attack.)

Toushiro – (Aizen, a sword wielded in hatred is just a filthy tool of violence, we can' even call that a battle, Aizen, you just proved that you never deserved to be a captain.)

Aizen – (Those are not the words that I would have expected of the captain of Gotie 13 who hated me most or is it that second Hinamori-kun joined joined us here in full health, your hatred just vanished into this air?)

Toushiro says *angrily but with low voice* - (Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru. You were right Aizen, my blade is full of hatred, I didn't come here to battle you, I am here to take you down with as much violence as it takes.)

Toushiro screams in his Bankai state, took his stance as he prepared himself to attack on Aizen, while Kyoraku watches it as now Toushiro rushes to Aizen he attacked with ice attack *ice dragon's spinning tail* which Aizen dodges with a high jump then he again attacked with an ice dragon attack in *sever the sky* Aizen's direction but before Aizen could dodge it by going in another direction he felt Love's Tengumaru and Komamura's Tenken coming from wither sides to crush him in front of him was Toushiro's ice attack while behind him Kyoraku's Bushoguma.

They hit Aizen but Aizen's body scattered in crystals as it was not the real Aizen, but soon enough Rose's Kinshara holds Aizen's sword while Lisa attacked Aizen with her huge spear which he stopped by clashing his sword from it, meanwhile Love again tried to attack him with Tengumaru so Aizen pushed Lisa away from him and counter attack at Lova, throwing him away too. Now Komamura attacked him with his Tenken which is also stopped by Aizen.

On the other hand in the severed world the pathway that joins Soul Society to the world of the living, Aizen is standing with Gin and Tosen, he slightly smiles and says – (Gin, Tosen I couldn't tell you about the slight change in my plan, I didn't wanted to waste my time in cutting those Soul Reapers, so I made them fall into my illusion and until they will realize it, it will be too late for them.

Halibel woke up scared and sweating after watching a horrible dream about the destruction of Hueco Mundo, she says to Sesshomaru that something bad is really going to happen after she described her dream and feeling to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru take out a small claw shaped device and contacted Jaken, Sesshomaru – (Jaken, I need information about the spiritual pressures near or coming towards my current location and also I want the report on Hueco Mundo, if any unusual activity going on there? And I want the reports immediately.) After sometime Jaken contacted Sesshomaru back, he said – (Lord Sesshomaru that traitor Aizen is coming towards you from the severed world also the sensors has detected a huge demonic aura coming towards Soul Society, from its spiritual pressure I am afraid as it can also be a demon of hell, and my Lord, Hueco Mundo is under huge destruction due to the misbalancing of energies which maintains the existence of that dimension also the demon energies have also been detected in the Hueco Mundo. And there is one more weird thing Lord Sesshomaru, all the pathways which connects Soul Society to Hueco Mundo and world of the living are messed up and programed in the way that nobody can enter into the Soul Society but only go out of the Soul Society. Hope to see you soon Lord Sesshomaru.)

Sesshomaru – (Hmm, wait for my next message Jaken, until then)

Sesshomaru looks towards Halibel and says – (Halibel, Hueco Mundo is on the verge of destruction and may be demons are behind it). Halibel get shocked and also lamented to listen it and says – (Lord Sesshomaru may be because I am the last Vasto Lorde left and I am also not in the Hueco Mundo and may be this is the reason I am not getting healed fast.) Sesshomaru stand still for a moment and says, let's go to the Hueco Mundo. Halibel then comes out of the barracks of squad 4 and opens a Garganta in the sky, she was still weak, her injury was getting healed too slowly as blood can be seen on the dressings of her wound. Then both of them fly away to that Garganta in order to reach Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile, in the world of the living everybody realized that they are the victims of the Aizen's hypnosis they find out that Aizen is already on his way to the Soul Society they begin preparation to enter into the Soul Society by temporarily fixing the Severed world. Aizen, on the other hand, somehow it is good that I will make King's Key into the Soul Society and not in the World of the living, as I planned Sesshomaru has already left Soul Society and now we are all alone here so excuse me Gin, Tosen while I will create King's Key you two secure pathways which connects Soul Society to World of the living and Hueco Mundo. I do not want to get disturbed by insignificant Soul Reapers or Hollows.

**To be continued…**


	14. Ch 14 - Sesshomaru in Hueco Mundo

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 14**

**Sesshomaru in Hueco Mundo**

Sesshomaru looks towards Halibel and says – (Halibel, Hueco Mundo is on the verge of destruction and may be demons are behind it). Halibel get shocked and also lamented listening it and says – (Lord Sesshomaru may be because I am the last Vasto Lorde left and I am also not in the Hueco Mundo and may be this is the reason I am not getting healed fast.) Sesshomaru stand still for a moment and says, let's go to the Hueco Mundo. Halibel then comes out of the barracks of squad 4 and opens a Garganta in the sky, she was still weak, her injury was getting healed too slowly as blood can be seen on the dressings of her wound. Then both of them fly away to that Garganta in order to reach Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile, in the world of the living everybody realized that they are the victims of the Aizen's hypnosis they find out that Aizen is already on his way to the Soul Society they begin preparation to enter into the Soul Society by temporarily fixing the severed world. Aizen, on the other hand, he says – (Somehow it is good that I will make King's Key into the Soul Society and not in the World of the living, as I planned Sesshomaru has already left Soul Society and now we are all alone here so excuse me Gin, Tosen while I will create King's Key you two secure pathways which connects Soul Society to World of the living and Hueco Mundo. I do not want to get disturbed by insignificant Soul Reapers or Hollows.)

While Sesshomaru and Halibel entered into the Garganta the Garganta begin to close he take out his contacting device and says – (Urahara, I am heading to the Hueco Mundo through a Garganta make sure about its stability.) Urahara replied – (Hmm so you are leaving Soul Society it means Plan A has failed and we have to apply Plan B.) Sesshomaru – (Indeed, I hope you and Kitty are ready) *Yuroichi shouts from behind* - (Urahara is that doggy again calling me Kitty?) Urahara replied to Sesshomaru – (Alright then Demon Lord, let's meet up in the Soul Society then, over and out). Urahara then says to Yuroichi in his usual funny and polite way – (So are you ready Kitty? Oops I mean Yuroichi-san?) Yuroichi throws a table at Urahara's head as she gets angry and says – (Don't ever call me Kitty).

In the Soul Society, Gin guarding the pathway between Soul Society and world of the living, Tosen guarding the pathway between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. And Aizen finds out suitable place for the formation of King's Key. He stands there and raises his spiritual pressure which trembles entire Karakura town, the reishi begins to pop out from a huge circular region in the middle of the Karakura town. The formation of King's key has begun.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru and Halibel were passing through the Garganta, Sesshomaru sees Halibel is having hard time in passing through it because she still needs a great deal of recovery, he says to Halibel – (Stay behind and close to me.) Halibel – (O…Ok Lord Sesshomaru.) She thinks for a while that how much he concern for her that he even keep an eye of even slightest of her trouble. Sesshomaru and Halibel then easily gets passed through the Garganta and when they reached to Hueco Mundo they were shocked to see the situations there, most of the land is destroyed with lava eruption, Las Noches has been ruined completely and remaining weak hollows were running here and there to save themselves. They land on a place there observe the surroundings, Halibel is now feeling a bit better but still she needs a lot of time to recover fully. Sesshomaru says – (Everything has changed here, it is not the Hueco Mundo anymore, the balance and energies of this dimensions are about to get disappear.) Suddenly Jaken contacted Sesshomaru – (Lord Sesshomaru, are you in the Hueco Mundo?) Sesshomaru – (Yes, Jaken, don't you know it) Jaken – (Oh my Lord, run away from there, Lord Sesshomaru you are under huge danger, we have found out that the existence of Hollows which used to keep the Hueco Mundo safe is vanished now or negligible and thus, Lord Sesshomaru are you hearing, and thus the entire Hueco Mundo is going to get blast any moment.) Sesshomaru – (Ok, don't disturb me until I won't contact you). Sesshomaru then cuts his call, and stands still there for a while, Halibel says with low voice – (Lord Sesshomaru, I appreciate for what you have done for me till now, but we hollows have nothing, no fate, no life and thus there is no meaning of our existence, you should go now, let me be the victim of my fate, I have no regrets as in the end I have found someone who will never let me sacrifice anything. Please Lord Sesshomaru, Go, leave this place before it's too late. Sesshomaru slightly smiles and says – (Aizen, you have indeed planned everything very nicely but Sesshomaru is much more than just a powerful demon.) Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru what do you mean?) Halibel looked at Sesshomaru with curious but sad eyes.

In the Soul Society while Aizen was busy in the creation of King's Key, entire Soul Society including Karakura town was shacking with earthquakes, Aizen says – (Ah! The preliminary phase is over now it's the time for me to actually begin the creation of King's Key.) As Aizen took his first step and raise his spiritual pressure to create King's Key all the energy which is scattered and around the Karakura town in particular manner get vanished right away, the circular area where the King's key begin to get created also get disappears, Aizen gets shocked – (What is happening?)

In the world of the living, everyone including all Captains, Lieutenants and Vizards are busy to push their spiritual pressure to fix the severed world so that they can enter into the Soul Society. The Senkai Gate slightly begins to open, Genryuusai – (Push harder Soul Reapers, our very existence is on the line.) And suddenly everything gets changed around them as soon enough they listen the sound of three blasts. The three pillars have been destroyed by Urahara, Yuroichi and Isshin as a result the real Karakura came back into the world of the living from the Soul Society.

In the Soul Society, Aizen watches as the Karakura town disappears right before his very eyes, he roars in anger, "Urahara!" Aizen ordered Gin and Tosen to prepare for the real battle and wait for the enemy in severed world.

In the world of the living, now everyone including Urahara, Yuroichi and Isshin successfully opened the Senkai Gate and begin to release their spiritual in order to make severed world accessible.

Sesshomaru on the other in Hueco Mundo, asks Halibel about who was the most powerful Hollow, she says he was Starrk as his rank was 1. Sesshomaru ask more about all the dead Espadas and Halibel told him then he says to Tensaiga – (Tensaiga have you listened it, now find them and revive them.) Sesshomaru takes out his Tensaiga in his hand and the sword begin to glow Blue, he says to Halibel – (Stay back).

**To be continued…**


	15. Ch 15 - Revival of Espadas

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 15**

**Revival of Espadas**

In the Soul Society while Aizen was busy in the creation of King's Key, entire Soul Society including Karakura town was shacking with earthquakes, Aizen says – (Ah! The preliminary phase is over now it's the time for me to actually begin the creation of King's Key.) As Aizen took his first step and raise his spiritual pressure to create King's Key all the energy which is scattered and around the Karakura town in particular manner get vanished right away, the circular area where the King's key begin to get created also get disappears, Aizen gets shocked – (What is happening?)

In the world of the living, everyone including all Captains, Lieutenants and Vizards are busy to push their spiritual pressure to fix the severed world so that they can enter into the Soul Society. The Senkai Gate slightly begins to open, Genryuusai – (Push harder Soul Reapers, our very existence is on the line.) And suddenly everything gets changed around them as soon enough they listen the sound of three blasts. The three pillars have been destroyed by Urahara, Yuroichi and Isshin as a result the real Karakura came back into the world of the living from the Soul Society.

In the Soul Society, Aizen watches as the Karakura town disappears right before his very eyes, he roars in anger, "Urahara!" Aizen ordered Gin and Tosen to prepare for the real battle and wait for the enemy in severed world.

In the world of the living, now everyone including Urahara, Yuroichi and Isshin successfully opened the Senkai Gate and begins to release their spiritual in order to make severed world accessible.

Sesshomaru on the other hand in Hueco Mundo, asks Halibel about who was the most powerful Hollow, she says he was Starrk as his rank was 1. Sesshomaru ask more about all the dead Espadas and Halibel told him then he says to Tensaiga – (Tensaiga have you listened it, now find them and revive them.) Sesshomaru takes out his Tensaiga in his hand and the sword begin to glow Blue, he says to Halibel – (Stay back).

As the Tensaiga begin to glow blue, it begin to search the spirit particles of the dead Espadas in entire Hueco Mundo then it tells Sesshomaru it is going to revive the Espadas according to their numbers, Sesshomaru then stretch his arm and and raise his spiritual pressure which breaks one seal and now he was using 60% of his Spiritual pressure. Blue energy og Tensaiga begin to spread all around from its base and it was also going high in the sky from the middle it was looking like as if a huge tornado of blue energy emerging out from Tensaiga. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt as if his entire energy is getting sucking out by something, he gets shocked for a moment and slowly says – (I didn't know that reviving Espadas will be this much difficult). For a few more minutes he let his energy drained out but then he realized something weird, he asks Tensaiga – (What is this? Is First Espada revived?) Tensaiga – (No, it is not first Espada but his rank is even lower than him and yes he is revived but keep sucking energy). Sesshomaru then asked to Halibel – (Is there was someone whose rank is even lesser than Starrk or who is even more powerful than Starrk?) Halibel replied – (No, there is nobody like this.) Sesshomaru then thinks "hmm is the dimension Hueco Mundo is reacting towards my sword to reviving itself. Then Sesshomaru ordered Tensaiga to cut the energy supply to that entity and revive Starrk. Tensaiga then told Sesshomaru that no scattered spirit particles of Starrk are found. Tensaiga also told Sesshomaru that those who have died in the Hueco Mundo only those people can be revived because their Spirit particles gets scattered and trapped in the Hueco Mundo. Sesshomaru stopped for a while and then ordered Tensaiga to revive Ulquiorra.

In the world of the living, everyone's efforts are finally coming to fruition and the severed world was slowly getting normal and accessible. On the other side Aizen, Gin and Tosen were waiting for the arrival of their enemies, Aizen says to Gin and Tosen there is still a great amount of energy is required to make the severed world completely accessible, till the time they will reach here they will be exhausted enough that they won't be even a match for us. Aizen then thinks "those demons must be having Orihime by now; I hope they use her at appropriate moment."

Now in the Hueco Mundo, slowly at once place near Sesshomaru the energy particles begin to get combine and slowly being taking a shape and as that energy has taken a perfect shape its begins to get solidified very slowly and as the blue energy waves surrounding that solidified body and the smoke and dust gets cleared out Halibel was really amazed to a great extent to see Ulquiorra standing. Ulquiorra looks at both of them as he realized the feeling with which he just have gone through, he says – (I was dead, I died of disintegration of my body into small particles but how I am alive now, what is this power this man possessed?) Sesshomaru – (Halibel, tell him what happened when he was dead.) Halibel says to Ulquiorra – (He is Lord Sesshomaru and he possessed the power of reviving dead back to life, Ulquiorra, Aizen betrayed us, he was using this all this time, in the end when all the Espadas got defeated he tried to kill me because he thought we are not strong enough to fight for him, look around Ulquiorra this destruction is not the result of any fight but it is done by Aizen, he thinks he do not need any hollows and thus Hueco Mundo so he is up for destroying it.) Ulquiorra's eyes got widen as he realized the reality, he says – (And why I have been revived back to life?) Sesshomaru was now about to complete the revival of Nnoitra he says – (In order to stabilize Hueco Mundo back and save it from destruction the existence of hollows is important especially the powerful ones like Espadas.) Ulquiorra – (You seem to be even powerful than Espadas and though you are still suppressing your spiritual pressure, what can be the goal which you cannot complete but you want to use us in order to complete it?) Sesshomaru was quite exhausted as he finished with the revival of Nnoitra, while Tensaiga was finalizing the Nnoitra's revival Sesshomaru says – (It is my personal desire that existence of Hollows and Hueco Mundo must not be erased.) Ulquiorra – (Hmm.)

As they were talking, suddenly they listen Nnoitra's laugh, Nnoitra – (Hahahaha haha haha I am alive, I am alive again.) Then he looks towards Sesshomaru and said so you are the one who is reviving all Espadas. Sesshomaru was getting too exhausted by the revival of such powerful beings he decided to finish reviving all Espadas as soon as possible. Halibel says – (Yes Nnoitra, he has revived you in order to save Hueco Mundo and Hollows and though you won't be much amazed but let me tell you, Aizen betrayed us and he is the one behind the destruction of Hueco Mundo.) Nnoitra – (Hah! Who cares, now I am alive, this is the only thing I should concern with.) Meanwhile Tensaiga tells Sesshomaru that Grimmjow is alive but injured and weak Sesshoamru simply asked Tensaiga to send him a signal and begin the revival of Zommari, Nnoitra thinks something and slowly and cunningly laughs "hehehe let Syzal Aporro get revived.

**To be continued… **


	16. Ch 16 - Rebellious Espadas

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 16**

**Rebellious Espadas**

Ulquiorra – I was dead; I died of disintegration of my body into small particles but how I am alive now, what is this power this man possessed?

Sesshomaru – Halibel, tell him what happened when he was dead.

Halibel – He is Lord Sesshomaru and he possessed the power of reviving dead back to life, Ulquiorra, Aizen betrayed us, he was using this all this time, in the end when all the Espadas got defeated he tried to kill me because he thought we are not strong enough to fight for him, look around Ulquiorra this destruction is not the result of any fight but it is done by Aizen, he thinks he do not need any hollows and thus Hueco Mundo so he is up for destroying it.

Ulquiorra *eyes got widen as he realized the reality* – And why I have been revived back to life?

Sesshomaru – In order to stabilize Hueco Mundo back and save it from destruction the existence of hollows is important especially the powerful ones like Espadas.

Ulquiorra – You seem to be even powerful than Espadas and though you are still suppressing your spiritual pressure, what can be the goal which you cannot complete but you want to use us in order to complete it?

Sesshomaru – It is my personal desire that existence of Hollows and Hueco Mundo must not be erased.

Ulquiorra – Hmm.

As they were talking, suddenly they listen Nnoitra's laugh, Nnoitra – (Hahahaha haha haha I am alive, I am alive again.) Then he looks towards Sesshomaru and said so you are the one who is reviving all Espadas. Sesshomaru was getting too exhausted by the revival of such powerful beings he decided to finish reviving all Espadas as soon as possible. Halibel says – (Yes Nnoitra, he has revived you in order to save Hueco Mundo and Hollows and though you won't be much amazed but let me tell you, Aizen betrayed us and he is the one behind the destruction of Hueco Mundo.) Nnoitra – (Hah! Who cares, now I am alive, this is the only thing I should concern with.) Meanwhile Tensaiga tells Sesshomaru that Grimmjow is alive but injured and weak Sesshoamru simply asked Tensaiga to send him a signal and begin the revival of Zommari, Nnoitra thinks something and slowly and cunningly laughs "hehehe let Syzal Aporro get revived.

Halibel – (What is going to happen then? Nnoitra)

Nnoitra – (I don't have to tell this to a lowly female Espada)

Halibel – (Have you forgotten your place?)

Nnoitra – (Have you forgotten what I did with previous Espada No. 3 Neliel?)

Halibel – (Huh! Make sure you don't do anything funny because one wrong move and you wll be back to dead)

Nnoitra – (That we will see Halibel.)

Meanwhile Sesshomaru successfully revived Zommari, Zommari – (Unbelievable, I have been killed by that arrogant Shinigami and…. And now I am alive, how? Morever why I have been revived back from the dead?

Halibel – (Espadas existence is important to save Hueco Mundo from destruction which is done by Aizen, yes, he betrayed us.)

Zommari – (Aizen,I don't believe this.)

On the other hand in the severed world, one side soul reapers and vizards were trying to open it by pumping their spiritual pressure while on the other side Gin and Tosen were pushing their spiritual pressure to make it remain closed but as the forces with soul reapers were large so it was slowly getting opened up.

While in the Hueco Mundo, till Halibel was making Zommari understand the things Szayel Aporro gets revived, after getting revived he said – (That shinigami, he gave me a horrible death, I will not spare him and my humblest thanks for reviving me back Mister, so what is your intentions behind reviving we Espadas as I can see others are here too?)

Nnoitra – (Szayel Aporro, forget it for now, all you need to know is now we are free to do anything, there is not Kingdom here, Aizen used us. But the thing you should focus on the power which is reviving the Espadas back from the dead, you understood what I mean, right? ha ha ha)

Halibel looks at them with a suspicious look and begin to wonder if they are planning something, till then Sesshomaru completed reviving Aaroniero Arruruerie. Sesshomaru puts Tensaiga back in its sheath, he was looking heavily drained and exhausted, and he tells Halibel that there is not Espada spirit particle found after Espada 9. Suddenly Nnoitra begin clapping and says - (So everyone have seen how he revived all of us from the dead but if he really want us to exist then don't you all think that this power should be in our control too so that we don't die again, what do u think Szayel Aporro?)

Szayel Aporro – You are Nnoitra, I really want to experiment this power after all it will enhance my resurrection ability.

Halibel – What are you talking about Nnoitra?

Nnoitra – You just shut up Halibel, I think you simply enjoy being used, first by Aizen and now by this guy but as there is no Kingdom so we are free. We don't have to listen to anyone.

Halibel *glares at Nnoitra and says* - Know your place Nnoitra.

Nnoitra – Lowly fellows like you will understand me Halibel, So who is agree with me? Why this guy didn't tell us the reason behind saving us? It can't be saving Hueco Mundo as he is not a hollow, he must be having some selfish intentions.

Szayel Aporro – Yes Nnoitra, you are right don't u think Aaroniero Arruruerie?

Aaroniero Arruruerie – I am agreed Szayel Aporro.

Zommari – You have a point Nnoitra.

Nnoitra – Sesshomaru, now give us that healing sword otherwise we know how to take it from you, what do you say?

Halibel *says in anger* - Noitra ggrrr.

Sesshomaru – Halibel, stay back. Nnoitra, I have done and said what I wanted.

Halibel was standing at the right side a few steps away from of Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra was standing behind Sesshomaru a few steps away, while Sesshomaru was surrounded by Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Szayel Aporro and Zommari were at a sophisticated while Aaroniero Arruruerie at a few steps and Nnoitra was standing close to him.

Nnoitra attacks on Sesshomaru with his weapon, Sesshomaru immediately take out his Bakusaiga and blocked his attack. Nnoitra says you are not bad and both steps back suddenly Nnoitra signals Zommari and Szayel Aporro and both of them releases their resurrection, Zommari levitates his sword in air while Szayel Aporro swallows it and with a huge amount of energy release both of them are in their released forms. Ulquiorra was shocked to see both of them have released their resurrection while Halibel was worried but couldn't do anything as Sesshomaru asked her to stay back and also she was injured. Nnoitra again clash his weapon with Sesshomaru and shouts "Now". On Nnoitra's signal Zommari used his Amor and Szayel Aporro throws his cloning fluid towards Sesshomaru, Nnoitra steps back to let Sesshomaru face those attacks. Sesshomaru immediately throws his Tensaiga towards those attacks creating a blue energy wall barrier which stopped those attacks like Danku. Nnoitra watches its defensive abilities and Sesshomaru pushed him away as few more times his sword clashes with his weapon. While Zommari and Szayel Aporro attacked that wall from their Ceros which results in the several cracks in it. Sesshomaru watches it weakening while Nnoitra taunted that it won't be long, Sesshomaru. Ulquiorra was watching everything curiously and Halibel was feeling helpless, Nnoitra said to Aaroniero Arruruerie, Handle him for a while that bitch is getting restless.

**To be continued… **


	17. Ch 17 - End of Aaroniero and Zommari

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 17**

**End of ****Aaroniero** **and Zommari**

Halibel was standing at the right side a few steps away from of Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra was standing behind Sesshomaru a few steps away, while Sesshomaru was surrounded by Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Szayel Aporro and Zommari were at a sophisticated while Aaroniero Arruruerie at a few steps and Nnoitra was standing close to him. Nnoitra attacks on Sesshomaru with his weapon, Sesshomaru immediately take out his Bakusaiga and blocked his attack. Nnoitra says you are not bad and both steps back suddenly Nnoitra signals Zommari and Szayel Aporro and both of them releases their resurrection, Zommari levitates his sword in air while Szayel Aporro swallows it and with a huge amount of energy release both of them are in their released forms. Ulquiorra was shocked to see both of them have released their resurrection while Halibel was worried but couldn't do anything as Sesshomaru asked her to stay back and also she was injured. Nnoitra again clash his weapon with Sesshomaru and shouts "Now". On Nnoitra's signal Zommari used his Amor and Szayel Aporro throws his cloning fluid towards Sesshomaru, Nnoitra steps back to let Sesshomaru face those attacks. Sesshomaru immediately throws his Tensaiga towards those attacks creating a blue energy wall barrier which stopped those attacks like Danku. Nnoitra watches its defensive abilities and Sesshomaru pushed him away as few more times his sword clashes with his weapon. While Zommari and Szayel Aporro attacked that wall from their Ceros which results in the several cracks in it. Sesshomaru watches it weakening while Nnoitra taunted that it won't be long, Sesshomaru. Ulquiorra was watching everything curiously and Halibel was feeling helpless, Nnoitra said to Aaroniero Arruruerie, Handle him for a while that bitch is getting restless.

Aaroniero Arruruerie says – (I will gladly devour him *says loudly* "Glutoneria.") Dark black and purple energies emerge out of his body the next moment his lower waist part turned into a combination of huge monsters. Sesshomaru stays still and stares him and says slowly – (Quite familiar.) On the other hand, Nnoitra ambush Halibel, his first attack Halibel stopped by her sword but while their weapons were clashed he shoved her to a broken part of a wall, Halibel was struggling and having hard time in handling Nnoitra at her condition. On the other hand, Sesshomaru is preparing for Aaroniero Arruruerie's attack and also he was worried about the about to get break and the fight between Halibel and Nnoitra. Soon Aaroniero Arruruerie begin to attack with his huge tantacles while Sesshomaru keep dodging him manage to make it to the top and made some sword clashes, hard enough to made him worry that what if he get him.

Meanwhile, Nnoitra's and Halibel's fight was getting intense and finally Nnoitra managed to hold Halibel against a wall while their weapons were crossing each other. Nnoitra – (Let's make it fun Espada No. 3, there will not be any better opportunity then this to play with you.) Nnoitra then punch her belly on her wound from the his other hand, the blood can be seen on the bandages as his punch open her wound and made it bleed, Halibel somehow manages to push Nnoitra back but the next step she moved she got kneeled on her knees out of pain. Nnoitra – (It will be over very soon Halibel; soon you will get relief from this pain for eternity.) He attacked on Halibel to cut her mask the way he did with Neliel, there was an insane smile on his face while he was about to give her a finishing blow, Halibel somehow managed to dodge it from her sword but it made her falls down away from Nnoitra, she was now laying on the ground and trying to get up.

On the other hand Sesshomaru was keep fighting and dominating Aaroniero Arruruerie, he told him between the fights that he should move away from his place and let him fight Nnoitra but Aaroniero Arruruerie denied and keep coming his way. Ulquiorra was figuring out that Sesshomaru's intentions are not to kill the Espadas atctually. Two Cero's came towards Sesshomaru which he stopped from his sword, while his sight was blinded by the flash emerges from their Ceros clashing his Bakusaiga, he felt immense spiritual pressure, almost as if it is a rain of spiritual pressure all around. Ulquiorra – (Murcielago). Everyone was shocked to see Ulquiorra has released his resurrection. Nnoitra – (tsk, what are you waiting for Zommari, Szayel Aporro, do it now). Just as both Zommari and Szayel Aporro about to once again attacked with their Amor and cloning fluid respectively, Sesshomaru was watching them waiting to face their ability but the next moment they have been threw away, Sesshomaru see Ulquiorra is not at his place, soon he sees Ulquiorra threw them away before they could do anything. Ulquiorra says - (This will keep you shut down for a while, Cero Oscuras). And Ulquiorra's Cero blasted where he threw them away.

On the other hand, Nnoitra successfully dominated Halibel in the battle, she was lying on the ground helpless and exhausted, Nnoitra put his foot on her wound at her belly, she screamed loudly, and blood came out from her mouth. Sesshomaru's sword was engaged with Aaroniero Arruruerie's weapon, Sessshomaru watches Halibel being dominated completely by Nnoitra, Sesshomaru – (Aaroniero Arruruerie, step aside from my way, otherwise…) Aaroniero Arruruerie – (Hah! Getting impatient because Espada No. 3 is about to get slaughtered?)

Sesshomaru forgets about holding back and as he pushed his words further towards Aaroniero Arruruerie his las seal breaks away. Everyone felt a fierce and powerful spiritual pressure especially Aaroniero Arruruerie, the very spiritual pressure was making him feeling immense vibrations in his entire body, Sesshomaru then pushed his sword further and says – (Otherwise you will feel my power dominating and crushing you back to the dead.) Bakusaiga released high energy waves and just with the immense energy Aaroniero Arruruerie's body begin to burst from at several places, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were shocked to see Sesshomaru's power, Sesshomaru says to Aaroniero Arruruerie – (Hollows like you are the part of all the problems which are deadly for hollows itself, Perish!). And soon the entire body of Aaroniero Arruruerie bursted and get scattered all around. Nnoitra now leaves Halibel, she was bleeding and about to get unconscious, Sesshomaru and Nnoitra move towards each other, looking into each other's eyes, Ulquiorra was watching them about to fight.

Sesshomaru and Nnoitra then clashes their weapons, Nnoitra was being constantly pushed away as their weapons were clashing, Nnoitra was fighting not with a huge focus he of which Sesshomaru took advantage and one sword swing makes a horizontal long cut on his chest, he begin to bleeds heavily, he was shocked which Sesshomaru used as an opportunity and throws him away on a wall with a hard sword clash. Sesshomaru says – (Do not get shocked Nnoitra, when Tensaiga revived you it tell me about your Hierro, it is strongest in the Espadas so while fighting you, so I was swinging my sword with an appropriate force.)

Suddenly Zommari and Szayel Aporro gets up, they were in bad condition, bleeding from everywhere and weak after facing Cero Oscuras of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turns around and looks at them but his eyes got widen with shock with what he see. A bright white light of the size of a huge truck shines from behind Zommari, Szayel Aporro, soon some chains with sharp hooks at their ends comes out with lightening's speed, all the bounds and penetrates the body of Zommari, their grip keep getting tightened and they keep getting pushed inside Zommari and soon he died a horrible death, his his body is being torn apart and melted from some places by those hot chains with sharp hooks at their ends and then a voice echoed, "he was not strong enough."

**To be continued… **


	18. Ch 18 - Battle Amongst Espadas Rages

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 18**

**Battle Amongst Espadas Rages**

Sesshomaru forgets about holding back and as he pushed his words further towards Aaroniero Arruruerie his las seal breaks away. Everyone felt a fierce and powerful spiritual pressure especially Aaroniero Arruruerie, the very spiritual pressure was making him feeling immense vibrations in his entire body, Sesshomaru then pushed his sword further and says – (Otherwise you will feel my power dominating and crushing you back to the dead.) Bakusaiga released high energy waves and just with the immense energy Aaroniero Arruruerie's body begin to burst from at several places, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were shocked to see Sesshomaru's power, Sesshomaru says to Aaroniero Arruruerie – (Hollows like you are the part of all the problems which are deadly for hollows itself, Perish!). And soon the entire body of Aaroniero Arruruerie bursted and get scattered all around. Nnoitra now leaves Halibel, she was bleeding and about to get unconscious, Sesshomaru and Nnoitra move towards each other, looking into each other's eyes, Ulquiorra was watching them about to fight.

Sesshomaru and Nnoitra then clashes their weapons, Nnoitra was being constantly pushed away as their weapons were clashing, Nnoitra was fighting not with a huge focus he of which Sesshomaru took advantage and one sword swing makes a horizontal long cut on his chest, he begin to bleeds heavily, he was shocked which Sesshomaru used as an opportunity and throws him away on a wall with a hard sword clash. Sesshomaru says – (Do not get shocked Nnoitra, when Tensaiga revived you it tell me about your Hierro, it is strongest in the Espadas so while fighting you, so I was swinging my sword with an appropriate force.)

Suddenly Zommari and Szayel Aporro gets up, they were in bad condition, bleeding from everywhere and weak after facing Cero Oscuras of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turns around and looks at them but his eyes got widen with shock with what he see. A bright white light of the size of a huge truck shines from behind Zommari, Szayel Aporro, soon some chains with sharp hooks at their ends comes out with lightening's speed, all the bounds and penetrates the body of Zommari, their grip keep getting tightened and they keep getting pushed inside Zommari and soon he died a horrible death, his his body is being torn apart and melted from some places by those hot chains with sharp hooks at their ends and then a voice echoed, "he was not strong enough."

Everyone was stirred to see that sight, how those chains come out of that light and destroyed Zommari in seconds, since both the chains and the light have been disappeared now. Sesshomaru continue his focus on Nnoitra and so as Nnoitra. Now Sesshomaru was more distracted, something was going on in his mind, Ulquiorra – (Szayel Aporro, do not move, you know the consequences otherwise.) While fighting Nnoitra, Sesshomaru was also trying to convince him but he was only up for fight nothing else and now Nnoitra says to Sesshomaru – (Enough of your lectures, now I will slay you demon.) Noitra shoots a Cero as he opened his mouth and takes out his tongue, Sesshomaru – (Play time's over Nnoitra, Poison Claw) Sesshomaru rushes to Nnoitra and with his Poison Claw he not only blocked his Cero but put it back in his mouth and from a strong Poison Claw punch on his face he falls down away from him, in the nearby rubble of Las Noches. Suddenly Sesshomaru realized something and shouted – (Ulquiorra dodge!). Initially Ulquiorra wondered as why he is asking him to dodge but he waste no second in dodging, that light and those chains were again appeared behind Ulquiorra and tried to consume him but he dodged them and suddenly Ulquiorra felt something going inside his hole it was a Negacion box threw by Szayel Aporro on Ulquiorra, soon Ulquiorra gets sealed away in another dimension. Ulquiorra – (Not again!) Sesshomaru Looks at Ulquiorra getting sealed away – (Hmm). But the chains didn't fail; they stuck in Szayel Aporro's body while returning and begin to drag him with them, Nnoitra come out of rubble, shouts – (Szayel Aporro, your cloning ability, use it now). He throws some drops but Sesshomaru easily dodged them which Nnoitra then touched intentionally). And Szayel in his final moments created a new Nnoitra clone, the same voice echoed "He is also weak but he has ability of resurrection." Soon Szayel Aporro's body is being dragged into the light and it all disappeared.

Nnoitra then says – (Sesshomaru now deal with this.) now both Nnoitra and Nnoitra's clone released their Resurrecion "Santa Teresa." Sesshomaru on the other hand preparing to fight against both of them. The begin and Sesshomaru begin to having hard time in dealing with 2 Espadas 5 with 4 arms. Sesshomaru also begin to fight fiercely and begin to give cuts to both Nnoitra and his clone, while they also managed to cut Sesshomaru slightly at his cheek and arm. Then Nnoitra takes out 2 more arms and then so as his clone. The clone Nnoitra begins to deal with Sesshomaru while real Nnoitra begin to walk towards Halibel to finish her off.

As Sesshomaru was being engaged by Nnoitra's clone, the real Nnoitra lifts all his 6 weapons to cut Halibel into pieces, Nnoitra – (I will give you a horrible death, Halibel.) Then Nnoitra attacked Halibel with all of his 6 weapons, Sesshomaru tried to help her and he swings his energy whip towards Nnoitra. But before those 6 weapons hit Halibel Nnoitra is shoved in the wall by something too fast.

When the dust gets cleared out, Nnoitra gets up saying – (You, how dare you hit me you inferior?) It was Grimmjow Jeagurjack, Grimmjow says with a cunning smile on his face – (I have a score to settle with you Nnoitra and I will show you that who is inferior.) Sesshomaru says – (Hmm I think now after Nnoitra will be gone, no more battles will get left to fight for now, besides only 3 munutes left.) Now the battle rages between Sesshomaru and Nnoitra's clone and between Nnoitra and Grimmjow as Grimjow released his Resurrecion Pantera. Nnoitra – (Grimmjow, why do you think you can win against me at your condition.) Grimmjow – (Don't worry about it Nnoitra, though my injuries have not recovered completely but they are recovered enough to allow me to kill you.)

Afrer few more close cuts from Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru released a heavy energy wave attack from his Bakusaiga which shredded the clone Nnoitra upper half body, which made it get disappear. Sesshomaru then went to Halibel and manually begin healing her injury while Grimmjow was keeping up with Nnoitra quite well. Suddenly the white light again appeared near Sesshomaru and the chains rushes to him.

**To be continued… **


	19. Ch 19 - The Battle Is Not Yet Over

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 19**

**The Battle Is Not Yet Over**

As Sesshomaru was being engaged by Nnoitra's clone, the real Nnoitra lifts all his 6 weapons to cut Halibel into pieces, Nnoitra – (I will give you a horrible death, Halibel.) Then Nnoitra attacked Halibel with all of his 6 weapons, Sesshomaru tried to help her and he swings his energy whip towards Nnoitra. But before those 6 weapons hit Halibel Nnoitra is shoved into the wall by something too fast.

When the dust gets cleared out, Nnoitra gets up saying – (You, how dare you hit me you inferior?) It was Grimmjow Jeagurjack, Grimmjow says with a cunning smile on his face – (I have a score to settle with you Nnoitra and I will show you that who is inferior.) Sesshomaru says – (Hmm I think now after Nnoitra will be gone, no more battles will get left to fight for now, besides only 3 minutes left.) Now the battle rages between Sesshomaru and Nnoitra's clone and between Nnoitra and Grimmjow as Grimjow released his Resurrecion Pantera. Nnoitra – (Grimmjow, why do you think you can win against me at your condition.) Grimmjow – (Don't worry about it Nnoitra, though my injuries have not recovered completely but they are recovered enough to allow me to kill you.)

Afrer few more close cuts from Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru released a heavy energy wave attack from his Bakusaiga which shredded the clone Nnoitra upper half body, which made it get disappear. Sesshomaru then went to Halibel and manually begin healing her injury while Grimmjow was keeping up with Nnoitra quite well. Suddenly the white light again appeared near Sesshomaru and the chains rushes to him.

Just as that white light appeared, Sesshomaru holds Halibel in his hands and jumps away but the chains didn't stop pursuing him, Sesshomaru now used his energy whip on Nnoitra while running away from those chains with Halibel and tried to pull Nnoitra close to him, Grimmjow has figured out Sesshomaru's intentions and and he attacked Nnoitra with one of the bullets on his elbow. As one of that bullets hit Nnoitra's chest he gets easily pulled away by Sesshomaru's energy whip as a result, Nnoitra falls betweem the chains and Sesshomaru and this time the chains got Nnoitra, now both Grimmjow and Sesshomaru are at rest and watching Nnoitra struggling with those chains with his 6 arms with weapons but he didn't struggled longer as more chains came out of that white light and got him, some get wrapped around his body and some penetrates his body with sharp hooks at their ends. Soon Nnoitra is being dragged away into the light and all disappears like earlier following by same mysterious masculine voice "He is worth the effort."

Grimmjow – (So you are Sesshomaru, who sent me that signal, you are the one behind revival of all of these Espadas. I have listened all why you have revived them and why Hueco Mundo is getting destroyed and also how Aizen betrayed us. But the thing I want to ask you is, how do you know the exact timing and location of those deadly chains?)

Sesshomaru replied him while healing Halibel – (I know about his timings and locations because I have confronted him again, his name is "Dark Uriel", he is a demon from hell, I should have known that after I will break away all my seals and use my full power, it will be soon detected in Demon dimensions and the demons from another Empire will try to hunt me down, but why a demon of hell? This I am unable to understand, the demons of hell are far stronger than us in strength and thus they are abandoned to go any other place except Hell.)

Halibel says – (But how it is even possible Lord Sesshomaru? I thought that your dynasty holds the most powerful race of demons)

Sesshomaru – (It is possible Halibel because we are originally demons but they are not originally demons, they are actually "Fallen Angels")

Halibel with a slight shock – (Fallen Angels?)

Sesshomaru – (Yes, Fallen Angels, Angel is a completely different and superior race above demons, but those Demons of hell, ie. Fallen Angels are even powerful then Angels. The demon who was attacking us just now, his name is "Dark Uriel" he can make only 3 of such attacks and that too at the gap of exactly 15 mins. Only a too much powerful attack can cut those chains, and once you use your consciousness while being in its grips then it's over.)

Grimmjow, Halibel – (It is acceptable that they are powerful than even demons but how they can be even more powerful than Angel's themselves.)

Sesshomaru – (There is no explanation behind this but perhaps you two yourselves are the answers)

Halibel – (How we?)

Grimmjow – (What do you mean exactly?)

Sesshomaru – (Hollows and DeathGods are two rival species, You two are Arrancars, in simple words, Half-Hollow and Half-DeathGod, aren't you? But you two are more powerful than both Hollows and DeathGods, thus, simply they are Half-Angel Half-Demon but powerful than both of them. For now, I don't have any deep explanation behind this, it is merely an estimation of mine, perhaps this warped universe is designed in such a way.)

Both Grimmjow and Halibel then stayed silent for sometime. And suddenly Jaken contacted on Sesshomaru's device, he said – (My…. My Lord, why did you used your full power, you could have asked for help your troops are always ready for you?) Sesshomaru replied – (Jaken, Frist you contacted me without my permission and now you are interrogating me, have you lost your mind?) A female voice came from that device - (Sesshomaru, you will never going to listen? What was the need of battling with full power, and now why are you even there in Hueco Mundo? I have sent you to the Soul Society, just come here immediately, I don't want to listen any excuses, I am tired of defending and hiding your mistakes in the meetings.) Sesshomaru said with low voice – (Mother, I can't come right at the moment, I have some important work over here, it will take some time.) Sesshomaru's Mother replied in anger – (Fine! I just wanted to let you know that a demon of hell is detected over there so stay alert also Hueco Mundo is getting destroyed so don't stay there much longer and also part of Hueco Mundo is being warped into dimensions by the demons of other kingdom take care of yourself). Sesshomaru – (Hmm).

Just as Sesshomaru put the device back and healed Halibel upto a satisfactory level and told her that as he is a demon and she is an arrancar so it is the most he can do. Suddenly something too huge appeared right before them, Grimmjow was amazed to see him, the size of his body and his spiritual pressure. He said – (Are you Yami?) It was Yami in his final form in which he died earlier. He said – (Yes, it is me Insect, Grimmjow.) Grimmjow gets angry and takes a fighting stance, Sesshomaru says – (He is provoking you Grimmjow, don't fall in his trap.) Grimmjow – (And why are you concerned about me, don't tell you will lament if I died.) Sesshomaru – (No, but he has done a horrible mistake and thus he is my prey.) Sesshomaru glares at Yami.

**To be continued… **


	20. Ch 20 - Puppetmaster's Glimpse

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 20**

**Puppetmaster's Glimpse**

Both Grimmjow and Halibel then stayed silent for sometime. And suddenly Jaken contacted on Sesshomaru's device, he said – (My…. My Lord, why did you use your full power, you could have asked for help your troops are always ready for you?) Sesshomaru replied – (Jaken, Frist you contacted me without my permission and now you are interrogating me, have you lost your mind?) A female voice came from that device - (Sesshomaru, you will never going to listen? What was the need of battling with full power, and now why are you even there in Hueco Mundo? I have sent you to the Soul Society, just come here immediately, I don't want to listen any excuses, I am tired of defending and hiding your mistakes in the meetings.) Sesshomaru said with low voice – (Mother, I can't come right at the moment, I have some important work over here, it will take some time.) Sesshomaru's Mother replied in anger – (Fine! I just wanted to let you know that a demon of hell is detected over there so stay alert also Hueco Mundo is getting destroyed so don't stay there much longer and also part of Hueco Mundo is being warped into dimensions by the demons of other kingdom take care of yourself). Sesshomaru – (Hmm).

Just as Sesshomaru put the device back and healed Halibel upto a satisfactory level and told her that as he is a demon and she is an arrancar so it is the most he can do. Suddenly something too huge appeared right before them, Grimmjow was amazed to see him, the size of his body and his spiritual pressure. He said – (Are you Yami?) It was Yami in his final form in which he died earlier. He said – (Yes, it is me Insect, Grimmjow.) Grimmjow gets angry and takes a fighting stance, Sesshomaru says – (He is provoking you Grimmjow, don't fall in his trap.) Grimmjow – (And why are you concerned about me, don't tell you will lament if I died.) Sesshomaru – (No, but he has done a horrible mistake and thus he is my prey.) Sesshomaru glares at Yami.

Now both Sesshomaru and Yami prepared themselves for the battle, and a fierce battle begin to occur between them, Yami was gaining upper hand on Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru was also heavily drained after revival of Espadas and after Yami sucked off his power, he hardly managed to fight with Espadas, Sesshomaru thinks – (I don't want to use my full power, though my all seals have broken I am still able to suppress my power 30% of complete, ie. Right now I am fighting with 70% of my full strength, if I won't hold back then demons can detect me easily also in my empire it will get proved how careless I am while using my powers out of demon dimension but the thing which is bothering me most is Halibel is injured and if I won't stay in senses then anyone will be able to slay us easily). After few more sword clashes, Sesshomaru have realized that this fight will keep on going like this. Yami – (Hahaha you wondering, why I am so powerful? It is because of you demon insect, the secret of my strength lies in how much powerful I can become by building up my reiatsu, as much as I can build as much powerful I can become and you know there is no limit of building up reiatsu from external means, look at my arm demon insect what is the no. there?)

Sesshomaru get shocked to see the number, it was still 10 while the vision which Tensaiga gave him there he has this no. on his arm as 0. Yami – (You get that right, it supposed to be 0 but it is 10, let me show you why ha ha ha ha ha ha). Yami begin building up a monstrous amount of reiatsu and zero disappears from his arm now only one left but he didn't stop further building up more reiatsu and soon a minus sign appear in front of one. Now his looks was not much different but his size was even bigger than earlier, now his size was of a huge mountain, Yami – (Meet me insects, meet your death, The Negative Espada, Espada No. "-1" Yami Riyalgo ha ha ha ha ha).

Sesshomaru prepares himself for battle, he said – (Halibel, Grimmjow, back off, I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you people in this battle). Halibel – (My apologies, but I can't allow you to do that alone). Grimmjow – (Hah! I admit that you are powerful but don't underestimate me, I am doing it).

On the other hand in the castle of the mysterious demon empire, a huge castle, surrounded by lava, open from above, no roofs at all, only one single main chamber, made up of well-furnished stones, and big iron gates, snake like embroidery on it, snake statues all around the castle. Design of snake scales at some places in the castle and also snake's fang's like idols nearby walls. The castle was looking quite horrible, a giant worm like thing appeared in the sky and then it lands in front of the main huge main verandah of castle in front of empty King's throne, it vomits 2 bodies, one of Szayel Aporro and another of Nnoitra. An invisible tall and muscular figure appears with a long weapon in hand, that figure in a manly deep and slow voice – (So what you have bought Dark Uriel?) Dark Uriel – (These are arrancars, half-hollow and half-deathgod, this pink haired one have the power of resurrection, cloning and this multiple arms one have the stronger hierro ever known in the history of hollows). Invisible figure – (Interesting, you have not completely failed, after all.) Dark Uriel – (I was bounded by the limits, if I might have stayed more than that time then Angels might have get to know about me). Invisible figure – (Hmm I think these two hollows are worth in return of that little help of Aizen, *he shouts* Arafura). An old, lean and weak mane resembling like a snake, his eyes were like snake, body colour was slightly different, greenish and bluish, skin was smooth, slippery and with very fine scales. He was wearing black colour Kimono, Arafura – (Yes… yes my Lord?) Invisible figure – (Your bodies are here, begin experiment and I want result as soon as it is possible). Arafura – (Oh ha ha ha Yes…. Yes my Lord, all works are done, only theory is needed to be put into practice, I will not disappoint you). Dark figure – (Sonoran, bring that girl whom we kidnapped frm Hueco Mundo, use her to restore those pillars in Karakura town and send real town back to the Aizen in soul society, after all the more he will use the powers of Hogyoku the more it will be better for us).

In the Soul Society, the path way of severed world as successfully accessed all the soul reapers, vizards were standing in front of Tosen, Gin and Aizen. Genryuusai – (let's do it, Aizen). Aizen – (It seems you all wish to haste your deaths.) But suddenly the Karakura town is again appeared in the soul society, but Aizen then decided to finish with his enemy first. Urahara contacted Sesshomaru – (Sesshomaru our planned as failed, somehow pillar again rebuild on their own and the Karakura town is again is in the hands of Aizen). Sesshomaru – (So, the so called mysterious demon lord showed his true colours, we anticipated his plan and he anticipated ours, it won't be long I will come for help shortly, until then hold on somehow, I know you must be having some strategy). Urahara – (hmm). Urahara then put the device in and says, I wish if I have any strategy, it seems like the real game has started now.

**To be continued… **


	21. Ch 21 - Yami Riyalgo Defeated

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 21**

**Yami Riyalgo Defeated**

In the Soul Society, the path way of severed world as successfully accessed all the soul reapers, vizards were standing in front of Tosen, Gin and Aizen. Genryuusai – (let's do it, Aizen). Aizen – (It seems you all wish to haste your deaths.) But suddenly the Karakura town is again appeared in the soul society, but Aizen then decided to finish with his enemy first. Urahara contacted Sesshomaru – (Sesshomaru our planned as failed, somehow pillar again rebuild on their own and the Karakura town is again is in the hands of Aizen). Sesshomaru – (So, the so called mysterious demon lord showed his true colours, we anticipated his plan and he anticipated ours, it won't be long I will come for help shortly, until then hold on somehow, I know you must be having some strategy). Urahara – (hmm). Urahara then put the device in and says, I wish if I have any strategy, it seems like the real game has started now.

In the Hueco Mundo, Sesshomaru, Halibel and Grimmjow are fighting against Yami as Espada No. – 1, though they were engaging Yami well but their attacks were not so much of effective against Yami. Sesshomaru said to Halibel and Grommjow – (I need to measure his strength, our attacks are all simply pushed or blocked by his arms while I want to attack his face but if I will go near him, he will use his Cero). Halibel – (We can give you an opening) Grimmjow – (I am up for it if your think you can finish this in one single attack, we will stop hi Cero with ours).

Sesshomaru now take charge and begin to handle Yami all alone on the other Halibel and Grimmjow released their resurrection but they after realeasing they were panting heavily, they know that they can't be able to maintain their released form longer, on the other hand Sesshomaru knowingly stand before his face to take attack him and Yami waste no second and opens his gigantic mouth and produce a huge Cero and throws it on Sesshomaru but Yami didn't realized when Sesshomaru disappears just before his Cero was about to touch him on the other hand Halibel and Grimmjow throws their Cero on him with all their strength but Yami's Cero was slowly overpowering their Cero so both Halibel and Grimmjow put every ounce of their strength and managed to deflect Yami's Cero with a huge blast but the force of the blast threw drained and injured both Halibel and Grimmjow and made them lose their released form. Sesshomaru didn't lose this opportunity and appears in front of Yami before he can produce another Cero and made a fierce energy wave attack at his face with his Bakusaiga.

When the smoke gets cleared out almost half of Yami's face is drenched in his own blood, Yami lost his left eye by Sesshomaru's that attack and he got enraged, results in further huge increase in his spiritual pressure in that state he shoots a huge and powerful Cero on Sesshomaru, by then Sesshomaru already backed off to a sophisticated distance but the direction of the Cero was exactly where Halibel and Grimmjow have fallen so Sesshomaru forget about dodging and prepared himself to face it but before it come further close to Sesshomaru it gets deflected by another Cero.

It was Ulquiorra who shooted that Cero, Yami – (Hey Ulquiorra, you look exactly like an insect in your released form, it was a quick one so that's why you merely able to dodge it but next time you won't be able to dodge it when I will shoot it with my full strength.) Grimmjow – (Ulquiorra so you too have been revived but it looks like you are coming from a negation box, are you too dumb to fall for that trick everytime?) Ulquiorra – (Perhaps when some lowly Espadas realized that they can't win against me, then this is the last thing they do, I just don't expect such cowardice.) Grimmjow *gets irritated and says* - (You Bastard!).

Then Ulquiorra and Sesshomaru begin to fight joint forces against Yami Sesshomaru soon realized that fighting while still suppressing his spiritual pressure is pointless, Sesshomaru – (Ulquiorra, we have to finish it quickly as you can see being an Espada No. -1, he has one more state further released, we much finish him before he does it, I am unlocking my full complete spiritual pressure now, you should also upgrade yourself to Segunda Etapa.) Ulquiorra gets shocked to see how he know about his Segunda Etapa but then he released his Segunda Etapa form and Sesshomaru unlocks his spiritual pressure, as he did, everyone begin to feel as if gravity have become triple, as they were shocked to see Sesshomaru's full power, Ulquiorra now shooted his Cero Oscuras and Sesshomaru made a heavy enery wave attack with his Bakusaigaboth striked Yami and blasted at him, but when the smoke gets scattered, Yami was still standing, his chest got injured badly, it seems to be as a waterfall of blood coming out of his chest now he was angry and begin to build up his reiatsu to release his Segunda Etapa as Espada no. -1. Sesshomaru – (Oh! He takes it with quite less damage but now he is releasing is Segunda Etapa we must stop him, everyone we are going to seal him away in the lowest portion of the ground, Hueco Mundo is already been in earthquake and in lava so it will be our advantage.)

Halibel and Grimmjow then thought of supporting the plan and by concentrating all the strength they have left with, they come into their released form. Grimmjow – (Pantera), Halibel – (Tiburon), Ulquiorra calling his weapon – (Lanza Del Relampago). Grimmjow then jumped high and reached right above the changing Yami and attack with bullets but instead of hitting his head the bullets hit the ground around him and created a deep and huge hole at the ground going down to the lower most section of Hueco Mundo but Yami managed to save himself from going down but suddenly Halibel attacked with her Cascada the strongly flowing huge water stream gets slippery as it gets mixed with the sand and it also gave Yami a jerk and he gets pushed into the hole but the hole was too small to swallow the giant body of Yami. Then Ulquiorra take charge and throws his Lanza Del Relampago inside the hole it gets blasted by striking the lower most end of that pit exposing the lava and magma containing depths of Hueco Mundo that its its core, and it also made the hole big enough to swallow entire Yami at once then Sesshomaru says – (It over now, "Dragon Strike") tremendously powerful electric lightning bolts rushes to Yami while changing the landscape on its way, he was hanging with his both arms at the edge of the hole and with a huge electric blast Yami falls down to the fiery depths of Hueco Mundo during releasing his Segunda Etapa, then everyone hears another blast lava with huge fire come out of the pit as it consumes Yami. And then everything falls silence, Sesshomaru felt dizzy and was about to fall but supported by Halibel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at them wondering what's wrong with the nature of Halibel; she was never such caring type of personality. Halibel – (Grimmjow, Ulquiorra we should find a place to stay till Lord Sesshomaru is unconsiouse.)

**To be continued… **


	22. Ch 22 - Contributing the Espadas I

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 22**

**Contributing the Espadas - I**

Halibel and Grimmjow then thought of supporting the plan and by concentrating all the strength they have left with, they come into their released form. Grimmjow – (Pantera), Halibel – (Tiburon), Ulquiorra calling his weapon – (Lanza Del Relampago). Grimmjow then jumped high and reached right above the changing Yami and attack with bullets but instead of hitting his head the bullets hit the ground around him and created a deep and huge hole at the ground going down to the lower most section of Hueco Mundo but Yami managed to save himself from going down but suddenly Halibel attacked with her Cascada the strongly flowing huge water stream gets slippery as it gets mixed with the sand and it also gave Yami a jerk and he gets pushed into the hole but the hole was too small to swallow the giant body of Yami. Then Ulquiorra take charge and throws his Lanza Del Relampago inside the hole it gets blasted by striking the lower most end of that pit exposing the lava and magma containing depths of Hueco Mundo that its its core, and it also made the hole big enough to swallow entire Yami at once then Sesshomaru says – (It over now, "Dragon Strike") tremendously powerful electric lightning bolts rushes to Yami while changing the landscape on its way, he was hanging with his both arms at the edge of the hole and with a huge electric blast Yami falls down to the fiery depths of Hueco Mundo during releasing his Segunda Etapa, then everyone hears another blast lava with huge fire come out of the pit as it consumes Yami. And then everything falls silence, Sesshomaru felt dizzy and was about to fall but supported by Halibel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at them wondering what's wrong with the nature of Halibel; she was never such caring type of personality. Halibel – (Grimmjow, Ulquiorra we should find a place to stay till Lord Sesshomaru is unconscious.)

After the long walk of 2-3 miles while Sesshomaru was half-conscious and walking on the support of Halibel, they found a fallen tower of Las Noches just near a huge pit on the ground, deep down to which lava can be seen, heavy winds were blowing, and disturbed environment of Hueco Mundo was effecting them negatively, so they decided to take shelter in that tower, there was a door size crack in it, they entered into it from that crack, Sesshomaru and Halibel and sat one side of it while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat on another side, it was quite congested in there, soon Grimmjow went away and bring some wood from Menos Forest from the hard trees there as the tower was nearby a deep pit and he burned it outside the fallen tower in which they were resting, Ulquiorra – (What was that for?) Grimmjow – (If any hollow will see its light or even smell it burning it will come to us, after all Hueco Mundo is no more now, it has become a small piece of land for hollow, so every hollow is important now, we can't manage to let more die because of this chaos). Ulquiorra got amazed to see Grimmjow can be that intelligent and thoughtful, Grimmjow – (What are you looking at?) Ulquiorra – (Nothing). Halibel – (Very well, Grimmjow, admirable). Grimmjow – (Huh). Halibel – (Before being an Arrancar when I was Vasto Lordes, I used to live with a small group of female hollows also I used to save female hollows from males but I never feel something like this) Ulquiorra – (What are you talking about?) Halibel – (We were never like this way even after we become Espadas and worked as a team). Ulquiorra – (Hmm I can see it Halibel) Grimmjow – (What are you two talking about?) Ulquiorra – (Its nothing Grimmjow, you can't understand it but keep it up). Grimmjow – (Jerks!). Grimmjow says to Halibel while looking at Sesshomaru – (He is strong, where did you find him?) Halibel – (He saved my life ones as a return of telling him way out of Hueco Mundo. He is a demon and a prince of a demon empire).

After talking sometime Halibel lie down and slept, Grimmjow was keep on checking on fire and also resting but after some more time he also fallen asleep. Ulquiorra – (I think they all are out of spiritual pressure for now, that's why the Hueco Mundo's negative energy currents affecting them, I must stay alert.) It has been around 3 hours since they have taken shelter in that tower, Ulquiorra was still sitting silently, waiting for them to wake up, suddenly he listen some sound outside, he stands up and come out of that tower, he looked nearby as he sensed a weak spiritual pressure and his sight is caught by a hollow child covered in green clothes, it was Neliel in her child form, due to the environment of Hueco Mundo, she was hardly managing to stand on her feet, Nel initially gets scared of Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra sits down and says – (You should come with us). Until then everyone gets up, Halibel and Grimmjow comes out of the tower and looked at her, they were amazed to see an arrancar of such low spiritual pressure, Halibel – (Come here little girl, we won't hurt you). Sesshomaru comes out too by then, Halibel shows Nel to Sesshomaru – (Stared at her and then takes out her Tensaiga) Grimmjow gets amazed to see Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword then he says – (Hey, easy, I don't think she can be of some harm to us like Yami). While Ulquiorra keep watches it curiously, Sesshomaru – (Everybody back off). Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru…) As everyone get back off, Sesshomaru keep staring at Nel with his Tensaiga in his hand, Nel was frightened seeing Sesshomaru taking out his sword for her, neither she was unable to say anything nor unable to move. Sesshomaru then slash her and everyone gets shocked to see it and suddenly a huge explosion of pink smoky energy hides everything and when it gets scattered a girl beautiful, grown up, young and curvy girl was standing besides Sesshomaru, Neliel was herself shocked as how she gets revived back to her original form, Sesshomaru then put his sword back and says – (It was just as I thought, inside your body the sophisticated amount of reiatsu was building up but it was getting leaked out through that crack in your mask, as you can see now that crack is no more now it completely being healed by Tensaiga). Neliel touches her mask and says – (Thanks umm… I don't know your name). Sesshomaru – (I am Sesshomaru). Neliel smiles and says – (Thank you so much Sesshomaru). Halibel – (Uh-huh Lord Sesshomaru so what should we do now?). Neliel – (I saw Nnoitra dying, it's good that you all are alive). Grimmjow – (So many things have changed, for now we are the only Espadas who are alive). Halibel – (We will tell you about other things later for now we have to reward Aizen for betraying us.) Neliel – (What? Aizen Sama betrayed us?) Halibel – (Yes, he don't deserve to be known as Lord). Sesshomaru – (Alright so this is what my plan).

**To be continued… **


	23. Ch 23 - Contributing the Espadas II

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 23**

**Contributing the Espadas - II**

As everyone get back off, Sesshomaru keep staring at Nel with his Tensaiga in his hand, Nel was frightened seeing Sesshomaru taking out his sword for her, neither she was unable to say anything nor unable to move. Sesshomaru then slash her and everyone gets shocked to see it and suddenly a huge explosion of pink smoky energy hides everything and when it gets scattered a girl beautiful, grown up, young and curvy girl was standing besides Sesshomaru, Neliel was herself shocked as how she gets revived back to her original form, Sesshomaru then put his sword back and says – (It was just as I thought, inside your body the sophisticated amount of reiatsu was building up but it was getting leaked out through that crack in your mask, as you can see now that crack is no more now it completely being healed by Tensaiga). Neliel touches her mask and says – (Thanks umm… I don't know your name). Sesshomaru – (I am Sesshomaru). Neliel smiles and says – (Thank you so much Sesshomaru). Halibel – (Uh-huh Lord Sesshomaru so what should we do now?). Neliel – (I saw Nnoitra dying, it's good that you all are alive). Grimmjow – (So many things have changed, for now we are the only Espadas who are alive). Halibel – (We will tell you about other things later for now we have to reward Aizen for betraying us.) Neliel – (What? Aizen Sama betrayed us?) Halibel – (Yes, he don't deserve to be called as Lord). Sesshomaru – (Alright so this is what my plan is).

In the Soul Society, the battles is raging as Tosen was fighting against Komamura and Hisagi in his complete hollow form on the other hand Shinji and Gin keep on fighting tough and Genryuusai Yamamoto was fighting against Wonderweiss, meanwhile Kyoraku, Love, Rose, Toushiro and Lisa are fighting against Aizen while Aizen was merely playing with them.

In the castle of the mysterious demon empire, Sonoran appears before the king of that empire, Sonoran – (My lord the pillars as well as the dimensional faults have all been repaired with the help of this girl). An invisible, tall and muscular dark figure appear – (Didn't she opposed helping us?) Sonoran – (I showed her the condition of her friends and tell her if she will help us then we will release her friends). Dark figure – (Wise work Sonoran, we don't need her anymore so you can go and do whatever you like with her, this is the reward for you). Sonoran smiled and thank his lord and then left from there.

Sesshomaru – (There are captains and Ichigo's group which invaded Hueco Mundo trapped in the warped portion of the Hueco Mundo with Hollows, those small dimensions are different in the aspects of space and time, according to the reports that Jaken have gathered, hollows are constantly keep appearing out of nowhere and attacking the entrapped people and also those dimensions are too unstable, in other words, they can explode any moment which will result in the death of each and every single person inside that dimension, I can understand that you don't want to help those captains and Ichigo's group but we need them in order to defeat Aizen, this is my first task so I will be going and you all can stay here in the Hueco Mundo.)

Neliel – What? Ichigo is in danger; I will not stay here and watch, I will come with you to help him at all costs.

Grimmjow – Ichigo, that bastard, he defeated me last time and then saved me, this is a nice opportunity for me to return the favour so that he won't think himself greater than me.

Sesshomaru – Hmm in that case I guess there is no need of me to rescue them, you two will be enough.

Neliel – Hmm

Grimmjow – Fine with me.

Sesshomaru – (You should go now Neliel and Grimmjow, we don't have much time). Neliel and Grimmjow left immediately to save the Captains and Ichigo. Sesshomaru and Halibel watches them heading towards where Ichigo and the Captains were trapped.

Ulquiorra – And what was your second task?

Sesshomaru – I didn't expect you to figure out my intentions this soon.

Ulquiorra – Yes, I have figured it out that you are intentionally hiding the second task from those two.

Sesshomaru – Indeed I was because what I think the most appropriate candidate to help me with this second task is you Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra – And why do you think that I will help you in your personal issues?

Sessshomaru – After you will know about what second task is, you will surely help it and that too with your own free will.

Ulquiorra – So what is it?

Sesshomaru – Orihime Inoue was kidnapped by the mysterious demon empire, they are ruthless and powerful, she is in a huge danger, what I intend to do is secretly take her away from the empire.

Ulquiorra – Hmm.

Sesshomaru – (Tensaiga told me about the feelings you developed towards her in your final moments. Go Ulquiorra, it is the time to give meaning to your life. Fate has given you a second chance, perhaps you lived in her heart even after you died.) Ulquiorra was stunned to listen to the Sesshomaru's words; he was wondering what to say or how to act. Sesshomaru handed him the pass which can allow Ulquiorra to legally enter into the demon dimension. Ulquiorra – (This looks like a royal seal, are you trusting me to enter into your world and save her? But how can you trust me?) Sesshomaru – (I am trusting a person who was greatly loyal to his Lord, who has a pride as a warrior and who can have feelings even being a hollow). Ulquiorra takes th pass from Sesshomaru, looks towards him for a while and then left to demon dimension he opens a Garganta and enters into it. Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru, what we will do now?) Sesshomaru – (While I was reviving the Espadas Tensaiga told me that because the fake Karakura town on the earth was surrounded by a strong barrier type energy field which was the reason for the existence of fake Karakura town, the energy reishi of Espadas died there couldn't escaped completely and thus there is still a chance that we can revive them who died in the fake Karakura town.) Halibel – (You mean my fraccions can also be revived?) Sesshomaru – (Indeed Halibel). Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to ask something, I don't know should I ask it or not but Hueco Mundo is already seem to stable then why are you interested in reviving the Arrancars died in fake Karakura town). Sesshomaru remembers the time when Rin couldn't be revived after her life is left in the nether-world when Sesshomaru visited his mother's castle to strengthen his Tensaiga and then he turns his back and begin walking and remembers Starrk and Lilinette and says – (Because everybody deserves a second chance).

Halibel then opens a Garganta to the world of the living to fake Karakura town and both Sesshomaru and Halibel enters into it and begin heading towards the fake Karakura town. On the other hand Ulquiorra arrives at the boundary of soul society and uses the pass which Sesshomaru gave him to open a Senkai Demon Gate to the demon dimension. Ulquiorra thinks – "Now I see why Halibel call you Lord, Sesshomaru, as my thank, I pledge my blade for your cause."

**To be continued… **


	24. Ch 24 - Contributing the Espadas III

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 24**

**Contributing the Espadas III**

Ulquiorra was stunned to listen to the Sesshomaru's words; he was wondering what to say or how to act. Sesshomaru handed him the pass which can allow Ulquiorra to legally enter into the demon dimension. Ulquiorra – (This looks like a royal seal, are you trusting me to enter into your world and save her? But how can you trust me?) Sesshomaru – (I am trusting a person who was greatly loyal to his Lord, who has a pride as a warrior and who can have feelings even being a hollow). Ulquiorra takes th pass from Sesshomaru, looks towards him for a while and then left to demon dimension he opens a Garganta and enters into it. Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru, what we will do now?) Sesshomaru – (While I was reviving the Espadas Tensaiga told me that because the fake Karakura town on the earth was surrounded by a strong barrier type energy field which was the reason for the existence of fake Karakura town, the energy reishi of Espadas died there couldn't escaped completely and thus there is still a chance that we can revive them who died in the fake Karakura town.) Halibel – (You mean my fraccions can also be revived?) Sesshomaru – (Indeed Halibel). Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to ask something, I don't know should I ask it or not but Hueco Mundo is already seem to stable then why are you interested in reviving the Arrancars died in fake Karakura town). Sesshomaru remembers the time when Rin couldn't be revived after her life is left in the nether-world when Sesshomaru visited his mother's castle to strengthen his Tensaiga and then he turns his back and begin walking and remembers Starrk and Lilinette and says – (Because everybody deserves a second chance).

Halibel then opens a Garganta to the world of the living to fake Karakura town and both Sesshomaru and Halibel enters into it and begin heading towards the fake Karakura town. On the other hand Ulquiorra arrives at the boundary of soul society and uses the pass which Sesshomaru gave him to open a Senkai Demon Gate to the demon dimension. Ulquiorra thinks – "Now I see why Halibel call you Lord, Sesshomaru, as my thank, I pledge my blade for your cause."

Sesshomaru and Halibel arrive at fake Karakura town, Sesshomaru says – (Hmm we have spent quite a time, everyone is already in the Soul Society, we must hurry up now). Halibel – (Hmm). Sesshomaru takes out his Tensaiga and increased his spiritual pressure to 70% a giant tornado of blue energy begin to swirl around Tensaiga enveloping Sesshomaru and soon Sesshomaur revives Coyote Starrk, Starrk was confused to see Sesshomaru and so as Sesshomaru as Starrk was in his resurrection while all other Espadas he has revived were in their sealed state. Starrk – (You… you have revived me, I was dead, did you have revived Lillinette too). Meanwhile Tensaiga told Sesshomaru that it has to consume a lot of power of Sesshomaru in order to revive Starrk in his Resurrecion otherwise it couldn't have revived Lillinette. Sesshomaru – (Call her; she should be alive by now too). Lillinette – (Starrk, Starrk I'm here stupid, I was just shocked to find myself alive). Starrk sighed and says - (Fine and now just shut up that white haired guy is upto something). Soon enough Sesshomaru revived Barragan the Kinfg of Hueco Mundo. Both Espadas were highly powerful with a huge reiatsu so Sesshomaru begin to feel quite tired and drained after reviving them, Sesshomaru stared at Barragan expecting few words from his but Barragan figured it out already as he listened Sesshomaru during his battle against Captain Soi Fon, Barragan – (Rot, Arrogante). Barragan released his resureccion). Halibel – (Barragan, what are you doing, we are not here for fighting, we should get combined to defeat Aizen, he has betrayed us). Barragan – (Halibel, are you forgetting your manners? I am the King of Hueco Mundo, I will punish Aizen but before it I have to defeat this demon because he thinks he can defeat me moreover there should be no creator of a true God). Seeshomaru – (Barrgan, either your too fool to analyze the emergence need of the scenario or you are too arrogant to accept it.) Barragan – (Demon, I am simply too great to get worried about it). Barragan's Fraccion's appears Sesshomaru and Halibel gets shocked to see them, Sesshomaru says – (But Tensaiga didn't even revive them). Suddenly a huge worm like creature appears in the sky, a masculine voice thunders the sky – (I have revived them, I sucked off the Tensaiga's power while you were reviving Barragan, you should have thought why Barragan is consuming way more power than Starrk in getting revived). Sesshomaru looked into the sky but the next sight shocked everyone out there Barragan's Fraccion's were all consumed by the chains coming out of the mouth of that giant worm. Barragan roars with anger – (Everything happened because of you demon so now perish!). Sesshomaru and Barragan then clash their weapons Sesshomaru was keep deflecting his Respira attacks by his Bakusaiga's energy wave attacks. Sesshomaru – (Halibel, Starrk stay out of this fight). Both Halibel and Starrk were watching their fight and all they wanted is somehow Sesshomaru and Barragan join forces.

On the other hand very soon Barrgan realized that like this he can never be able to get Sesshomaru, Barragan relaxed for a while and says – (You don't seem to do a fatal attack, why?) Sesshomaru – (Its simple Barragan, your head is more useful to me when it is on your shoulders not off of it). Barragan then uses his Sonido and appears behind Halibel and before Sesshomaru make any move the chains from the mouth of that giant worm grabs him and Barragan at that time attacks on Halibel with his Respira from behind, as Halibel turns around and witness a huge wave of Respira is coming towards her to rot her away, before she could think about anything to save herself an energy whip gets wrapped around her waist and throws her aside, Sesshomaru successfully saved Halibel from Respira but now Sesshomaru himself was in its way. Sesshomaru was already stuck with chains and too busy to saving himself from getting consumed by releasing his maximum spiritual pressure, Barragan's Respira got Sesshomaru this time, the huge wave of Respira hit Sesshomaru wrapped by the chains. Dark Uriel immediately realized that Respira is also rotting the chains, slowly but it is rotting so in order to avoid any risk he immediately discarded all the chains and disappears. Sesshomaru's body wrapped in Dark Uriel's chains and covered with Barragan's Respira falls down to the ground.

Barragan – (Hahaha after all both that giant and that demon lost against my absolute power). Halibel shouts with worried face – (Lord Sesshomaru). She then looked towards Barragan and rushed to him angrily, she shouts in anger – (Barragan!) Starrk was watching everything till now he sighed and says – (Cero Metraleta). A huge stream of infinite Blue Cero's move both Halibel and Barragan away from each other, then Starrk says – (Halibel, if you will rush towards No. 2 without any strategy he will easily finish you off with his Respira we should handle him together).

**To be continued… **


	25. Ch 25 - Contributing the Espadas IV

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 26**

**Ulquiorra Rescues Orihime**

Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow and Neliel find out the boundary of the realm where Ichigo and his friends were kept and fighting they successfully gets inside after releasing their resureccions, inside that realm Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Neliel's Fraccion were lying unconscious while Ichigo alone was facing infinite hollows which were keep coming. Neliel – (Ichigo, are you alright?) Ichigo a bit shocked but happy – (Nel, you here?) Neliel – (Don't worry Ichigo, now I am here to save you). Grimmjow – (Hah! In need of some help). Ichigo - (Grimmjow are you here to help me?) Grimmjow – (Yes I am merely returning the favour after it we will be enemies again). Ichigo – (Ah! Fine.)Now Neliel and Grimmjow took care of the hollows while Ichigo defend their friends and relax a bit. Grimmjow – (We need to destroy this realm in order to end all this). Ichigo – (Nel, you and your Fraccions and take Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryuu out of this realm me and Grimmjow will destroy it). Ichigo then put on his mask and gets in his Vizard form). Grimmjow – (What happened to your mask.) Ichigo – (Never mind!) Neliel grabs Rukia, and her two Fraccions with Bawa Bawa grabs Renji, Uryuu and Chad and jumps out of that realm. Grimmjow – (Desa Garron) long blue radiating solid energy waves appears from his nails, Ichigo – (Getsuga…). Black fierce energy waves begin to swirl around Ichigo's blade Zangetsu, Ichigo – (Tenshou…) A powerful broad stream of black energy waves strikes at the walls of that realm Grimmjow – (Destroy it) The solid waves of blue radiating energy striked the walls and with a huge blast complete realms gets destroyed.

Then Neliel and Grimmjow told the Ichigo and the captains what Sesshomaru told them and they decided to rush to the Soul Societ. After a long conversation Byakuya and Kenpachi decided to retreat to the Soul Society in order to defend it while Kurotsuchi denied and said he can't spoil all that resources which he has found in Hueco Mundo and he is doing what he can. Unohana on the other hand decided to heal the injured first and then retreat to Soul Society with everyone. Ichigo also decided to leave Uruyu, Chad, Rukia and Renji in the Hueco Mundo and depart to the Soul Society to fight Aizen and thus finally these 5 warriors Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Neliel and Grimmjow headed towards the Soul Society after proper healing and recovery.

In the castle of mysterious demon empire, Sonoran taking Orihime to his chamber forcibly, while passing through a long curved corridor he is ordering all the soldiers in the way that no matter what but they will not disturb him and they should leave their duty for now and can rest until or unless they are not being called. Sonoran then throws Orihime in his chamber and gets inside; he locks the door and takes off his armor. He was a tall guy with light indigo skin and glittering snake scales on his body. His hairs are long and jet black slightly curly falling on his shoulders.

Orihime was scared upto a great extent as Sonoran was slowly moving towards her, Sonoran – (Do not resist human girl, the more you will resist the more painful your death will be. Look at me I am not like the soul reapers or hollows you have seen till now, our place is higher to that of even Angels. So do not resist because for us you are merely a toy to be used for some time to pleasure the higher beings like us but if I liked you then maybe I let you live to pleasure myseld with you). Orihime – (No, you are wrong; Kurosaki Kun will come and save me). Sonoran – (Are you counting on that soul reaper who can't even become a complete Vizard besides he is already trapped under a realm which I had created and likes of him can never escape from it). Orihime – (But someone will come and save me, I know.) Sonoran – (Don't tell me you are relying on your poor human intuition, girl, face it, this is demon dimension, neither Soul Reapers nor Hollows are allowed to enter here). Orihime's will now completely crumbled as she realized that she can't be saved now, she tried to run away but Sonoran caught her with his demon speed.

Orihime then pushed him away and tried to run but Sonoran holds her clothes with his claws and tears them. Sonoran – (Hahahahahaha I like to play with my prey). Orihime now was slowly keep moving behind while hiding her body with her hands and remaining clothes on her body and suddenly Sonoran caught her throat with his claw and force her to lay down on his bed.

Suddenly he hears knocks the door, he went to open the door in anger and as he opens the door he saw one of his soldier scared and panting heavily, Sonoran – (You better have a worthy cause to disturb me otherwise you will die). Soldier – (My Lord, over 100 of our men are found dead in the hall following the main corridor). Sonoran grabs his neck and lift him up – (Find the intruder and kill him, get more men you dumb head, is this all for what you disturbed me?) Soldier – (My… My… Lord… our men who have found dead in the main hall, all have holes in their chests and…. And the men whom I have sent to find the intruder lost contact with us). Sonoran throws the soldier away and said – (Do whatever is needed just catch that intruder and slay him). After saying this much Sonoran closed the gate once again and move towards Orihime suddenly the gates get broken and the dead body of that soldier hits Sonoran's back. Sonoran turns around and sees the soldier's body; he was also having a hole in his chest). Orihime was also watching everything happening sitting in the corner of the darkness of Sonoran's chamber and what she witnessed she couldn't believe her eyes; Ulquiorra was standing at the door and staring at Sonoran. Sonoran – (Who are you? Are you the foolish intruder?) Ulquiorra – (One of your soldier told me that a hostage is under your watch, a human girl, where is she?) Sonoran lifts his hand in air and Chamber's lights got turns on Ulquiorra gets stunned as he looks at Orihime Sonoran stands aside and watches Ulquiorra going towards Orihime. Ulquiorra goes to Orihime he puts his hand on her face and looks at scared and full of tears, her arms and necks got hand marks of Sonoran and her clothes were almost teared, Ulquiorra stays silent for a moment and slowly closes his eyes suddenly Sonoran's voice echoed "die you two" his mouth opens unsually long like a snake and he shooted a jet of gaseous venom on both Ulquiorra and Orihime. Just as Ulquiorra opens his eyes, the storm of anger gets visible on his face and next moment not only that poisonous gas jet gets deflected but Ulquiorra filled Sonoran's mouth with his Cero. Sonoran coughs while Ulquiorra suddenly got near him and grabs his long red snake tongue and begin to revolve him from his tongue. Ulquiorra then takes out his sword and cuts his tongue while revolving him which makes Sonoran go flying far away from them by breaking several walls.

**To be continued… **


	26. Ch 26 - Ulquiorra Rescues Orihime

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 26**

**Ulquiorra Rescues Orihime**

Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow and Neliel find out the boundary of the realm where Ichigo and his friends were kept and fighting they successfully gets inside after releasing their resureccions, inside that realm Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Neliel's Fraccion were lying unconscious while Ichigo alone was facing infinite hollows which were keep coming. Neliel – (Ichigo, are you alright?) Ichigo a bit shocked but happy – (Nel, you here?) Neliel – (Don't worry Ichigo, now I am here to save you). Grimmjow – (Hah! In need of some help). Ichigo - (Grimmjow are you here to help me?) Grimmjow – (Yes I am merely returning the favour after it we will be enemies again). Ichigo – (Ah! Fine.)Now Neliel and Grimmjow took care of the hollows while Ichigo defend their friends and relax a bit. Grimmjow – (We need to destroy this realm in order to end all this). Ichigo – (Nel, you and your Fraccions and take Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryuu out of this realm me and Grimmjow will destroy it). Ichigo then put on his mask and gets in his Vizard form). Grimmjow – (What happened to your mask.) Ichigo – (Never mind!) Neliel grabs Rukia, and her two Fraccions with Bawa Bawa grabs Renji, Uryuu and Chad and jumps out of that realm. Grimmjow – (Desa Garron) long blue radiating solid energy waves appears from his nails, Ichigo – (Getsuga…). Black fierce energy waves begin to swirl around Ichigo's blade Zangetsu, Ichigo – (Tenshou…) A powerful broad stream of black energy waves strikes at the walls of that realm Grimmjow – (Destroy it) The solid waves of blue radiating energy striked the walls and with a huge blast complete realms gets destroyed.

Then Neliel and Grimmjow told the Ichigo and the captains what Sesshomaru told them and they decided to rush to the Soul Societ. After a long conversation Byakuya and Kenpachi decided to retreat to the Soul Society in order to defend it while Kurotsuchi denied and said he can't spoil all that resources which he has found in Hueco Mundo and he is doing what he can. Unohana on the other hand decided to heal the injured first and then retreat to Soul Society with everyone. Ichigo also decided to leave Uruyu, Chad, Rukia and Renji in the Hueco Mundo and depart to the Soul Society to fight Aizen and thus finally these 5 warriors Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Neliel and Grimmjow headed towards the Soul Society after proper healing and recovery.

In the castle of mysterious demon empire, Sonoran taking Orihime to his chamber forcibly, while passing through a long curved corridor he is ordering all the soldiers in the way that no matter what but they will not disturb him and they should leave their duty for now and can rest until or unless they are not being called. Sonoran then throws Orihime in his chamber and gets inside; he locks the door and takes off his armor. He was a tall guy with light indigo skin and glittering snake scales on his body. His hairs are long and jet black slightly curly falling on his shoulders.

Orihime was scared upto a great extent as Sonoran was slowly moving towards her, Sonoran – (Do not resist human girl, the more you will resist the more painful your death will be. Look at me I am not like the soul reapers or hollows you have seen till now, our place is higher to that of even Angels. So do not resist because for us you are merely a toy to be used for some time to pleasure the higher beings like us but if I liked you then maybe I let you live to pleasure myseld with you). Orihime – (No, you are wrong; Kurosaki Kun will come and save me). Sonoran – (Are you counting on that soul reaper who can't even become a complete Vizard besides he is already trapped under a realm which I had created and likes of him can never escape from it). Orihime – (But someone will come and save me, I know.) Sonoran – (Don't tell me you are relying on your poor human intuition, girl, face it, this is demon dimension, neither Soul Reapers nor Hollows are allowed to enter here). Orihime's will now completely crumbled as she realized that she can't be saved now, she tried to run away but Sonoran caught her with his demon speed.

Orihime then pushed him away and tried to run but Sonoran holds her clothes with his claws and tears them. Sonoran – (Hahahahahaha I like to play with my prey). Orihime now was slowly keep moving behind while hiding her body with her hands and remaining clothes on her body and suddenly Sonoran caught her throat with his claw and force her to lay down on his bed.

Suddenly he hears knocks the door, he went to open the door in anger and as he opens the door he saw one of his soldier scared and panting heavily, Sonoran – (You better have a worthy cause to disturb me otherwise you will die). Soldier – (My Lord, over 100 of our men are found dead in the hall following the main corridor). Sonoran grabs his neck and lift him up – (Find the intruder and kill him, get more men you dumb head, is this all for what you disturbed me?) Soldier – (My… My… Lord… our men who have found dead in the main hall, all have holes in their chests and…. And the men whom I have sent to find the intruder lost contact with us). Sonoran throws the soldier away and said – (Do whatever is needed just catch that intruder and slay him). After saying this much Sonoran closed the gate once again and move towards Orihime suddenly the gates get broken and the dead body of that soldier hits Sonoran's back. Sonoran turns around and sees the soldier's body; he was also having a hole in his chest). Orihime was also watching everything happening sitting in the corner of the darkness of Sonoran's chamber and what she witnessed she couldn't believe her eyes; Ulquiorra was standing at the door and staring at Sonoran. Sonoran – (Who are you? Are you the foolish intruder?) Ulquiorra – (One of your soldier told me that a hostage is under your watch, a human girl, where is she?) Sonoran lifts his hand in air and Chamber's lights got turns on Ulquiorra gets stunned as he looks at Orihime Sonoran stands aside and watches Ulquiorra going towards Orihime. Ulquiorra goes to Orihime he puts his hand on her face and looks at scared and full of tears, her arms and necks got hand marks of Sonoran and her clothes were almost teared, Ulquiorra stays silent for a moment and slowly closes his eyes suddenly Sonoran's voice echoed "die you two" his mouth opens unsually long like a snake and he shooted a jet of gaseous venom on both Ulquiorra and Orihime. Just as Ulquiorra opens his eyes, the storm of anger gets visible on his face and next moment not only that poisonous gas jet gets deflected but Ulquiorra filled Sonoran's mouth with his Cero. Sonoran coughs while Ulquiorra suddenly got near him and grabs his long red snake tongue and begin to revolve him from his tongue. Ulquiorra then takes out his sword and cuts his tongue while revolving him which makes Sonoran go flying far away from them by breaking several walls.

**To be continued… **


	27. Ch 27 - Reunion of Destinies

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 27**

**Reunion of Destinies **

Suddenly he hears knocks the door, he went to open the door in anger and as he opens the door he saw one of his soldier scared and panting heavily, Sonoran – (You better have a worthy cause to disturb me otherwise you will die). Soldier – (My Lord, over 100 of our men are found dead in the hall following the main corridor). Sonoran grabs his neck and lift him up – (Find the intruder and kill him, get more men you dumb head, is this all for what you disturbed me?) Soldier – (My… My… Lord… our men who have found dead in the main hall, all have holes in their chests and…. And the men whom I have sent to find the intruder lost contact with us). Sonoran throws the soldier away and said – (Do whatever is needed just catch that intruder and slay him). After saying this much Sonoran closed the gate once again and move towards Orihime suddenly the gates get broken and the dead body of that soldier hits Sonoran's back. Sonoran turns around and sees the soldier's body; he was also having a hole in his chest). Orihime was also watching everything happening sitting in the corner of the darkness of Sonoran's chamber and what she witnessed she couldn't believe her eyes; Ulquiorra was standing at the door and staring at Sonoran. Sonoran – (Who are you? Are you the foolish intruder?) Ulquiorra – (One of your soldier told me that a hostage is under your watch, a human girl, where is she?) Sonoran lifts his hand in air and Chamber's lights got turns on Ulquiorra gets stunned as he looks at Orihime Sonoran stands aside and watches Ulquiorra going towards Orihime. Ulquiorra goes to Orihime he puts his hand on her face and looks at scared and full of tears, her arms and necks got hand marks of Sonoran and her clothes were almost teared, Ulquiorra stays silent for a moment and slowly closes his eyes suddenly Sonoran's voice echoed "die you two" his mouth opens unsually long like a snake and he shooted a jet of gaseous venom on both Ulquiorra and Orihime. Just as Ulquiorra opens his eyes, the storm of anger gets visible on his face and next moment not only that poisonous gas jet gets deflected but Ulquiorra filled Sonoran's mouth with his Cero. Sonoran coughs while Ulquiorra suddenly got near him and grabs his long red snake tongue and begin to revolve him from his tongue. Ulquiorra then takes out his sword and cuts his tongue while revolving him which makes Sonoran go flying far away from them by breaking several walls.

Ulquiorra then goes to Orihime and says – (I can see you are scared and forced by that creature, I want you to know that I have arrived here to rescue you so now come with me, it is not order but you should come with me if you want to be alright). But Orihime didn't moved and keeps staring in Ulquiorra's eyes innocently. Ulquiorra – (So you are unable to move due to some reason either you are injured or because of your clothes but we have to get away from here as soon as possible). After saying this much Ulquiorra begin to take off his shirt to cover Orihime but before he could cover Orihime, she hugs him tightly and begins to cry more. Ulquiorra gets confused and also a bit shocked by the feeling he was getting, he says – (You are always out of my comprehension woman). He covers Orihime with his shirt and lifts her in his arms and gets away far from the castle with the help of his Sonido.

While on their way Ulquiorra gets hit by a hard air wave on his right shoulder and they fell from the sky to the ground, Ulquiorra covers and holds Orihime so that she don't get hurt as they hit the ground. While Ulquiorra was trying to get up another air wave moves towards Ulquiorra which wasn't completely stopped but by reduced in force by Orihime's Tri-linked shield. Ulquiorra saw her and remembers the time when she saved Ichigo in the similar way from his sword. Sonoran – (Fool hollow, do you know the difference in our powers what makes you think you can take her away from here). Ulquiorra – (Difference in power seems meaningless to me because all I know is I will definitely save this woman). Orihime gets a little shocked to hear Ulquiorra's word as they remind her of Ichigo. Sonoran – (I am Sonoran, one of the personal bodyguard of the great King of this empire. My power is sound and everything else comes in its aspect). Ulquiorra – (Murcielago).

Ulquiorra has released his resurrection, the long bat wings extend wide, his hairs also gets long, he was shirtless in his resurrection with his energy spear in his hand and a sheer determination to save someone in his eyes, he was ready to face a being whose powers were completely beyond his reach. On the other hand, Sonoran's armor gets back to his body, his hairs grow longer and his powerful big sword was ready to devour his enemies.

Somehow the power level of both the warriors were same and Ulquiorra was constantly getting affected by his poison while Sonoran's body constantly getting heavy damage by Ulquiorra's attacks, especially his Ceros. After sometime of fierce fighting both Ulquiorra and Sonoran gets completely exhausted, Sonoran uses his powers of sound and begin creating a destructive realm from vibrating sound particles which were effecting the atoms and thus the reishi in their surrounding it was slowly absorbing Orihime and Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra didn't let the force to take off his feet from the ground and raise his spiritual pressure to stop the realm from being created on the other hand frustrated Sonoran take his sword and rush to Ulquiorra to cut him down, Ulquiorra - (Hold me tightly the way you did in the castle). Orihime closed her eyes and hugged Ulquiorra from behind as her feets were taking away by the force of that destructive realm next moment Sonoran's sword was cutting Ulquiorra's shoulder deeply but suddenly everything gets normal and Orihime stands on her feet and see Sonoran's sword cutting deep into Ulquiorra's shoulder but when she Sonoran's body she got stirred as Sonoran's head was not on his shoulders.

Ulquiorra pushes Sonoran's body away in the nearby depths and he undone his ressurrecion and Orihime begin to heal him. Ulquiorra lifts her again in his arms and flees away to Senkai Demon Gate. Ulquiorra – (You can heal me like this too, don't you?) Orihime nodes happily with slight smile.

On the other hand Sesshomaru enters into the severed path to the Soul Society with Halibel, Starrk and Lillinette as they move further a gate opens in severed path and Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Neliel and Grimmjow joins them. Byakuya – (Sesshomaru, I thought it is the serious crime for demons to roam around in other worlds with their full spiritual pressure). Sesshomaru – (I don't have to worry about it Byakuya as I am sure till now they might be stopped counting me as the part of Dog Demon Kingdom). Ichigo – (Lets move fast guys we have to stop Aizen, he is already in Karakura town right now). Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, in your state you will not be able to do anything against Aizen). Ichigo – (What do you mean?) Sesshomaru – (Vizard is your most powerful form which is right now disturbed and also you are not completely Vizard yet). Ichigo sadly looks away, thinks something but keeps running. While they were on their way Ulquiorra and Orihime also joins them. Ichigo gets shocked to see them – (Orihime and Ulquiorra?) Orihime – (I am fine Kurosaki kun and Lord Sesshomaru revived all Espadas). Sesshomaru – (We must focus at the enemy infront of us, don't let unnecessary questions and curiosities bother you).

**To be continued… **


	28. Ch 28 - The Invincible Back Up

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 28**

**The Invincible Back Up**

Ulquiorra pushes Sonoran's body away in the nearby depths and he undone his ressurrecion and Orihime begin to heal him. Ulquiorra lifts her again in his arms and flees away to Senkai Demon Gate. Ulquiorra – (You can heal me like this too, don't you?) Orihime nodes happily with slight smile.

On the other hand Sesshomaru enters into the severed path to the Soul Society with Halibel, Starrk and Lillinette as they move further a gate opens in severed path and Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Neliel and Grimmjow joins them. Byakuya – (Sesshomaru, I thought it is the serious crime for demons to roam around in other worlds with their full spiritual pressure). Sesshomaru – (I don't have to worry about it Byakuya as I am sure till now they might be stopped counting me as the part of Dog Demon Kingdom). Ichigo – (Lets move fast guys we have to stop Aizen, he is already in Karakura town right now). Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, in your state you will not be able to do anything against Aizen). Ichigo – (What do you mean?) Sesshomaru – (Vizard is your most powerful form which is right now disturbed and also you are not completely Vizard yet). Ichigo sadly looks away, thinks something but keeps running. While they were on their way Ulquiorra and Orihime also joins them. Ichigo gets shocked to see them – (Orihime and Ulquiorra?) Orihime – (I am fine Kurosaki kun and Lord Sesshomaru revived all Espadas). Sesshomaru – (We must focus at the enemy infront of us, don't let unnecessary questions and curiosities bother you).

A wide Senkai Gate opens in the soul society and all the warriors were witnessing the horrible sight of the Soul Society, most of the buildings are trashed, demons and hollows were attacking all soul reapers, and flying in the sky, all of the captains and vizards are lying on the ground wounded by Aizen's sword, Genryuusai's Ryuu Jin Jakka's flames have been sealed by wonderweiss in his reelased form and, weak soul reapers and lieutenants all are watching Aizen going to create King's Key.

Sesshomaru – (Listen everyone, let me explain how we are going to fight, there's a weakness in Aizen's fighting pattern, it is not actually a weakness but it's just his current fighting style or I should say thinking is putting a limitation on his zanpakuto's power. He can create a big illusion and finish everyone at once with the level of power he has but he use his hypnotic abilities to make us hurt each other, what we will do is fighting one or atmost two at a time while keeping close distance while other will be away from his sight).

Sesshomaru – (Ulquiorra, take Orihime to squad 4 barracks, there will be a good use of her ability there, and protect squad 4 and nearby barracks).

Sesshomaru – (Halibel, don't let any hollow or demon stay on the ground, wipe them all out from the ground).

Sesshomaru – (Starrk, stay into your resurrection throughout the fight because I can only revive the deads once and no matter what, do not use that wolves attack of yours, you know what I mean, you will cover me as I will reach to Aizen).

Sesshomaru – (Neliel, gueard this Senkai Gate).

Sesshomaru – (Grimmjow, you have to clear Starrk's and mine way to Aizen).

Sesshomaru – (Byakuya, Kenpachi, Aizen is yours for now).

Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, you stay here, I have to train you).

Ulquiorra took Orihime to squad 4 barracks stands above them in sky, cutting through the demons and hollows flying towards it. Halibel on the other side keep wiping the hollows and demons who were hunting soul reapers on the ground. Starrk released his resurrection and wait for Sesshomaru while Neliel stands in front of Senkai Gate as guard. Grimmjow on the other hand begin fighting with other hollows and demons around the Senkai Gate.

Byakuya and Kenpachi approaches Aizen, Kenpachi – (Hey, Aizen, in how many pieces you want me to cut you? Aizen – (Are you sure you can even cut me *smiles*)

Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, you won't be able to stand a chance against Aizen at your current condition, you know it too).

Ichigo – (Yes but I have to fight and protect everyone, they all are counting on me, how can I disappoint them?)

Sesshomaru – (Ask yourself Ichigo and answer me, do you think you can do whatever you like or you want to?)

Ichigo – (But…)

Sesshomaru – (Just because it is a good deed, just beacause till now your spiritual energy keep let you achieve a new and greater power over and over again, don't think you can do whatever you like, we are not Gods, we are warriors, we may not be able to do what we think but we can stand for what we believe we can do. Realize the difference Ichigo.)

Ichigo – (But I couldn't save Orihime, I am unable to save anyone here then what is the use of such power or such warriorhood).

Sesshomaru – (Such selfish words *he stares at Ichigo).

Ichigo – (What I have to do now? *he says with sadness while looking down).

Sesshomaru – (Accept Ichigo, if you want to be stronger than acknowledgment of your weaknesses and limitation is as equally important as the acknowledgement of your strength).

Sesshomaru – (You have your limitation Ichigo, a true warrior never leave or even question warriorhood just because he is weak against someone).

Ichigo – (Yes you are right, I can't defeat Aizen with my current powers, show me the path Sesshomaru).

Sesshomaru – (You have to settle your personal issues with Hichigo, you see earlier you merely forced him to let you use his power that's why you failed to become a complete Vizard, this time you have to give him a reason to trust in your power the way you trust in his power).

Ichigo – (How?)

Sesshomaru – (By unlocking your ultimate technique, which is Heaven Scorching Lunar Claw).

Ichigo – (How it is different from my Heaven Piercing Lunar Fang?)

Sesshomaru – (It compromises of exactly 50% of Shinigami and 50% of Hollow powers? While right now you merely use 30% of your hollow powers in your Vizard form, Now gets hollowfied but reject the mask if the new and heavy one appear)

Now Ichigo begin to get hollowfied and his new and heavier mask begin to get appear but Ichigo rejected it and keep applying force to get hollowfied as a result a strong electromagnetic field begin to generate around Ichigo, electric currents begin to sparks all around in a nearby area of 100 meters. Ichigo – (*screams* aaaaarrgghhh). Sesshomaru applied force on Ichigo and Ichigo also keeps pushing himself, which results in Sesshomaru successfully pulled Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo's body).

Hollow Ichigo – (hey, partner)

Ichigo stops trying to hollowfied and says – (You, what have u done with my mask?)

Hollow Ichigo – (Hah! Is it heavy? You are simply unable to carry the weight of my powers Ichigo).

Ichigo – (I thought you are strong enough but you are not, your vizard powers are not enough).

Hollow Ichigo – (Are you forgetting who defeated Ulquiorra Scifer in the battle, that great my powers are).

Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, if you want someone to follow you or coordinate you then give him a reason for it, not only with force but something more).

Ichigo – (Hollow Ichigo, I challenge you, I will show you that the very power on which you relying and hope to be the King, those are equal to mine and we both need each other in order to get stronger, nobody is King).

Hollow Ichigo – (Hah! Another opportunity to be the king, fine, bring it on Ichigo).

**To be continued… **


	29. Ch 29 - Ichigo: The Perfect Vizard

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 29**

**Ichigo: The Perfect Vizard**

Sesshomaru – (You have to settle your personal issues with Hichigo, you see earlier you merely forced him to let you use his power that's why you failed to become a complete Vizard, this time you have to give him a reason to trust in your power the way you trust in his power).

Ichigo – (How?)

Sesshomaru – (By unlocking your ultimate technique, which is Heaven Scorching Lunar Claw).

Ichigo – (How it is different from my Heaven Piercing Lunar Fang?)

Sesshomaru – (It compromises of exactly 50% of Shinigami and 50% of Hollow powers? While right now you merely use 30% of your hollow powers in your Vizard form, Now gets hollowfied but reject the mask if the new and heavy one appear)

Now Ichigo begin to get hollowfied and his new and heavier mask begin to get appear but Ichigo rejected it and keep applying force to get hollowfied as a result a strong electromagnetic field begin to generate around Ichigo, electric currents begin to sparks all around in a nearby area of 100 meters. Ichigo – (*screams* aaaaarrgghhh). Sesshomaru applied force on Ichigo and Ichigo also keeps pushing himself, which results in Sesshomaru successfully pulled Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo's body).

Hollow Ichigo – (hey, partner)

Ichigo stops trying to hollowfied and says – (You, what have u done with my mask?)

Hollow Ichigo – (Hah! Is it heavy? You are simply unable to carry the weight of my powers Ichigo).

Ichigo – (I thought you are strong enough but you are not, your vizard powers are not enough).

Hollow Ichigo – (Are you forgetting who defeated Ulquiorra Scifer in the battle, that great my powers are).

Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, if you want someone to follow you or coordinate you then give him a reason for it, not only with force but something more).

Ichigo – (Hollow Ichigo, I challenge you, I will show you that the very power on which you relying and hope to be the King, those are equal to mine and we both need each other in order to get stronger, nobody is King).

Hollow Ichigo – (Hah! Another opportunity to be the king, fine, bring it on Ichigo).

Both Ichigo and Hichigo clashes their swords in Bankai form the battle were intense and Sesshomaru hided them by creating a false illusion like barrier on the Senkai Gate. Their swords were cutting each other, constantly both were exhausted.

Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, don't stop, remember, a warrior attacks and backs off while soul fights continuously, show him the path, it is your own power only you can protect him).

Hollow Ichigo – (Ichigo, you can never surpass me, I will be the king, I am more powerful than you).

Ichigo – (There is no King, my inner world is the home of three of us, Me, Zangetsu and you, it is my source of power, it gives me what I always wanted in my life, the power to protect everyone and now I am gonna use that power to protect you two also).

Hollow Ichigo – (Zangetsu, Zangetsu, there is no Zangetsu but me, and if you want to protect us then there is only one way, surrender yourself to me).

Sesshomaru detects Ichigo's spiritual pressure is growing and now almost equal to that of Hollow Ichigo even though Hichigo is not inside Ichigo for now. Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, this is the time, you ever wonder why Hichigo fights with you in Soul reapers aspect, it's time for you to force him to use his Cero on you).

Ichigo – (Alright, I got it, Hichigo its weird Zangetsu and you coexist and still you don't feel his existence while I still feel him, I feel his power and he feels mine, Hichigo I am ready to surrender myself if it means to save you but can you do the same).

Now both Ichigo and Hichigo were fighting at the same spiritual pressures.

Hichigo – (Ichigo I will never surrender to a weakling like you, my hollow powers are greater than you).

Ichigo – (And yet you are using a Zanpakuto, you hanvn't attacked me with anyone of your hollow power except your twisted spiritual pressure).

Hichigo gets a bit shocked but then gets irritated and prepares a Cero – (Cero Extremo).

Sesshomaru – (That's the time you have to cut through his Cero with your Lunar Fang, do it now).

Just Hollow Ichigo throws his Cero Extremo on Ichigo, he cuts throws his Lunar Fang on it and a huge blast and everything gets disappear).

Hollow Ichigo's voice echoed – (Ichigo you are truly an equal to me, I underestimated you, from now on we will fight side by side as equal, there will be no King, I am putting my faith on your powers just like you do on mine, don't disappoint me).

Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, a human, a soul reapers and a hollow's power are best represented by a triangle; it is a trinity, a powerful one. It begins with a human, who either become a soul reaper or become a hollow. Imagine the human as a mid-point of the base of a triangle. If you move right you become soul reaper and then achieve states like Shikai and then finally Bankai. And if you will move left you become a hollow and then achieve states like Gillian, Adjucha and finally Vasto Lorde. Now mix the Hollows with soul reapers, as Hollows become soul reaper we move higher in the triangle's vertice, means hollow power's content will decrease but a new level of power is also being achieved by the being like Arrancar. Same goes to soul reapers, when they become hollow, they achieve the state of Vizard. And when balance gets disturbed states like Kaname Tosen and your fully-hollowfied forms appear.)

Ichigo – (Then what is the topmost middle point represent?)

Sesshomaru – (A half cycle of a human, he has chosen either negative way or positive and become a higher human powerful than both Hollows and Soul reapers).

Ichigo – (Means?)

Sesshomaru – (The Soul King).

Ichigo – (Hmm).

Sesshomaru – (Neliel, Starrk we are ready let's go).

Sesshomaru, Ichigo Starrk and Neliel rushes towards Aizen.

On the other hand, Aizen defeating Kenpachi, Aizen – (Zaraki, you have admiabel spiritual pressure but with hogyoku in my body, it is not enough to defeat me). Kenpachi goes flying and gets buried in the rubble as he gets shoved in the building.

Aizen – (Wonderweiss now, Genryuusai, now watch your own flames burning the place you sworn to protect).

Halibel – (Cascada). Halibel's Casacada attack minimized the destructive power of the Ryuu Jin Jakka's flames in Wonderweiss's head.

Sesshomaru and Starrk reached to Aizen, Aizen's Chrysalis stage gets over by now, Aizen – (Now I will witness the destruction with my own eyes).

Suddenly a Senkai Demon Gate opens in the sky and Jaken comes out from it with a glowing knife like thing in his hand. Jaken – (Lord Sesshomaru, I am here with the object you asked me to bring).

Sesshomaru – (Very good, Urahara, are you ready?)

Urahara, Isshin and Yuroichi takes out three long flanks shaped devices they joined them and formed a triple jaw open mouth demon like gun shaped device. Jaken inserts that glowing knife like thing inside its mouth between it and it starts glowing.

Sesshomaru – (Careful guys, use it only at the right time, we will have only one chance).

Urahara, Isshin, Yuroichi, Jaken – (Yes, we will).

Ichigo – (What we will do Sesshomaru?)

Sesshomaru – (Give them that chance).

**To be continued… **


	30. Ch 30 - Retribution I

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 30**

**Retribution I**

Ichigo – (Then what is the topmost middle point represent?)

Sesshomaru – (A half cycle of a human, he has chosen either negative way or positive and become a higher human powerful than both Hollows and Soul reapers).

Ichigo – (Means?)

Sesshomaru – (The Soul King).

Ichigo – (Hmm).

Sesshomaru – (Neliel, Starrk we are ready let's go).

Sesshomaru, Ichigo Starrk and Neliel rushes towards Aizen.

On the other hand, Aizen defeating Kenpachi, Aizen – (Zaraki, you have admirable spiritual pressure but with hogyoku in my body, it is not enough to defeat me). Kenpachi goes flying and gets buried in the rubble as he gets shoved in the building.

Aizen – (Wonderweiss now, Genryuusai, now watch your own flames burning the place you sworn to protect).

Halibel – (Cascada). Halibel's Casacada attack minimized the destructive power of the Ryuu Jin Jakka's flames in Wonderweiss's head.

Sesshomaru and Starrk reached to Aizen, Aizen's Chrysalis stage gets over by now, Aizen – (Now I will witness the destruction with my own eyes).

Suddenly a Senkai Demon Gate opens in the sky and Jaken comes out from it with a glowing knife like thing in his hand. Jaken – (Lord Sesshomaru, I am here with the object you asked me to bring).

Sesshomaru – (Very good, Urahara, are you ready?)

Urahara, Isshin and Yuroichi takes out three long flanks shaped devices they joined them and formed a triple jaw open mouth demon like gun shaped device. Jaken inserts that glowing knife like thing inside its mouth between it and it starts glowing.

Sesshomaru – (Careful guys, use it only at the right time, we will have only one chance).

Urahara, Isshin, Yuroichi, Jaken – (Yes, we will).

Ichigo – (What we will do Sesshomaru?)

Sesshomaru – (Give them that chance).

Aizen – (So still, all of you have left but I won't bother you people much, I will finish all of you quickly, come at me with everything you all have got).

Sesshomaru – (Genryuusai, let us handle this from here).

Genryuusai – (hmm it's about time).

Sesshomaru unlocks his 70% spiritual pressure, Sesshomaru – (Ichigo, don't hold back, we have to finish him soo n atleast before we run out of our spiritual pressure). Ichigo – (Yes). Ichigo puts his hand on his face and strong winds begin to blow as the hollow mask formed on his face electric currents begin to spark all around and finally Ichigo gets hollowfied.

Aizen – (Very well Ichigo).

Sesshomaru attacks with a fierce energy wave of Bakusaiga and Ichigo attacks with his Getsuga Tenshou and as their sword clashes with Aizen's sword, he gets pushed away higher in the sky. Aizen then balance himself in air as he gets prepared for Sesshomaru and Aizen coming from ground, he got stirred for a moment and stretch his both arms away from him either side and produce a strong barrier which stopped Neliel's Lanzador Verde and Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago but as both Neliel and Ulquiorra appear and holds their weapons the barrier gets broken and Aizen have to dodge their attacks.

As Aizen gets backed off he confronts Halibel standing behind him suddenly Halibel creates a huge wall of water behind herself and as Aizen swings his sword on Halibel she dodges it and gets disappear. Now Aizen was wondering about that huge wall of water suddenly the entire wall gets exploded by Starrk's Cero Metraleta and Aizen gets overwhelmed by the water coming at him with huge force with a rain of powerful Ceros.

Grimmjow appears right in front of him as the water and Ceros get stopped. Grimmjow – (Laceraton). Solidified energy claws attacks Aizen and stuck them, Jaken shouts on Urahara – (Mr. Urahara this is our chance). Urahara, Yuroichi and Isshin throw that triple sided device holding the glowing knife like crystal towards Aizen. Just as it was going to hit the Aizen a Demon Senkai Gate opens up in the middle and a man holds that device in the mid of its way and saves Aizen.

Meanwhile Aizen breaks the Laceraton attack of Grimmjow with just one swing of his sword and another swing puts a deep cut from Grimmjow's right shoulder to the left side of his belly. Grimmjow falls down from the sky to the ground with lots of blood coming out of his body.

Aizen – (One down, 4 to go). Aizen stares at Starrk, Halibel, Neliel and Ulquiorra.

On the other hand, Byakuya now begin fight with the new enemy, he says – (Who are you? Your spiritual pressure is even different to that of the demons). He replied – (Jarakka… Bothrope Jarakka is my name and don't dare to compare us with the lowly demons. I am the personal bodyguard of the King of mysterious demon empire). Byakuya – (Prepare yourself enemy).

Aizen appears near Ulquiorra and swings his sword on him, Ulquiorra gets thrown away by the force of sword towards the ground even after he saved himself from his Lanza Del Relampago in his hand and he hits the building. Then Aizen appears nearby Neliel, Aizen – (It's your turn to die former Espada 3). Just as Aizen begin to attack Neliel a dark shadow covers both Neliel and Aizen and as Aizen looks above a dense dark energy wave rushes to him which he has to dodge and backs off far from Neliel. Ichgio then stands in front of Neliel and says – (Aizen, don't ever think about even coming close to her). Ichigo – (Neliel, are you fine). Neliel stares at Ichigo for sometime and says – (Yes Ichigo, I am fine sorry to bother you, don't worry about me and focus on Aizen).

Then Sesshomaru and Aizen clashes their swords and Sesshomaru throws him away there he further gets pushed away by Halibel's Cascada and reached to Starrk, where Starrk and Aizen clashes their swords, Aizen – (Starrk you also want to kill me just because I didn't saved you and Lillinette). Starrk gets a bit uneasy and kept his focus and says – (Aizen, I am simply against your plans which are complete end of Hollows and Hueco Mundo). Aizen pushed Starrk aside and says – (Come on Starrk, be true to yourself once in a while, I never promised anyone that I will save you Espadas, I have already given you enough power but the problem is you are just too weak to deserve to live). Starrk – (We just have different meanings of comerades, team, supporting, being together and the meaning of such words which we understand are far from what you can ever comprehened Aizen). Aizen and Starrk keep attacking each other and also got some cuts, though Aizen's injuries were negligibl in comparison of Starrk. Aizen – (Hahaha from where this enthusiasm and confidence is coming don't you lament being alone now Starrk, go and sleep otherwise somebody's gonna die. *smiles cunningly*) Starrk's swords turns back to pistols and he fires a Cero on Aizen which he have to dodge and back off. Aizen – (Are you seeing those guys over there *pointing Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Neliel* and that long white haired guy *pointing towards Sesshomaru* one fatal attack on me and they will come at you like hungry lions and lionesses comes at a piece of meat).

On the other hand the battle was getting intense between Byakuya and Jarakka. Jarakka – (I know your technique Soul Reaper; I will never let your blade come close to me). Byakuya – (Let's see then, Bankai, Senbonjakura Kageyoshi) Byakuya drops his sword which gets disappears near his feet and a no, of huge katana's emerged at both sides of Byakuya which eventually gets converted in a huge brook of petal like blades. Byakuya – (I won't hold back rather I don't have time to do so, Gokei Senbonjakura Kageyoshi). All the blades surround Jarakka and contracted to crush him in the middle, Jarakka on the same time released a lot of fire from his mouth and snake like hands. A huge blast and Byakuya's Zanpakuto gets damaged and no longer usable as his fire melted and destroyed almost all of the blades while Jarakka was somehow surviving but completely drenched in his own blood. The device got slipped away from his hand.

**To be continued… **


	31. Ch 31 - Retribution II

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 31**

**Retribution II**

Aizen pushed Starrk aside and says – (Come on Starrk, be true to yourself once in a while, I never promised anyone that I will save you Espadas, I have already given you enough power but the problem is you are just too weak to deserve to live). Starrk – (We just have different meanings of comerades, team, supporting, being together and the meaning of such words which we understand are far from what you can ever comprehened Aizen). Aizen and Starrk keep attacking each other and also got some cuts, though Aizen's injuries were negligibl in comparison of Starrk. Aizen – (Hahaha from where this enthusiasm and confidence is coming don't you lament being alone now Starrk, go and sleep otherwise somebody's gonna die. *smiles cunningly*) Starrk's swords turns back to pistols and he fires a Cero on Aizen which he have to dodge and back off. Aizen – (Are you seeing those guys over there *pointing Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Neliel* and that long white haired guy *pointing towards Sesshomaru* one fatal attack on me and they will come at you like hungry lions and lionesses comes at a piece of meat).

On the other hand the battle was getting intense between Byakuya and Jarakka. Jarakka – (I know your technique Soul Reaper; I will never let your blade come close to me). Byakuya – (Let's see then, Bankai, Senbonjakura Kageyoshi) Byakuya drops his sword which gets disappears near his feet and a no, of huge katana's emerged at both sides of Byakuya which eventually gets converted in a huge brook of petal like blades. Byakuya – (I won't hold back rather I don't have time to do so, Gokei Senbonjakura Kageyoshi). All the blades surround Jarakka and contracted to crush him in the middle, Jarakka on the same time released a lot of fire from his mouth and snake like hands. A huge blast and Byakuya's Zanpakuto gets damaged and no longer usable as his fire melted and destroyed almost all of the blades while Jarakka was somehow surviving but completely drenched in his own blood. The device got slipped away from his hand.

Starrk and Aizen continued to battle and Starrk slowly begin to lose after getting so many injuries then Sesshomaru ask Starrk to back off and let him handle it. Starrk backed off; he was quite exhausted and panting heavily after getting so many injuries from a tough battle with Aizen.

On the other hand Byakuya is now up for using demon spells against Jarakka though they were not much effective on him, for now Jarakka was only dodging and defending himself and not actually attacking on Byakuya. Byakuya – (Hmm he is upto something).

Sesshomaru – (Aizen, I am unleashing 100% of my spirit energy now, let's finish it).

Aizen – (That's what I was waiting for all along *smiles cunningly*)

Sesshomaru and Aizen crosses swords in air, both of them begin to try harder to push and overwhelm each other somehow Aizen comes below Sesshomaru and attacks with a huge energy blast of dark purple energy, Sesshomaru somehow reduced the damage by taking out his Tensaiga at the right moment but still he took a lot of damage also he gets blown higher in the sky, he was not in the position of dodging any other attack or even attack Aizen.

Looking at the sight suddenly Jarakka's eyes begin to sparkling as if he has got an opportunity he again shoots fire from his mouth and hands on his own body and set his heavily injured body on fire. Jarakka – (Aaaaaarrrgghhh *screaming and roaring loud* for you my Lord… King of mysterious demon empire). Jarakka's gets in the sitting position and soon his body took the shape like that of a burning asteroid. And with great speed he striked the disbalanced Sesshomaru and gets blasted into pieces.

Everyone was shocked to see it, even Aizen was wondering a bit why the Demon King wasted one of his comrades for his sake, Sesshomaru seems unimaginably drenched after that attack but he somehow gets back to his senses, his eyes were slowly closing, body is slowly loosing. Sesshomaru then gathers all the remaining might in his body and grabs Aizen's sword and says – (Don't think you have won Aizen, Dragon Strike!). Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike directly hit Aizen and it forces him down towards the ground with a great speed while Aizen also took some damage from it. But before Aizen actually fall on the ground Jaken was ready with that device pointing upwards and Aizen falls on the device it pierced right through Aizen's chest leaving a hole in his chest and Hogyoku gets trapped in that shining knife as the three jaws gets closed to hold Hogyoku, a great force field gets produced which throws Jaken far away and he gets unconscious.

Suddenly a Senkai Demon Gate opens and chains comes out of it, the chains grabs Hogyoku and took it away back in that Senkai Gate as it gets closed.

Aizen again gets on his feet as the device gets blasted just as the chains took Hogyoku away. Aizen's hole gets filled up and all his injuries get healed. Aizen – (Great! Hogyoku is still my part, though it is not in my body but it is at some place from where it can't be my part again and neither can I reach it… hmm…).

Starrk and Ulquiorra look at each other, Starrk – (I think now we have to handle Aizen and provide that Ichigo guy to his new learnt technique). Ulquiorra – (Agreed but for that we must do what he didn't want up to do). Starrk – (That's right, I will use my wolves and you use your Segunda Etapa). Ulquiorra – (But Aizen know the weak point of your that attack and he will try to kill Lillinette). Starrk – (That's what I want him to do, atleast we will know what he is trying to do). Ulquiorra – (Souka, so, you will use yourself as decoy). Starrk – (Yes). Ulquiorra – (Ichigo, make sure you don't miss when you hit Aizen with your new learnt attack).

Ichigo – (Looks like we three have to handle him now).

Starrk – (Hey, make sure Halibel stay out of this, she begin reacting weird when this white haired guy is in danger and now he is got hit badly).

Ichigo – (Where is Halibel?)

Suddenly all three of them sensed Halibel's spiritual pressure rising incredibly. Neliel immediately reached to Halibel on the ground where Sesshomaru was lying. Neliel – (Halibel, control yourself, one wrong move and we all could be in a great danger). Halibel – (*Gets a bit calm* Ichigo, Starrk and Ulquiorra have planned a strategy, you just take care of him here ok). Halibel – (*her spiritual pressure gets normal* hmm).

Aizen – (2 down).

Ulquiorra appears before Aizen and says – (Let me show you something which you never thought an Esapada can be, Segunda Etapa). Ulquiorra's body completely gets changed and he turns to his Segunda Etapa form).

Aizen – (Interesting! But useless).

Starrk – (Go, Starrk).

Ulquiorra – (Lanza Del Relampago).

Aizen swings his sword towards the wolves but before his swing hit wolves they changed their way which gave Ulquiorra a chance to attack Aizen, he successfully hit Aizen and pushed him away. Now Ulquiorra and Aizen begin fighting while Starrk's wolves were gathering around them.

**To be continued… **


	32. Ch 32 - Retribution III

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 32**

**Retribution III**

Starrk and Ulquiorra look at each other, Starrk – (I think now we have to handle Aizen and provide that Ichigo guy to his new learnt technique's chance). Ulquiorra – (Agreed but for that we must do what he didn't want us to do). Starrk – (That's right, I will use my wolves and you use your Segunda Etapa). Ulquiorra – (But Aizen know the weak point of your that attack and he will try to kill Lillinette). Starrk – (That's what I want him to do, atleast we will know what he is trying to do). Ulquiorra – (Souka, so, you will use yourself as decoy). Starrk – (Yes). Ulquiorra – (Ichigo, make sure you don't miss when you hit Aizen with your new learnt attack).

Ichigo – (Looks like we three have to handle him now).

Starrk – (Make sure Halibel stay out of this, she begin reacting weird when this white haired guy is in danger and now he got hit badly).

Ichigo – (Where is Halibel?)

Suddenly all three of them sensed Halibel's spiritual pressure rising incredibly. Neliel immediately reached to Halibel on the ground where Sesshomaru was lying. Neliel – (Halibel, control yourself, one wrong move and we all could be in a great danger). Halibel – (*Gets a bit calm* Ichigo, Starrk and Ulquiorra have planned a strategy, you just take care of him here ok). Halibel – (*her spiritual pressure gets normal* hmm).

Aizen – (2 down).

Ulquiorra appears before Aizen and says – (Let me show you something which you never thought an Esapada can be, Segunda Etapa). Ulquiorra's body completely gets changed and he turns to his Segunda Etapa form).

Aizen – (Interesting! But useless).

Starrk – (Go, Starrk).

Ulquiorra – (Lanza Del Relampago).

Aizen swings his sword towards the wolves but before his swing hit wolves they changed their way which gave Ulquiorra a chance to attack Aizen, he successfully hit Aizen and pushed him away. Now Ulquiorra and Aizen begin fighting while Starrk's wolves were gathering around them.

Now Ulquiorra was slowly getting upper hand against Aizen, he was very careful with his attacks and also wolves were enough to distract Aizen and give Ulquiorra opening continuously.

Aizen – (Enough!)

Aizen raised his spiritual pressure to a great extent which produce very powerful shockwaves around him throws Starrk and Ulquiorra and the wolves away from him. This was a nice oppostunity for Ichigo, he appears behind Aizen. Ichigo – (*opens his mouth in Vizard form* Cero Extremo). A powerful Cero beam hits Aizen's left shoulder and shoved him too hard to the ground.

Suddenly Yuroichi appears above Aizen and begin punching his back hard enough to cracking and tearing the ground nearby. Suddenly Aizen's Spiritual pressure begins rising tremendously. Yuroichi – (Shunko!). She keeps punching him until her armor didn't get destroyed completely.

Aizen tried to stand up again his entire body is shining and releasing a lot of energy. Isshin – (Ichigo, get ready). Ichigo & Isshin – (Getsuga Tenshou).

Two big and powerful streams of Getsuga Tenshou hits Aizen a huge blast erased everything around till the range of about 50 meters. But Aizen was still standing there, his steps were not in balance, he was looking frustrated and angry.

Urahara – (Hmm I think his spiritual pressure is getting unbalanced due to our attacks. The Energy which Hogyoku is giving him, he is too weak to utilize it as efficiently as he was doing earlier and it is may be because Hogyoku is not inside his body but in another dimension and being in another dimension it is unable to create harmony with Aizen and thus the supply of energy is getting constantly interrupted).

Isshin – (Urahara stay out of Aizen's reach as you have to prepare that kido which will seal him, Yoruichi, you stay with him now as you have done now).

Urahara – (Fine Isshin just don't get beat up we will be standing near Sesshomaru and Halibel).

Starrk stands up out of the rubble he shouts – (Lillinette, hey, Lillinette!). A voice echoed – (Don't worry Starrk I am not dying today, I know I have to stay alive). Starrk – (*sighs* I need my guns, he is still too powerful to play around like this). Now the wolves get disappeared and two guns appeared in Starrk's hand, Ulquiorra gets up and thinks "still so much power, 2-3 more hits and I will be done".

Aizen saying to himself – (Weird, the Demon King let his bodyguard die for my cause, he stopped Sesshomaru as he has promised me but why he has betrayed me by taking the Hogyoku away from me? Perhaps he was keeping his eyes on me since the very beginning, I should now kill them soon and prepare King's Key, I don't have much time left as Hogyoku is not inside my body).

Suddenly Ulquiorra and Starrk appeared on either sides of Aizen, Ulquiorra throws his Lanza Del Relampago and Starrk attacked with his Cero Metraleta, somehow Aizen gathered the energy of their attacks into a giant energy ball which he throws at Aizen with the help of his Sword. A huge blast creates a crator on the ground, Starrk lying unconscious at its middle.

Aizen – (3 down).

Ulquiorra – (Starrk! Aizen, you will not win that easily).

Aizen with anger straighten his sword creates a ball of purple and black energy and throws it towards Orihime standing in front of squad 4 barracks.

Ulquiorra – (Orihime! No!)

Ulquiorra tried to save Orihime and stop that attack of Aizen by his Cero Oscuras but it hits Ulquiorra, resulting in Ulquiorra falls on the ground and lost his Resurrecion.

Orihime runs for Ulquiorra as he falls on the ground, she immediately begins his healing, while healing him she looks above and says slighty – (Kurosaki Kun, take care please).

Aizen – (That's fourth).

On the other hand Ichigo was constantly increasing his spiritual pressure, not only the dark red energy s flowing around but on a large area sparks of Lightning bolts can also be seen around, Ichigo – (No, dad! I need just a bit more time). Isshin – (As you say son). Isshin stands in front of Ichigo facing Aizen. Isshin – (I am not done yet Aizen, Getsuga Tenshou). Isshin attacked Aizen with a powerful stream of Getsuga Tenshou but Aizen counterattacked with dark purple energy stream* after a huge energy clash soon the Isshin's Getsuga Tenshou pushed aside, Isshin was barely able to stand against Aizen's energy wave from reaching Ichigo by using himself as a shield. Suddenly Yoruichi and Halibel appeared from either sides of Aizen while he was busy in taking down Isshin from his energy wave attack. Yoruichi anf Halibel attacked Aizen's face from either side causing his flesh tear open and crack her skull's bone. Both Yoruichi and Halibel wondered what how come Aizen gets defeated that easily but as Aizen's body gets scattered like Crystal pieces, both of them realized that it was an illusion but before they could figue out Aizen's next both Yoruichi and Halibeli targeted by a deadly cut from Aizen as he swing his sword. Aizen – (Everbody is finished now its ur turn Icigo).

Both Halibel and Yoruichi begin to bleed and fall towards the ground but suddenly both Urahara and Sesshomaru arrived in front of Aizen, Urahara catches Yoruichi while Sesshomaru catches Halibel. Sesshomaru then gathers all of his remaining strength and says – (DRAGON STRIKE!) A powerful and fierce wave of heavely electric currents rushes towards Aizen a barrier of dark and purple energy appears around Aizen which is keeping Aizen safe but Sesshomaru was keep pushing his Dragon Strike to break through his barrier, suddenly Aizen's listens to a voice, Ichigo – (Its over Aizen).

**To be continued… **


	33. Ch 33 - Retribution IV

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 33**

**Retribution IV**

Orihime runs for Ulquiorra as he falls on the ground, she immediately begins his healing, while healing him she looks above and says slighty – (Kurosaki Kun, take care please).

Aizen – (That's fourth).

On the other hand Ichigo was constantly increasing his spiritual pressure, not only the dark red energy s flowing around but on a large area sparks of Lightning bolts can also be seen around, Ichigo – (No, dad! I need just a bit more time). Isshin – (As you say son). Isshin stands in front of Ichigo facing Aizen. Isshin – (I am not done yet Aizen, Getsuga Tenshou). Isshin attacked Aizen with a powerful stream of Getsuga Tenshou but Aizen counterattacked with dark purple energy stream* after a huge energy clash soon the Isshin's Getsuga Tenshou pushed aside, Isshin was barely able to stand against Aizen's energy wave from reaching Ichigo by using himself as a shield. Suddenly Yoruichi and Halibel appeared from either sides of Aizen while he was busy in taking down Isshin from his energy wave attack. Yoruichi anf Halibel attacked Aizen's face from either side causing his flesh tear open and crack her skull's bone. Both Yoruichi and Halibel wondered what how come Aizen gets defeated that easily but as Aizen's body gets scattered like Crystal pieces, both of them realized that it was an illusion but before they could figue out Aizen's next both Yoruichi and Halibeli targeted by a deadly cut from Aizen as he swing his sword. Aizen – (Everbody is finished now its ur turn Icigo).

Both Halibel and Yoruichi begin to bleed and fall towards the ground but suddenly both Urahara and Sesshomaru arrived in front of Aizen, Urahara catches Yoruichi while Sesshomaru catches Halibel. Sesshomaru then gathers all of his remaining strength and says – (DRAGON STRIKE!) A powerful and fierce wave of heavenly electric currents rushes towards Aizen a barrier of dark and purple energy appears around Aizen which is keeping Aizen safe but Sesshomaru was keep pushing his Dragon Strike to break through his barrier, suddenly Aizen's listens to a voice, Ichigo – (Its over Aizen).

Just as Aizen look behind he saw Ichigo producing a powerful Cero. Ichigo then recalls the time of his training, he thinks and says to himself – "we were never different, even when we fought with each other we were same, you can't run away from my Shinigami powers and I can't run away from ur hollow powers, it is our destiny to fight with each other, in the end when when my Getsuga Tenshou clashes with your Cero, they both deflected, I thought now finally my Shinigami's powers are equal to your hollow powers but now I have realized that it is not true, infact even that time my Getsuga Tenshou was containing your hollow powers and I hope your Cero must have also containing my Shinigami powers, that's what made them equally powerful and thus both gets deflected. But even that time I didn't figured it out as you have never taught me any attack but now I can see that clearly, our best attack. I have understand the true way of fighting being a Vizard, the hollow within put all his trust in the Shinigami to direct and use his unimaginable strength while Shinigami put all his trust in the hollow within to give his masterpiece moves the required energy. It is as they say, the mind lacks strength but it holds the perfection of control, manipulation and directs everything, while heart holds strength but it lacks a stimulator, an instructor who can provide it a direction. Now I have understand the true meaning of begin a Vizard, it is he who controls of monstrous strength of his heart with the perfection of his mind. Ichigo – (Are you ready? Do you trust me the way I do?) Hichigo – (That goes without saying, partner!)

As Ichigo prepared a powerful Cero ball of intense spiritual pressure, the black energy Getsuga Teshou begin to erupt from Zangetsu, Ichigo shouts - (Heaven Scorching Lunar Claw!) and cuts through the Cero ball with Zangetsu with the help of dark energy coming out of the Zangetsu, as the Cero is been cuts with the eruption of huge circular shockwaves around a powerful beam of dark red energy runs towards Aizen and hits his Barrier which was already been constantly hit with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. Soon the barrier begins to crack.

Aizen – (No, this can't be happening, I will use every ounce of Hogyoku's power against their attacks).Aizen then intensified his barrier but both Sesshomaru and Ichigo keep pushing their attacks on him constantly.

In the mysterious demon kingdom, Arafura approaches the Demon King at the central hall he shouts – (My…my… Lord, this Hogyoku, cracks are appearing on it we must do something before it gets shattered completely. An invisible dark figure appears, it say – (Hmm… looks like Aizen is getting defeated. Arafura and everyone leave and Hogyoku and me alone). After everybody left the so called demon king finally left his invisible form and appeared in his true form. A tall and grey colored man with strips on his face. His entire body was covered by snake shaped armor with snake scales all over it. The twin serpant long crown is there on his head with a huge horrible reaper in his hand. After coming into his true form he holds Hogyoku in air with his telekinetic powers and slashes it in half with the reaper in his hand. Half og Hogyoku gets shattered and half he holds in his hand. I need only this half.

On the other hand in the Soul Society just Aizen barriers gets shattered the moment the other half part of the Hogyoku gets shattered in the mysterious demon kingdom. The dragon strike and heaven scorching lunar claw hits Aizen cause a huge blast.

Everything has fallen silent, everyone was on the ground, Ichigo have reached his limit to maintaining his mask and it gets disappear on the other Sesshomaru was also out of spiritual pressure. Squad 4 soldiers came to take Yoruichi and Halibel, Urahara was about to seal Aizen so he make Yoruichi lay on the stretcher of squad 4 soldiers as they left on the other hand Sesshomaru begin to leave while holding Halibel in his arms. Suddenly Aizen's spiritual pressure begins to rise up and he gets on his feet again. Sesshomaru and everyone look at him with a huge shock as nobody was there in the condition of fighting anymore, Genryuusai appeared and says – (Everyone can leave, all there is left is to finish this battle). Aizen was barely able to stand as his spiritual pressure begin to fall down swiftly, he screams and rushes to Genryuusai but with just one sword swing Genryuusai shattered his sword and puts a cut vertically in the middle of his chest everyone was watching all this sadly. Genryuusai then puts his sword back in its sheath and says Urahara Kisuke you can seal him now – (Aizen's entire body gets wrapped with black strips and soon the last ounces of his spiritual gets sealed away).

Genryuusai – (We should left now, injured must rest and and others must prepare, tomorrow is a very important day in the Soul Society, many new decisions will be taken).

**To be continued…**


	34. Ch 34 - A Day After War

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 34**

**A Day After War**

On the other hand in the Soul Society, Aizen barriers gets shattered just the moment the other half part of the Hogyoku gets shattered in the mysterious demon kingdom. The dragon strike and heaven scorching lunar claw hits Aizen cause a huge blast.

Everything has fallen silent, everyone was on the ground, Ichigo have reached his limit to maintaining his mask and it gets disappear on the other side Sesshomaru was also out of spiritual pressure. Squad 4 soldiers came to take Yoruichi and Halibel, Urahara was about to seal Aizen so he make Yoruichi lay on the stretcher of squad 4 soldiers as they left on the other hand Sesshomaru begin to leave while holding Halibel in his arms. Suddenly Aizen's spiritual pressure begins to rise up and he gets on his feet again. Sesshomaru and everyone look at him with a huge shock as nobody was there in the condition of fighting anymore, Genryuusai appeared and says – (Everyone can leave, all there is left is to finish this battle). Aizen was barely able to stand as his spiritual pressure begin to fall down swiftly, he screams and rushes to Genryuusai but with just one sword swing Genryuusai shattered his sword and puts a cut vertically in the middle of his chest everyone was watching all this sadly. Genryuusai then puts his sword back in its sheath and says – (Urahara Kisuke you can seal him now) Aizen's entire body gets wrapped with black strips and soon the last ounces of his spiritual gets sealed away).

Genryuusai – (We should left now, injured must rest and others must prepare, tomorrow is a very important day in the Soul Society, many new decisions will be taken).

Guards, Lieutenants and all remaining powerful soul reapers from 13 Court Guard squads and Central 46 appear and take Aizen to Central 46 for the judgment. Reconstruction of the broken portions of Soul Society gets commenced at the same day. All injured including the Espadas were kept under proper care by Squad 4 soldiers. Espadas, Lieutenants and Captains were all in private rooms. Sesshomaru on the other hand refused for any treatments and after a long sleep and rest he shifts to Byakuya's squad's guest room.

Urahara visited Byakuya's barracks, he found Sesshomaru and Byakuya talking and having tea, he knocks. /knock knock/ Byakuya – (Come in). The door slides away and Uarahara smiles at them with a fan in his hand – (Oh so you two are enjoying the tea here without inviting me). Byakuya – (You are always welcome here *smiles slightly*) Sesshomaru – (Its good you have arrived here Urahara). Urahara – (Sesshomaru we should go to squad four barracks, everyone is waiting). Sesshomaru looks towards Urahara seriously and said – (Let's go). Byakuya – (I have some paperwork for now so I will not be able to join you two). Sesshomaru – (Its fine Byakuya). Sesshomaru then leaves with Urahara. While on their way to squad 4 barracks both Sesshomaru and Urahara watch soul reapers standing silent and praying for the soul reapers who have died in the battle. Some female soul reapers were also crying. And after a long walk they witness damaged parts which get completely turned into rubble. Soul Reapers busy in a wiping cleaning the trash out, and reconstructions.

On reaching squad 4 barracks there was a huge rush there, too many injured, and too less care takers, Sesshomaru and Urahara watches all this silently and they have figured out how much heavy this battle have been proved on the Soul Society. After meeting all the injured lieutenants and captains they finally arrived in front of the private rooms of Espadas. Ulquiorra comes from behind them, Sesshomaru turns around and looked at him and says – (Looks like you are fine Ulquiorra).

Ulquiorra – (Not completely, I have pain at the sides of my chest, I wonder with what kind of energy Aizen attacked us, we are not getting healed normally, besides Grimmjow left to Hueco Mundo early morning, Neliel is with Ichigo and his group, Starrk and Halibel are waiting for you).

Sesshomaru – (Hmm… alright Ulquiorra).

Soon Sesshomaru reached to Halibel's room, after seeing Sesshomaru Halibel was quite relieved also happy she tried to get up but couldn't, Halibel – (Ohh Lord Sesshomaru). Sesshomaru – (Relax Halibel, take proper rest, you need it, forget about such formalities). Halibel with a slight smile – (Hmm). Sesshomaru – (Let me visit others). Sesshomaru then went to see Starrk, he was most injured of all, two female soul reapers were appointed to take care of him, Lillinette was worried, sitting beside Starrk. Starrk and Lillinette watches Sesshomaru and Urahara as they entered, Sesshomaru – (I have arrived here to check on all of you, so how's your condition?). Starrk – (Ohh well, I am fine now, looks like I am the one who got beaten up most badly *sighs*). Sesshomaru – (The healers have told me all of you will be fine by tomorrow so not to worry besides, so this is Lillinette). Lilinette looks at Sesshomaru sadly and says – (Uhm, yes I am Lilinette, Starrk's Fraccion). Sesshomaru – (Hmm I know and do not worry Starrk will be fine by tomorrow). Urahara – (So have you eaten anything?) Lillinette – (Umm... no, not yet… I will, after Starrk gets alright). Starrk – (Don't be stupid Lillinette). Lillinette – (You just shut up Starrk). Uaraha – (Lillenette, look Starrk is already not feeling well and by not eating you will make him even more worried so I think you should eat something now). Lillinette sighed and looks down and says – (But we don't have anything with us, we even lost our home now, do you guys have something to eat?) Both Urahara and Sesshomaru have fallen silent after listening to Lillinette's words. Sesshomaru then says – (Urahara, the meeting is about to start I am heading towards Central 46 you take her to squad 10 barracks where Ichigo's group and Nel is staying, I will come back later on). Urahara – (Alright then see you around Sesshomaru).

Sesshomaru then went to another private room where Yoruichi was lying – (So even you havn't got healed). Yoruichi – (Obviously not, I am not a demon after all, besides how are you? You got hit by fire guy, after that he died). Sesshomaru – (Hmm yes, I was expecting it as much more powerful attack as we demons are not habitual of doing Kamikaze attacks but since he has hit me, there is something wrong with my spiritual pressure it is not getting build up as fast as it should be). Yoruichi – (Hmm I think you need to have a checkup too). Sesshomaru – (They were no ordinary demons, they were Fallen Angels).

Yoruichi – (Fallen Angels?) Sesshomaru – (I will tell you the details later on for now all I want to say is, this is the reason why I want to have the checkup in my dimension and not here, anyways it's time for me to go for meeting at Central 46, until then). Yoruichi – (Sure).

Just as Sesshomaru reached at Central 46, Genryuusai was standing there waiting for him, he says – (Wait! Demon Prince, Sesshomaru, you are no longer the representative now, so there is no need for you to get into the Central 46). Sesshomaru gets shocked to listen Yamamoto's word and says – (So they have taken my post away from me hmm). Sesshomaru then return from there. Genryuusai then watches him for few seconds and went inside Central 46.

Sesshomaru reached on the top of Sokyoku hill, and stands there alone; he was thinking about the sight of destruction he had witnessed in Soul Society, Lillinette's words were still echoing in his mind "But we don't have anything with us, we even lost our home now, do you guys have something to eat?" He was also thinking about the words Genryuusai said to him that he is no longer the representative of his empire. Sesshomaru than sighed a bit and says to himself – (What dramatic changes this war have brought!).

**To be continued…**


	35. Ch 35 - Twist For Good

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 35**

**Twist For Good**

Sesshomaru then went to another private room where Yoruichi was lying – (So even you havn't got healed). Yoruichi – (Obviously not, I am not a demon after all, besides how are you? You got hit by fire guy, after that he died). Sesshomaru – (Hmm yes, I was expecting it as much more powerful attack as we demons are not habitual of doing Kamikaze attacks but since he has hit me, there is something wrong with my spiritual pressure it is not getting build up as fast as it should be). Yoruichi – (Hmm I think you need to have a checkup too). Sesshomaru – (They were no ordinary demons, they were Fallen Angels).

Yoruichi – (Fallen Angels?) Sesshomaru – (I will tell you the details later on for now all I want to say is, this is the reason why I want to have the checkup in my dimension and not here, anyways it's time for me to go for meeting at Central 46, until then). Yoruichi – (Sure).

Just as Sesshomaru reached at Central 46, Genryuusai was standing there waiting for him, he says – (Wait! Demon Prince, Sesshomaru, you are no longer the representative now, so there is no need for you to get into the Central 46). Sesshomaru gets shocked to listen Yamamoto's word and says – (So they have taken my post away from me hmm). Sesshomaru then return from there. Genryuusai then watches him for few seconds and went inside Central 46.

Sesshomaru reached on the top of Sokyoku hill, and stands there alone; he was thinking about the sight of destruction he had witnessed in Soul Society, Lillinette's words were still echoing in his mind "But we don't have anything with us, we even lost our home now, do you guys have something to eat?" He was also thinking about the words Genryuusai said to him that he is no longer the representative of his empire. Sesshomaru than sighed a bit and says to himself – (What dramatic changes this war have brought!).

Almost entire night, Sesshomaru had spent on the Sokyoku hill thinking about all the incident which he came across in battle, it was almost the morning, he listens to the footsteps of somebody as he turns around, he sees Halibel is coming to him wrapped in the blanket. Sesshomaru – (Halibel, you shouldn't have walk all the way here at your condition, if you wanted to talk to me you should have asked someone to send your message to me). Halibel – (I asked Ulquiorra and others soul reapers but nobody knows where you are, I have waited too long then I thought of find you all by myself, this is the most lonely place I have seen so far so I have figured out you must be here). Sesshomaru – (Hmm). Halibel then comes to him and stand close to him looking in the same direction in which he was staring, she says – (I know what are you thinking now, you have lost your place from your own kingdom, we hollows have lost everything even now we can't even go back and live in Hueco Mundo, Soul Reapers have also suffered too much and the involvement of so called Fallen Angels, I can understand that how everything together is creating a chaos in your mind). Sesshomaru gets slightly shocked to see she knows everything, he says – (So you have heard us and yes you are right, I can't relax while all those immediate problems are surrounding me). Halibel – (Hmm…) she looks at him suddenly as if she wants to tell him something but then she looks down. Sesshomaru looks towards and said – (It seems you want to say something but couldn't). Halibel – (I just don't know if I should say it or not). Sesshomaru – (Halibel as long as you trust me, you can say anything). Halibel looks at him and gets slightly emotional then she says – (I was thinking that as we can't go back to Hueco Mundo neither we can stay in the world of the living nor in the Soul Society). Sesshomaru interrupts her and says – (The most sophisticated place for you now is my world, the demon dimension). Halibel – (Ohh yes… hmm). Sesshomaru – (But I wonder if others will be agreed to or not). Halibel sighed until now dawn begins breaking; both Sesshomaru and Halibel returned back to their way to the barracks. As Halibel left to squad 4 barracks Sesshomaru confronts Urahara and also Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake.

Urahara – (You were missing entire night).

Sesshomaru – (Hmm so what are the decisions of Central 46?)

Ukitake – (Good Morning Urahara, Sesshomaru, higher authorities have involved in the meetings when you were away they have arrived here and meeting just get finished, soon the decision will be announced and published everywhere).

Kyoraku – (We can just hope Sesshomaru that the decisions will be in our favour as have been such an outlaw lately).

Sesshomaru – (I have my plans, so I won't mind being an outlaw even longer).

Suddenly Nanao approaches them panting heavily, she says – (Captain…Captain… she is coming… she is coming this way).

Captain Kyoraku puts his hand on her shoulder and playfully says – (Aww Nanao… you are panting so much, take a break than speak, I am not in a hurry and can have my sweet time in watching the wonderful sight of you panting).

Nanao gets irritated and hits his hand with her fan – (Captain Kyoraku huh! Lord Sesshomaru your mother is heading this way and she is not in a very good mood, she has also captured Jaken).

Captain Ukitake – (Oh seems it's serious).

Captain Kyoraku – (Man! All I can say, God bless you).

Urahara – (Look like you are in trouble Demon Lord).

Soon Sesshomaru's Mother approaches Sesshomaru and all captains bowed to her, she says – (So here you are, now you must be very happy with the consequences of what you have done this time, isn't it?)

Sesshomaru – (But Mother, what I have done so that you have to come here?)

Sesshomaru's Mother – (I see, so you are careless enough to even not knowing it, listen then because of your all arrogant acts now you are no longer the part of The Great Dog Demon Empire, we have to put a ban on you from our Kingdom my son, now you have acknowledge it!)

Sesshomaru listens silently and says – (Hmm).

Sesshomaru's Mother – (We demons are restricted to use more than 60% power of us outside the demon dimensions and you have been using 100% of your power freely, even you have been breaking things, killing creatures, in other worlds. And even that's not all you have been using Senkai Demon path ways without the permission of the guards even letting others use it, using our technology to analyze and research over lower level creatures, using demon dimension's devices in other worlds, without permission, threatening others to follow your orders in my Kingdom, making your followers stealing our equipments, I have never expected such acts from you Sesshomaru).

**To be continued…**


	36. Ch 36 - The Forbidden Kingdom

**(InuYasha Crossover Bleach Fanfiction)**

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I OWN INUYASHA AND BLEACH NOR ANY CHARACTER WHICH I HAVE USED IN THIS FANFICTION.

**The New Kingdom Arc**

**Chapter: 36**

**The Forbidden Kingdom**

Suddenly Nanao approaches them panting heavily, she says – (Captain…Captain… she is coming… she is coming this way).

Captain Kyoraku puts his hand on her shoulder and playfully says – (Aww Nanao… you are panting so much, take a break than speak, I am not in a hurry and can have my sweet time in watching the wonderful sight of you panting).

Nanao gets irritated and hits his hand with her fan – (Captain Kyoraku huh! Lord Sesshomaru your mother is heading this way and she is not in a very good mood, she has also captured Jaken).

Captain Ukitake – (Oh seems it's serious).

Captain Kyoraku – (Man! All I can say, God bless you).

Urahara – (Look like you are in trouble Demon Lord).

Soon Sesshomaru's Mother approaches Sesshomaru and all captains bowed to her, she says – (So here you are, now you must be very happy with the consequences of what you have done this time, isn't it?)

Sesshomaru – (But Mother, what I have done so that you have to come here?)

Sesshomaru's Mother – (I see, so you are careless enough to even not knowing it, listen then because of your all arrogant acts now you are no longer the part of The Great Dog Demon Empire, we have to put a ban on you from our Kingdom my son, now you have acknowledge it!)

Sesshomaru listens silently and says – (Hmm).

Sesshomaru's Mother – (We demons are restricted to use more than 60% power of us outside the demon dimensions and you have been using 100% of your power freely, even you have been breaking things, killing creatures, in other worlds. And even that's not all you have been using Senkai Demon path ways without the permission of the guards even letting others use it, using our technology to analyze and research over lower level creatures, using demon dimension's devices in other worlds, without permission, threatening others to follow your orders in my Kingdom, making your followers stealing our equipments, I have never expected such acts from you Sesshomaru).

Sesshomaru – (So, what now? What those useless ministries have decided?)

Sesshomaru's Mother – (They decided to imprison you but I have saved you by separating you from our kingdom, you know well about the forbidden land of our world, there will be your new kingdom, I have already prepared a palace for you there, it is the biggest and most luxurious palace in entire history of humans, all higher clans and even the demons. So from now on you can live there, it will be empty, later on we will talk about it to the Ministry to appoint soldiers there and have civilian demons so that you can run an empire of yours).

Sesshomaru keeps stare at her in a slight amazement. Sesshomaru's Mother – (Don't be so amazed Sesshomaru, of course I will not let my only child wander alone with nothing on some useless piece of land).

Sesshomaru – (But mother, it is not completely under the demon dimension, some of its part is known to have connected to some higher dimension).

Sesshomaru's Mother – (The Ministry have agreed so it is fair for you to live there).

Suddenly Halibel, Ulquiorra, Neliel, Starrk and Lillinette arrived there with Ichigo's group and Yoruichi.

Ichigo – (Congrats! Sesshomaru so now you will be going in your new kingdom, quite a reward for the victory). Just Ichigo said this, Urahara, Kyoraku and Ukitake stared at him weirdly. Ichigo – (Umm… did I say something wrong?) Urahara grabs Ichigo and shuts his mouth immediately and took him into the corner, Urahra – (Ichigo you fool, you suppose to show some sadness and disappointment as Sesshomaru have been kicked out from his empire not to show happiness that he is getting another big palace to live, she is Sesshomaru's Mother, look at her).

Sesshomaru Mother – (No doubt Sesshomaru, you are constantly having demotion as you are being with such people, now I should even look after you that what kind of people you meet with).

As everyone else heard Urahara's words, all Ichigo's friend and Espadas bows to Sesshomaru's Mother as she turns her back after giving lectures.

Halibel – (Lord Sesshomaru, I have talked to all of them, they are ready).

Ulquiorra – (Atleast I will be having some aims and some reasons to exist).

Starrk – (We don't have left to any other place to go since Lillinette is such an eating freak).

Lillinette kicks Starrk's butt and says – (Rather you are the sleeping freak Starrk).

Neliel – (I understand that staying with you is the best option I have so I am in).

Kyoraku – (Sesshomaru prepare yourself).

Sesshomaru' Mother – (So now you have decided to keep Arrancars with you, do you know it is not allowed in the demon dimension).

Sesshomaru – (Mother but it is not entirely in demon dimension).

Sesshomaru's Mother smiles a bit and says – (I know, I know but Ministries will produce complications and you know it besides what will you name your kingdom, you see your father's kingdom is known as The Great Dog Demon Empire, another one we have in our world is The Mysterious Demon Empire).

Sesshomaru – (They can't force their rules on something on which they don't have authorities, besides my Kingdom is not only for demons also Ministry Rule are not entirely applicable on my Kingdom so its decided, it will be "The Forbidden Kingdom".)

Jaken – (What about me Sesshomaru Sama?)

Sesshomaru – (See me at my new palace with Rin).

Sesshomaru, Halibel, Starrk, Lillinette and Ulquiorra begin to fly towards the Senkai Demon Gate and Jaken enter into his Demon Gate. Sesshomaru – (Mother I am going to my Kingdom and I know you will handle the entire Ministry). Sesshomaru's Mother – (You are such a spiteful child, Sesshomaru). Sesshomaru – (Thank Mother I will soon visit your Kingdom, until then).

Just as the Sessomaru and his new Arrancars companions passed through the Senkai Demon Gate and reached in the Demon Dimension, they witnessed the mesmerizing sight of beautiful giant palace.

On the other hand in the lowest level of Central 46, 6 Kido ritual specialists Soul Reapers, in black uniform with a gray clothe wrapped around their face till their feet have completed sealing Aizen and leaving the room. Just as the first four Soul Reapers left the room the last Soul Reaper listen some noise he turn around and watches Aizen's body getting cracked like a crystal inside those black strips a and swiftly it cracks and scattered into pieces furthermore and scattered. Last Soul Reapers begin to tremble in fear and looked at the Soul Reaper standing behind him and says – (You, have you see it?) That Soul Reaper says – (I have not only seen it but I am the one who did it). And After saying this much he slashes that Soul Reaper with his sword and locked him in the lowest level of Central 46 and walks away.

**To be continued…**

**IT IS THE FINAL EPISODE OF "THE NEW KINGDOM ARC" THE NEXT SECTION OF THE STORY IS COMING SOON**


End file.
